


Where The Road Then Takes Us

by Svykari



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: First time writing, M/M, More than one person remembers, Not everyone who remembers lets on that they do, Slow Burn, Time Travel Fix-It, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 57,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svykari/pseuds/Svykari
Summary: Bilbo Baggins awakens to find himself not in the Undying Lands with his nephew but back at the beginning of all this mess.  He has a week to prepare.  Only things do not go according to plan.  Firstly that meddlesome wizard never showed up and dinner has grown cold.  Well if his company will not come to him he will just have to go to his company. (Or the time traveling fix it that has more than one person trying to fix what they think went wrong only to get in the way of the others.)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 169
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dip into the fandom as a writer. I was watching the Hobbit and thought what if more than one person remembered? How would their actions cause a butterfly effect? And so this fic was born. I do not know how long this is going to be or how often I will post. Comments are always welcomed. I have not read the books so my knowledge only comes from the movies. If that changes I will let you know.

Bilbo Baggins was a simple hobbit with simple desires. A warm home with his books and mother’s dollies was all he wanted from life. Until it simple wasn’t. One day he was a respectable hobbit of Bags End and the next he was running off on adventures of all things! But that was a lifetime ago. Wasn’t it? That was what Bilbo was trying to convince himself of anyways as he stared not at the home, he shared with his nephew in the undying lands but his hobbit smial he had spent his life in.

This was all very confusing. What had he been doing? Frodo had brought him the morning tea and then he took a nap by the window. He had been feeling ill all that day. His heart had been doing something funny. That was just it wasn’t it. He had been such an old hobbit when Bilbo had been awake last. He must have passed away. But why was he not with the Green Lady?

He checked himself in the mirror to find not the old hobbit he had grown used to seeing but the young hobbit he had been before he set out on The Journey. Was this a second chance given to him by the Green Lady or was this merely the dying dreams of an old man? Or perhaps this is what happened after you died? You were given the body of when you were the most happiest? In truth Bilbo did not know. He had never been dead before.

He ate first breakfast and drank some calming tea. After all, if this was what he expected then he would very much need to be calm. After the meal he left his smial checking his mail. Letter from his family and some from the tenants of his land. All post from a week from when he was to meet his dearest friends. Well then if everything was to happen like before he would meet first with that meddlesome old wizard. A dear friend of course but meddlesome none the less. That left the question of if he was going or not.

“Of course, you are going Bilbo you old fool. You would regret it even worse if you squandered this chance.” But what if it wasn’t a chance to set things right? What if all he had lived through was nothing more than a fanciful dream? Or worse what if he did go and couldn’t change anything? He would have to see Thorin again. Words spoken on a death bed. Bilbo had held on to them for years. Far longer than he probably should have. That dragon’s words still carved its poison in his heart. He had been fairly useless the last time around. If it was a last time.

Only time would tell if he would be going on such a quest or if it was just a dream he had after all. If it was a second chance, he would not squander it. He would not see his dwarves slain once again. Somehow, he would see them all lived especially the little ones. And that blasted ring! Oh, how he hated that ring! Well he would just have to march it right up to that mountain and cast it in the fire before it hurt his dear nephew.

Frodo, he would have to make preparations for the dear boy in case...well in case the worse came to be. He would just have to warn his parent to stay away from all rivers. A nice letter should suffice. Rivers. He had nearly forgotten about the one river. Even after all these years he had never did learn to swim. Hardly any hobbit knew how. Unless the lived on the river that is or the ones down in Bree. Perhaps Bilbo had time to learn now? But who would he have teach him? There was just so little time to do anything! A letter would need to go to the Thain explaining he was not in fact dead or missing but in fact only away on holiday. He should include what he should want done with his thing in case things don’t work out as planned.

Bilbo would need to put away all of his good silver and clear instructions that Lobelia is to stay clear away from them. Feeling better about things Bilbo took stock of what he could use and what he couldn’t. He wouldn’t pack so many books this time. Only ones that were useful like the one his father had gotten the year he passed away about medicine. Bilbo hadn’t opened it in years even in this time. He would need a proper coat this time. Not the velvet thing that he destroyed the last time.

Over the week he had left before he would meet with his friends Bilbo packed and repacked his bags. Only to unpack once again when he knew they would find it suspicious for him to have already packed before they got here. On the day of Gandalf’s, arrival Bilbo sat on the bench outside of his house as eager as a tween waiting for their first kiss. Though he had no intentions of kissing the old wizard.

Lunch passed and not a sign of the wizard. “That’s okay I don’t recall when he showed up.” The sun was setting, and the lights were being lit. There was still no sign of the wizard or even a dwarf. “Well they will be hungry when they do come. I might as well get supper going.”

Returning to his smial Bilbo began to cook a grand feast. His dwarves were always hungry and no wonder. They had been on the road for so long they never got a decent meal in them. Dinner grew cold on the table and still not a one showed themselves. Had he gotten the days wrong? That would be just like him to mix it up with a bad case of nerves.

As the night wore on to morning his mind began to wonder. If he had been brought back in time perhaps others had been as well? What if the pale orc had come back or someone even worse? What if they had gotten to his friends before he could even meet them? There was no use worrying over it now. If they were not to meet him in his smial then he would just have to set out and meet them. Hopefully in Bree. If not, he would just keep going. He would set out first thing tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Gimli may have made a big mistake. When he had awoken from the end of his very long life as a sixty-year-old dwarf again he thought it was perhaps a joke of Mahal. He didn’t even have a full beard yet! Only a month had passed, and his father was packing to go on the trip that would change the fates of all dwarves of the Blue Mountain. He had quite firmly put his foot down that he was going on this trip and even spouted some nonsense that he had seen it in a dream. Now everyone believed him some soothsayer! If he could take back those words he would.

Worse came the day when they left from the Blue Mountains. They did not travel the road to the Shire. Gandalf was in a fit about a certain hobbit that should very much be on this quest. Gimli had to agree but to convince Thorin that they should go to collect Bilbo was imposable. He was convinced they had their fourteenth member in Gimli. And so, Gimli wished with all his heart he had kept his mouth shut and snuck along after they had left. But he had been so excited to see his cousins again that he had forced his way on the trip. He would do anything to keep Kili and Fili alive.

It was hard being coddled by his family. He had been the Lord of Aglarond after all before he had set sail with his fool of an elf. How he wished Legolas was here with him. If the stories his father told were to be believed he would see his once husband again. Though it would pain him greatly to see his One again when the elf would hold nothing but hatred for his kind.

“Come now Gimli why the long face?” Kili shoved his shoulder as they made continued on their way to Bree. “I thought you would be excited to be joining all of us on an adventure?”

“Aye, I am. Though my dreams trouble me. I think there should have been someone else on this trip instead of me.” Gimli kept his voice low as he spoke with his cousin.

Kili went silent as they walked for a while. “Are you sure they should come? This other person? Maybe it will be better this way? After all you told Uncle that there was great danger on this journey. With another dwarven warrior we should stand a better chance against what is to come.”

True but what of the One Ring? How was he supposed to get it and keep his cousins safe? They were just barely older than children! He may have the body of a sixty-year-old dwarf, but his mind was that of a dwarf who had lived through The War. He was one of nine walkers. He had lived his life and died a very old dwarf. It was time Fili and Kili got to see the same. Gimli would just have to do both and after this journey make his way to Mount Doom to destroy the ring before the great evil rose again.

“I may be a warrior but there are things that I cannot do. I think that was what the other member was supposed to do for us.” Kili just looked lost. It was alright. So long as his young cousin stayed safe and alive Gimli would figure out how to fill Bilbo’s roll in the company.

Kili clasped his hand on Gimli’s shoulders. “Don’t worry so much Gimmers. You’ll put gray in your hair before you even get your beard.” Gimli swatted at Kili which drew his brother’s attention. Before he knew it, he was in the middle of a game of chase between the two princes.

Thorin glanced back at them only to shake his head and continue the way to Bree. “If you three have enough energy to play around then it will be you three that takes first watch tonight.” Thorin’s voice carried to them.

Kili groaned as he looked at his older brother for help. Fili just shrugged accepting their uncle’s word as law. Gloin however sputter. “He’s just a wee lad Thorin. He shouldn’t be placed on watch. He isn’t ready for such a thing yet.”

If Gimli was truly a dwarf of sixty, he might have given in to the impulse to stomp his foot and demand not to be treated as a child. As it was, he would just accept that there were things he would not be able to change unless he was willing to tell his father and the rest that he had been sent back in time.

“If he is considered old enough to be on this quest, he is old enough to do as the rest of us. You can’t coddle him forever Gloin. Your son is a Seer. His skills are needed to see us safely through this quest.” Gimli bowed to his king and almost smiled as his father fumed. Though he loathed to give up rest this was important if he wanted them to see him as an adult and not some child in need of his mother.


	3. Chapter 3

It was such a fussy business buying a pony. Two ponies as the case may be. Bilbo had no intention of leaving all of his good food to rot. What was left over from dinner he ate for breakfast the following day and had a nice lunch waiting on him once he finished procuring the two ponies. One to carry him and all that he needed and the other to carry his food. He would much rather have a nice cart to drag it all with, but he knew that that would be impossible if he wanted to catch up with his company.

Thankfully one of his neighbors was more than willing to sell him two of their finest ponies and Bilbo was grateful. However, hobbit manners were working against him. He had spent the better part of the morning listening to the fair hobbit explain just why the ponies were the best. Oh, won’t you stay for second breakfast? Of course, he tried to be polite and inform the nice hobbit he had other things he must be doing only to somehow still get roped into second breakfast and then elevenses.

He would have to be careful not to slip into his old eating habit if he wanted to have enough food on the way. Bilbo was going to miss his round stomach. But from today on no more second breakfasts or afternoon teas. Not even a supper after dinner. Once he escaped the other hobbit Bilbo started once again packing away his belongings. Extra shirts and a spare case of buttons. He even added that one book of his that showed pictures of eatable plants he picked up on a holiday just last spring.

The rest of the day he spent on packing away his larder. What he couldn’t take with became his supper that he shared with the Gamgees. He remembered the way young Samwise had helped Frodo. He passed the would-be father of Samwise a letter explaining it should only be opened in a year if he did not return. In the letter it was signed and witnessed that he was leaving them their home and they would not have to pay for it. It was the least he could do to help his nephew’s friend though he was not even born yet.

He cleaned the smial one last time before retiring to bed. Morning came too soon for a hobbit no longer use to a sense of time. Dress not quite as a proper hobbit should Bilbo mounted his new pony who he named Spot due to the large white patch on her flank. She was gentle enough to ride as he made his way to Bree. Hopefully he would catch his dwarves there before they made their way into the wild. Maybe if Bilbo was lucky, he would catch them in the seven days it took to reach Bree.

Though he wished otherwise his nose ran and he sneezed at least twice an hour. By the end of the day his thighs were sore. “Of course, they are Bilbo you old fool. You’ve never ridden a pony in this life.” Groaning he stretched his limbs and rubbed at his lower back. He ate his dinner before once again sleeping. The days passed at a crawl in his desire to meet with his companions. What would he say to them? To Thorin? Was he so useless that only a through the gods intervention had made the Dwarf King accept him into his company? That wouldn’t explain why they hadn’t show up this time. Or maybe it did? Maybe his actions had caused the downfall and the gods were trying to prevent it? How he wished he knew one way or the other. At least then this pain would go away.

The town of Bree was much the same as the last time Bilbo had passed this way. Man, hobbit, and dwarf mingled in the streets. Bilbo lead his two ponies as he navigated the paved streets until he came across the Prancing Pony. He had come here often on his walking holidays and adventures after he had parted ways with his dwarves. The stable boy took his ponies and showed them to their stable for the night. Bilbo would not pass up the chance to sleep in a real bed for the last time in a long while.

Entering the establishment Bilbo looked around hoping to see the familiar faces of his dearest friends. Only none were to be seen. He sat at a table and waved to a barmaid that brought him a tankard of ale and a plate of hot food. “Excuse me. Has there been a group of dwarves, thirteen of them, passing through? From the Blue Mountains. In the company of an old man.”

The woman looked down at him as she rested a hand on her hip. “There was a group like that. Passed through weeks ago. They had a young one with them. First time I’ve ever seen a dwarf child before.”

Child? Who would they bring if not Bilbo? He knew how superstitious his dwarves could be. But they had been through here before him. They had left him! He felt his heart sink. His company had left him behind. Why? Was he not worthy enough to go on their quest? He didn’t feel much like eating anymore. Bilbo cut into his meat and shoved it in his mouth. It tasted of dirt in his mouth. Why had they left him behind? Did one of them remember as well? Sure the Bilbo of the past was nothing but complaints but he had grown. Did they counsel Thorin not to take the hobbit with?


	4. Chapter 4

Gimli wanted to scream at the world. His fool of a king was pushing them far too hard. And his excuse? Because they had Gimli with them. A child! A child had no place on the road. Well he should have thought about that before he had let Gimli go in the first place. You would think a Balrog was chasing them. They had passed Bree a little over two weeks ago and at the pace Thorin set he expected they would be at Rivendell in another two if not less. If the stubborn old fool could be convinced that the elves would help.

His mood was not helped by the insistent downpour of rain. Even clad in oilskin cloaks Gimli was wet and miserable. He was cold and everything was damp. It was giving him a rash in all the sensitive areas. Once again, he wished his husband was there with him. At least they would make a game of it and brighten the mood. However, his elf was miles away and no longer remembered him. Perhaps after all was said and done Gimli would try to woo his One. He had had a lifetime with him at Gimli’s side. Though perhaps it would not be fair of him. Maybe his One could find happiness with some she-elf that could give him children and live long after Gimli would once again be laid to rest.

Fili rode next to him before gently nudging Gimli in the leg. “Does your dreams tell you anything about this rain? We’ve been in it for days.” Gimli shook his head at his cousin’s question. “That is a shame.” Gimli could not agree more. He had heard tails about the two weeks of rain from his father. He had never wanted to experience it himself.

He patted his cousin on the shoulder. “Likely we will not see the end of this anytime soon. Just look at the clouds.”

In front of them Kili groaned and tossed a bag of coin to his brother. “I know I would like to be dry. This is doing nothing for the saddle sores forming.” His voice carried just enough for the two of them to hear. “Do you think we will find shelter before too long? I want a warm meal for once. Cold rations are beginning to grow old.”

Gimli snorted. “I may have dreams about the big things, but I have not been given anything regarding the small bits. If we find any place dry it will be by our own luck and not by the intervention of those with the power to meddle in mortal lives.” Again, he wished he had never started that lie. Everyone asked him all sorts of questions. He should have just kept his mouth shut and followed after them before meeting up with them at the trolls. Then he would have had an excuse to stay. Too far from home for his father to send him back.

That night and the following saw them soaked to the bone with nothing more than cold meat to fill their bellies. Nothing would burn in this wet place. Not even long enough to boil some water for a hot drink. Dwarves hardly ever got sick but even they could suffer a sore throat every now and again.

“There is a famer and his family that lives not too far from here. Another day or two ride at most.” Gandalf called out to them as they sat around the camp for the night. “They are nice folks who would offer us shelter from the rain.”

The trolls. Gimli had heard tales of how they had tried to cook the company and only through the quick wit and the timely arrival of Gandalf had they came out of the encounter unharmed. If memory was correct, he would just have to prevent Gandalf from leaving them since Thorin had been insistent that they had no need for another member of their company and left Bilbo behind.

“No. We press on.” Thorin came from where he stood watch to join the group. “This storm looks like it will not let up any time soon. I would get us to the Misty Mountains and across them before more storms hit.”

“Thorin be reasonable. We are all cold and wet. What is one day out of the rain while our things dry? A hot meal would do wonders for everyone involved. And there is still the small problem of that map. It needs to be read, and I haven’t the skills to do it.” Gandalf said as he puffed on his pipe.

Gimli ducked his head ready for another argument between their resident wizard and his king. The first time Gandalf had brought up the map Thorin had nearly exploded with rage at the mention of elves. Even now his face reddened, and he took a breath as if he were to start shouting. Finally, he looked at Gimli. “And you? What do the gods say? Do they tell you how to read the map?”

Oh he did not want to be placed in the middle of this. “I do not know about the map. What I do know is there is a city I have never been to before where we rest. The buildings are too delicate to be Man made.” There that was all they were getting out of him. Of course, he knew from the stories what the map said but there were other things they needed. Like supplies and rest. Gandalf made a there you see motion and Thorin huffed.

“Rivendell, the last homely home. There is no place better than that to find one who can read this map. Besides we are starting to run low on supplies Thorin. We can restock there.” Gandalf muttered before puffing on his pipe once more. Gimli sighed. He wished for nothing more than his own pipe and a pinch of Old Toby. But his father would likely try to tan his hide if he touched one before he was an adult again.

“Fine we make for Rivendell. We stay only as long as it takes to read the map and gather supplies.” Thorin bit out. “Who am I to question the gods.” He nearly glared at Gimli before going back to the edge of camp to keep watch over the Company.


	5. Chapter 5

Honestly after everything that Bilbo remembered about his trip with the Company he had forgotten the two weeks of rain. Already he was sick of it. He was soaked and had even gotten a bit of a head cold that he had to fight against. Thankfully he had the foresight to bring a bit of honey which helped to sooth his aching throat. The pony hair was doing nothing for his stuffy nose. “You just have to get through this, and the rest of the trip will be dry for the most part.” Though a lot of it was cold and miserable.

Still he pressed on until the last of the rain was nothing but a wet nuisance and the burnt out farmhouse was in front of him. He supposed that was to be expected even with Thorin having a two-week head start on him. “Well then the trolls should already be dealt with. I wonder if they found the cave?”

The hobbit slid from his pony tying both of them to what remained of a post in the house before going to explore. He very much wanted Sting back. In all of his preparations he didn’t think to bring a weapon with him. Foolish of him he knew but he had always carried Sting with on his travels that it was just second nature to him now. The smell hit him before he saw anything. The dark stench of the cave was almost enough to send him running before he pulled on his waist coat, wrapped a handkerchief around his lower face, and marched right up to the opening.

The inside of the cave was just as dark as he thought it would be. There was still some daylight left and if he hurried, he would find Sting and be on his way. He might even take some of the coins for later when they needed money. He was careful not to step on any bones or in any webs. He had spent plenty of time the last go around in webs thank you very much. He had just come across the pile of coins that he stuffed in a makeshift bag made from another handkerchief. Ha! Take that Thorin. They were not as useless as you claimed them to be. Suddenly there was a sound and before Bilbo could even turn around, he felt something strike him across the head.

Bilbo groaned as he came to. There were voices that made the throbbing worse. He let out another groan and squeezed his eyes shut. Slowly he opened them once more to see the three trolls sitting around a cook fire. They were clearly discussing what to do with him. Why hadn’t the others taken care of the trolls? Was he mistaken in thinking they would come this way? No Gandalf would have insisted on it. Perhaps they had just missed them? After all it had been Bilbo that they had come after that lead to them being captured. Maybe he really was bad luck?

He twisted and turned searching for his ponies. He felt his lunch try to come up as he saw what was left of the poor creatures. Skinned and gutted like a common hare. Bilbo turned away gasping for air. They were going to do the same to him! He looked around hoping to find anything that could cut away his bindings. One of the trolls stood and walked to where Bilbo was tied up. “It’s awake. You didn’t hit it hard enough.”

The troll raised their fist and Bilbo flinched. “Wait! Wait! You don’t want to eat me. I’m not more than a mouthful. I have a bad case of parasites.” He twisted and pulled at the rope around his wrist. Before he could continue protesting the troll lifted him and squeezed. Bilbo struggled to draw in air.

“What do you think it is? Never seen one before.” Bilbo gasped for air as he was passed to the next troll and then the next as they continued to discuss if they needed more pony meat or not to flavor the pot. If Bilbo lived through this, he swore he would never again go into a cave without first checking for trolls. Something whizzed by his fast too fast for his eyes to make out. The troll screamed and threw him. Bilbo landed hard letting out screamed as his ribs couldn’t handle the abuse anymore. The hobbit tried to take in breath, but nothing would come. His eyes watered from the pain.

He jerked as fire landed on his coat. He kicked and wiggled until it was off of him. Two figures he hadn’t expected to see stood shooting arrow after arrow until the trolls lay motionless. Elrohir darted over as graceful as a dancer. “Careful Master Hobbit you just took a nasty fall.” He waved to his brother to come only for Elladan to ignore him and continue looking around. “I am sorry we did not get here sooner. But Mithrandir was certain you would be later in showing up.”

Gandalf knew he was on his way? Then why in all that was green and growing did he not stop to get Bilbo in the first place?! Maybe Thorin knew and refused? There were so many questions! The elf carefully unbound his wrist which had been torn bloody in his need to escape. His ankles were not much better. One was turning black. He must have landed on it wrong too. His ribs were his biggest concern. Each breath was like fire but he could finally breath.

“Mithrandir was uncertain if you would answer his letter without him there prodding you. Just in case he asked us to watch the road. We’ve had some issues with orcs as of late.” Elladan called out before joining his brother. “That is bad. Can you ride a horse?”

Bilbo nodded and tried to at least sit up on his own. “My things. Can we take it with?” Elladan nodded before going to collect his things. Bilbo watched before his attention was brought back to his wounds when Elrohir slathered a cream over the burns on his hands. “Thank you.”

“We will need to treat the rest before they fester. I am no mender of bones. That will have to wait until we return home.” The elf helped him with his shirt that had been burned and now stuck to his flesh. It hurt something fierce to peel it away but the soothing cream was quickly applied before a clean bandage was wrapped around his torso. His arm had to go into a sling and by the time his leg was set between two sticks and wrapped Elladan had gathered his belongings.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a long time since Gimli had seen the last homely house. Longer still since he had stayed more than a night while passing through. He almost broke away from his family to go to the rooms that had been kept for him and his husband. Only at the last moment did he remember they were not his rooms and would not be for another seventy years if things went the way they had last time. It caused an ache in his heart to be in this place that was nearly another home while it wasn’t anymore. How would it feel when he laid his eyes on the Green Woods? He had spent many years beneath the branches there with his husband.

“Cheer up Gimmers. It’s only a bunch of elves. There is no need for such a sour look on your face.” Kili nudged him as they shared the workload of mending clothes. Dori was normally the one to handle such things but even for him it would be too much to ask to repair the entire Company’s clothing by himself. It was enough to keep his hands busy while the “adults” did the talk. It did nothing to calm his mind.

“I’m not worried about a bunch of elves. I’m sure they will be a fine host.” Gimli muttered as he stitched up yet another popped seam.

“Oh? If it isn’t the elves you are worried about then what has your face looking like you ate a lemon?” Kili asked as he set down a freshly mended shirt to pick up another.

Sighing Gimli laid his work in his lap. “Have you ever thought about your One? I worry that…I might never meet them. Or if I did, I would not have the heart to try and woo them. I mean would it be fair to them if I did?”

Kili was silent as he placed several more stitches into the patch he was working on. “You mean would it be okay because you see them in your dreams? I don’t know. You are a bit young to be thinking about your One. It’ll happen when it happens. Tell me does your dreams show you if I get married to mine?” Gimli snorted before shoving his cousin.

“You’re not that much older than me. Why are you worried about marriage?” He would see to it that Kili reached the age to be married. He deserved it much like two mischievous hobbits had back in his time. “I told you before my dreams do not work like that. It shows me the big things.”

Before they could continue the horns sounded alerting them to a party returning from the field. It had been Lord Elrond’s sons. Though why they had gone out Gimli wasn’t told. A second blast of the horns sounded making a hard pit in Gimli’s stomach. He set down his things to go and see who was hurt.

“Gimli? What’s wrong?” That’s right only someone who spent much time in Rivendell knew their system of communication. Kili stood with him looking a bit lost.

“Nothing. It’s just strange to sound the horn if they already know you are coming. I was thinking of going to check it out. You can either come with me or stay behind to finish. I know Thorin’s orders were no Dwarf be left by themselves.” Gimli watched as Kili quickly put away his things to rush along with Gimli.

They arrived just as the healers’ doors shut. “What happened?” Kili asked as he tried to peek past the guard. Gimli just shook his head.

The guard, an elf Gimli did not know, kept his feet firmly in place blocking Kili from entering. “A guest of Mithrandir has been injured. They require treatment. If you want to know more, you will have to wait until the healer allows visitors.”

A visitor of Tharkûn? Was it Radagast? It was still too early for the council to be formed. They hadn’t even gotten to see the map yet! What if it was the Lady? Could she be hurt? He could force his way in. He was no longer a Dwarf of advanced age but a dwarf about to hit his prime. He was strong and not worn down by battles.

The wizard appeared down the hall with Thorin on his heels. Lord Elrond also followed along in the grace of elves. “Gandalf who is it that is hurt?”

Stopping at the door Gandalf looked down at the two younger members of the Company. “I believe it to be our burglar. I sent a letter to him in Bree. I had hopped he would have caught up before now.”  
“You sent for the hobbit!” Thorin bellowed startling all that were there. “We already have our fourteenth member. Why would you go against me?” His tan cheeks going red with anger.

“Because you stubborn fool I told you we would need him if we were to sneak past the dragon if the beast still lives. And clearly he is just the hobbit I thought he was if he was willing to answer my letter.” Before more could be said on either side there came an ear-piercing scream from inside the healer’s halls. Gimli felt his heart stop before he was shoving his way passed the guard.

The doors swung open as he shoved against them. There laying in a bed much to big for them pale and clammy was none other than Bilbo Baggins. He looked close to fainting as the healer touched his ankle. The poor hobbit let out a scream and fainted when the healer pulled his leg once more. “What happened?”

“Trolls got to him before we did. They were going to eat him.” Elladan said from his perch on the stool near the bed. “Poor thing lost his ponies. If we had been later, he surely would have gone into the stew pot.”

The healer looked up from where he was wrapping the splint on Bilbo’s leg. “All of you out. I cannot work if you are in here pestering me. He has severe burns on his hands and chest that are starting to fester. There is a rattle in his chest that I do not like. The bindings were too tight, and a sickness has settled in his lungs.”


	7. Chapter 7

There were voices that entered Bilbo’s sleep. Hushed voices, concerned voices, even angry ones. Why they were there he wasn’t quite sure. He clawed his way to consciousness. It was a hard struggle against the drugs the healer had given him to dull the pain. Finally, he was able to pry his eyes open. His heart did something weird and for one moment he worried it was going to give out on him like it had in the Undying Lands. Before his bed stood Thorin Oakenshield and a dwarf he did not know. A very young dwarf as he had little in the way of facial hair.

“You’re awake Master Hobbit.” The young dwarf spoke as Thorin did nothing more than glare. “You’ve been asleep for three days now. How are you feeling?”

Bilbo was not having any sort of conversation laying on his back thank you very much. Slowly and as carefully as possible he pushed himself to a sitting position. The young dwarf helping him and fluffing several pillows behind him. “Thank you. I feel very much like a troll tried to squish me into jelly. Might I have your names? I am Bilbo Baggins from Bag Ends.” He may be hurting but there was no reason to not be polite.

“I am Gimli son of son of Glóin. This is Thorin Oakenshield. At your service.” So, this was Gimli before he had met the dwarf in Rivendell sixty years from now. My how things were so different. The most striking was the lack of suspicion he was use to seeing in the eyes of dwarves to anyone outside of their own kind. Maybe he just wasn’t taught it yet?

“At yours and your family’s. Are you not a bit young to be going on such a quest? I’m in no way an expert in dwarven ages but you look very young for a dwarf.” Was this why they had not chosen to bring Bilbo along? But how did the young dwarf convince the others to take him along if he had not been able to the first time around?

“Aye I am young. But I’ve been blessed with true dreaming.” The near growl from Thorin made both look to him. Right dwarves were a secretive bunch. The king under the mountain would not want such a thing known to an outsider. Still looking at Thorin Gimli continued to speak. “I hear that you got a letter from Gandalf asking you to come along on our quest.” The look got darker on Thorin’s face. “Well someone better get to the heart of the matter. Are you coming with us or not?”

“Of course I am! I did not just leave my comfortable home in the Shire to spend two damn weeks soaked to the bone only to wind up nearly troll food to turn back now.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “No that won’t do. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout. I just hurt a bit. The letter was quite insistent that you were in need of a-a burglar. Well as it is known hobbits are quite near invisible when they want to be.”

“And they are gentle folk with no knowledge of warfare. Go home Master Hobbit. This is no place for gentle folk.” Thorin turn away as if to say there would be no more discussing such things.

“And how do you suppose I do that? I broke my leg and several ribs when I faced those trolls alone. I have burns on my hands. And now I hear there are orcs of all things between here and the Shire. Shall I just go meet my death then?” That got the stubborn king to finally look at him. “I know your quest won’t be safe. But the way back isn’t safe either.”

“You’re hurt. We cannot guaranty your safety. It’s too hard for a someone who looks more like a grocer than a burglar. Can you even weld a weapon?” Bilbo waited as the dwarf finally came to an end of his list of why he shouldn’t come along.

“As to me being hurt the elves are doing all they can. I’ll be on my feet in a week or a little over. I doubt you will be taking off any time before then?” The look on Thorin’s face confirmed it. “I don’t need your protection. I can take care of myself.” Still the king looked like he would refuse. “Fine. How about a game? If I win, I go with you. If I lose you can leave me here.”

“A game?” A dark brow rose and what could be the start of a smile formed on Thorin’s face. “What kind of game?”

“That is for me to choose. Do we have a deal?” Thorin nodded so Bilbo held out his hand to seal it. The dwarf paused before clasping his hand. It was a strange feeling being able to hold the hand on his friend once more and not be surrounded by snow and death. “I want to play a hobbit game. It is a game of throwing. We call it darts.”

At the confused look on the king’s face Bilbo knew he had him. And if he did happen to lose, he only promised to be left behind. He did not promise to stay behind. Gimli smiled from where he stood. So, he was smarter than his king. Maybe his true dreaming had already alerted him to the cleverness of hobbits? Bilbo would just have to catch the lad on his own and pick his brain for what he knew.

He was growing tired and his lungs felt like he had taken in water. “When I heal, we will have our game. Allow me to rest now.” The dwarves bowed and left him to his rest. The poppy he was give sunk its claws in his mind once more dragging him under.


	8. Chapter 8

This was a really bad idea. Gimli sighed as he watched one little hobbit hobble across the courtyard. The others had all gattered having heard the wager between the King and Bilbo. One of the elves hovered near his elbow ready to catch him if he fell. “Really I’m quite alright.” Gimli could hear the hobbit say to the elf as they made their way to an archery target of all things. It had been three days since they had made the wager. Only now was Bilbo allowed out of bed. In that time Gimli had only spoken to him once and that was on his ability to carve wood. It was not one of his normal crafts, more elven than dwarf some would say. However, Gimli had picked up the craft in his elder years when the hammer began to get too heavy and his eyes needed more that simple glass to see.

So he fashioned a set of darts according to his memory and the picture Bilbo had drawn him. He had presented them to the hobbit just this morning. There was some fussing over by the target as both Thorin and Bilbo stood in front of it. They took several steps away from the target, something about a proper distance. It was then Gimli saw a line had been drawn on the ground. “Yes yes I know we are not shooting a bow. But if you step over the line you lose the game.”

Finding it amusing to watch Bilbo shove at Thorin to get him to move and getting no where Gimli came forward. Finally Thorin stepped behind the line as if to say it was by his leave did the hobbit move him. “I’ve brought the darts. Odd little things.” Gimli had played a round or two with Marry and Pippin in his day.

“Thank you.” Bilbo smiled and took the box in his arm that still laid in the sling. “Now it is the goal of the game to throw one of these and make it stick. The closer to the middle the better. Here I’ll go first.” He fumbled with the box and got one of the darts free of their holding. “Very good balance these have. I wished I were using my good hand for this.” Bilbo took up the dart and tossed it at the target barely keeping it from hitting the edge.

“I thought the goal was to hit the target?” Thorin asked and took his own dart. Gimli decided it would be best if he held the box. He watched as his king tossed the dart landing in the ring outside of the bullseye.

“It is.” Bilbo took up another dart. He tossed it as well and hit closer to the bullseye. The next throw of their king landing midway between the center and the edge of the target. “But I didn’t want you to back out. Best shot two out of three?” Before Thorin could answer Bilbo tossed his dart and hit the bullseye.

“You lied to me.” Thorin said as he stared at the hobbit. He had the last of his darts in his hand twisting it between his fingers.

“I didn’t lie. I just didn’t tell you I was good with both hands. This isn’t the first time I’ve broken my arm. Won’t be the last I suppose.” Bilbo took up another dart and tossed it hitting the center once more. “I am however a bit more than just good at this game. Never trust a hobbit in a game of skill when they want something.”

Gimli laughed as the rest of the Company tossed coins to each other having lost their wagers. Even the sons of Elrond had to toss coins to Gandalf. Gimli himself accepted his wager won. He knew how tricky hobbits could be. His king just looked lost. “You’re not going!”

“Are you going back on your word then? Where is the dwarven honor in that? Or is honor only something you care about sometimes?” Bilbo asked. There wasn’t any malice in his voice. Though if Gimli knew any better there was a more than a bit of disappointment. “You can do what ever you want. Tie me up and leave. Sneak away in the middle of the night. I’ll still follow.”

“Why?” Gimli wanted to know that as well. “Why would you risk your life for a bunch of dwarves.”

Bilbo opened his mouth and then closed it. “I’m not sure really. I see you and I think of a dear friend I lost a long time ago. I was too young back then to help them. I can help you now. Just give me a chance to do it. I would much rather be in the company of dwarves than on my own in the wilderness.”

“I am not some hobbit that you lost. I am the King Under the Mountain.” Gimli wanted nothing more than to smack his king upside his head. Couldn’t he see how much pain was in Bilbo’s eyes? He had to wonder who the hobbit had lost to bring such a look in his normally so bright eyes.

“I-I know that. But I can help you. I am lighter on my feet than any dwarf and I can go unseen where a dwarf would draw attention. I am even willing to fund this quest.” That got their attention. “I brought my own coin. I own Bag Ends and the land around it. I have many who pay rent in coin. I also found the troll hoard. Anything you find useful you can take.”

“That’s a mighty fine offer Master Hobbit.” Balin spoke up for the first time since this game had started. “It would lighten our burden greatly depending on what you found.”

“And he wouldn’t be half bad if we were to give him some throwing dagger.” Nori pipped in. He cleaned under his nails. “I mean someone who can throw that well has some skill. It wouldn’t be much trouble for me to teach him to throw a dagger.”

“What did you bring with you anyways?” Kili pipped up from where he sat. “They mentioned you lost your ponies.”

“Well yes I did. I would need to borrow one if that is all the same. I brought cookware and all the unperishable from my larder. A-as I said I have my coin which is to be used however the company needs. Oh, and I found some weapons in the cave if you wish to have them. Though I would like the little sword if it is all the same to you. I’m not as good as I would like to be with it but a sword is better than nothing.”

This was not at all how they had described Bilbo being in the beginning. Why he seemed prepared to fight an army! Was this because he had had time to think about coming along or was it because…the hobbit couldn’t know anything right? He wouldn’t have stepped out of his door if he had. Gimli felt a headache coming. He would need to ask questions and carefully if he didn’t want the hobbit to think him touched in the head.


	9. Chapter 9

Even with elvish magic and healing Bilbo needed time to fully heal. There were no more talks about leaving him behind, not after the Company saw the weapons, he had insisted be brought out of the cave troll. The nice sum of money went a long way to smoothing things over as well. He hadn’t had much time to talk with his Dwarves. Not with the healer elf hovering. That was fine. He needed time to think. He had another Dwarf he had to make sure stayed alive. If not for the desire to see all in the Company live, then for his nephew’s sake if he should fail in destroying the one ring.

The food stuff went even further in putting Bilbo in their good graces. Especially the meat and potatoes. He didn’t mind eating elven food. He quite liked a salad. And there was one dwarf who seemed to like them too. Or at least tolerated the taste. At least that is what he heard from Gandalf. Gimli. Bilbo still hadn’t gotten to talk to the lad. He needed to. If he had true dreaming, then maybe he could tell Bilbo if he was doing the right thing. That or the sneaky lad was like him and knew of the future from living through it.

“What has you thinking so hard?” Kili asked as he popped his head into the healer’s hall through an open window. He gave a cheeky grin and swung himself around to sit on the windowsill.  
“I thought your uncle told you not to come here without one of the others?” Bilbo asked as he read over the books he had borrowed from the library. There would be no way he could explain how he knew the elven language if asked but they had better books on healing and his mind was rusty.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him is what I always say. Are you going to answer my question?” Kili cocked his head as if listening before hopping off the windowsill to come closer. He plucked a book from the stack. It only took seconds for him to skim over the titles to know they were not in any language he could read going by the face he pulled.

“I am thinking about how best to keep someone alive. I have very little skill in healing but that doesn’t mean I can’t pick it up while we wait for the map your uncle mentioned to be read. We are still three weeks from the right moon. I figured I could pick up the basics now and refine what I know later. I mean Nori was it? He promised to show me how to use knives. Throwing ones. And your brother promised to show my how to use them in hand to hand combat.”

“My brother did?” When Bilbo nodded Kili grinned. “Well if we are all teaching you something I might as well teach you how to shoot a proper bow. Not one of those long things the elves use.” They both froze as if they were boys caught in the cookie jar when the door started opening. Before Bilbo could do anything Kili was already out the window and likely far away. The elf that had been tending to him smiled.

“How are we feeling?” He asked as he sat on the bed. His fingers were gentle as he prodded the ankle that had less swelling then it had in days.

“Better. Much better. Can I join the others for dinner today? I should very much like to get to know the people I am to travel with.” The elf made a face at that though he kept his peace.

“If you keep off your leg and don’t strain your ribs too much then you may join them.” He held a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder to keep him from running that instant. “As long as you are escorted. I don’t want you falling and doing more damage.”

“Yes yes fine. You can walk me there.” Eagerly Bilbo got out of his bed and set forth to the great dinning hall. He was excited to sit down with his dwarves. Gandalf waved to him from where he sat with Lord Elrond. Nodding his greeting in return Bilbo went to the low table set up for the dwarves. He didn’t like the idea of sitting at the tall table made to fit the long legs of men. He wasn’t a child and had no desire to feel like one. Kili and Fili boxed him in before he could even choose where he wanted to sit. Kili piled as much food on his plate as he possible could while Fili waved over Ori and Gimli.

“Forgive me for asking Master Baggins but I couldn’t help myself. I asked some questions about the way things are done in the Shire. Is it true you eat more than three meals a day?” Ori asked as he took his place beside Fili and Gimli sat on the other side of Kili.

“Well yes we do. Let’s see we star with Breakfast. Then we move to Second Breakfast. Of course, there is elevenses followed by lunchon. Next is afternoon tea to be finished off with supper and dinner. There are some hobbit that eat even more but I’ve found those to work just fine.” Bilbo tucked into his food. Of course, it was rude to talk before eating by hobbit standards, but it was just fine by dwarven.

“What happens if you don’t eat so much? Not to be rude. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked. Just ignore that question. What else is different about the Shire?”

Swallowing and taking a sip of ale Bilbo cleared his throat. “It’s quite alright. I don’t mind questions from someone who truly wants to know. I suppose I would do what everyone else does. Put a hole in my belt. We age-”

“You mean you starve if you don’t eat often?” Thorin piped in. His own plate having gone untouched.

“Well I wouldn’t exactly call it starving. It isn’t pleasant but I’ve managed before. I just get a bit thinner than I would like around the middle.” He patted his stomach as if to show how round it was. Though already it had lost quite a bit of his roundness.

“So you do starve.” Thorin insisted. Bilbo rolled his eyes and took another bite of his food. Thorin had no room to talk about starving. More than once he had seen the king go hungry for the sake of his nephews and everyone had gone hungry in Mirkwood.

“Moving on. What else do you want to know Ori?” He asked and got several responses from those around him. Many sputtered at the way he talked to the king. Others tried to hide their smiles. Rightfully Bilbo stopped carrying who he offended years ago. He might have a young body again, but he really was an old hobbit.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the crescent moon in which the map could be read came upon them quickly. Gimli stood with his family around the pedestal that would see the map revealed in full. Not only was Lord Elrond there but his sons as well. Gimli hadn’t been told about them being there the fist time. But perhaps it had just been left out? Regardless of if they had been there the first time or not there was a clear divide of dwarves and elves. Only Bilbo stood in the middle as if to not pick a side. They waited as the moon rose into position.

“What business do you have with Erebor?” Elrohir asked from where he moved to stand next to Bilbo and closest to Gimli. His brother stood on the other side of Bilbo almost as if they were there to protect the hobbit.

“Our business is our own. We just need to know what the runes say.” Thorin spoke from his spot on the other side of Gimli and furthers from the elves that he could get and not step away from the pedestal.

“I think it is.” Ellandan who had been mostly silent in the time they had gathered finally spoke up. “After all, where Master Baggins goes, we do.”

“You will not!” Gimli sighed and resisted the urge to rub his head as his king bellowed his protest. “We have no need of elves on our journey.”

“Really you don’t have to trouble yourselves. I’ll manage just fine on my own.” Bilbo’s soft voice went unheeded on many ears.

“You said so yourself you could not guaranty his safety. Then my brother and I will.” Elrohir stepped forward and Thorin met him in step.

“You don’t think I can protect one hobbit?” Thorin shouted.

“Enough!” All turned to stare at Bilbo. His face red with some form of emotion. Which emotion Gimli couldn’t place. “I will not be talked about as if I am not here. I am in no need of protection. I can handle myself. However, it might be wise to accept their help if what lies at the end of this is in fact still alive.”

The three squabbling clamped their mouths shut and looked properly chastised. Gimli wasn’t buying it. An angry hobbit was nothing to be afraid of to most folks. They would mostly puff up and shout but beyond that they were a gentler folk.

Elrond raise a brow at the outburst and moved to stand in front of the pedestal. “It is time if you are finished?” He looked first to Bilbo and then to the others.

“Yes sorry. I had to speak my mind.” Bilbo gave a bob of his head and moved away to collect himself. Gimli followed and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you alright?” He asked. Bilbo gave a small nod and leaned against the wall. The others were talking but Gimli figured they would fill him in once this was over. “I know how you feel. Most over look me because I am still a child to my people. Well not really a child but not an adult either.”

“A tween.” A what? He must have made a face or something because Bilbo smiled. “It is what we call hobbits that are not quite an adult. But they are too old to be called a child anymore. I think Men have a word for their children as well. Thank you, Gimli. You are a kind dwarf. If you promise not to coddle me for being a hobbit, I promise not to treat you like a child.”

Gimli smiled. “Aye I can do that.” He glanced back at the group as their voices raised in excitement. “I think we should rejoin the others, don’t you?”

“I think they all need a good knock on the head.” Bilbo muttered but followed Gimli back to the gathering. Finally, the moon had touched the paper lighting up the runes. Lord Elrond was reading them and just finished as the two stepped up to the group.

“You are not the only guardian who stands watch of Middle-Earth Gandalf.” Saruman, Gimli had forgotten about that wizard. Was he friend or foe yet? He would never forget what that wizard done.

As Gandalf left with Lord Elrond to meet with the White Council Gimli turned to the others. “We should leave before they try to stop us.”

“Saruman has ordered the gates to be watched.” Elrohir spoke as he looked a little out of place surrounded by dwarves. “He mentioned orc’s being seen on the road.” Gimli cursed the wizard and wanted to throttle him now before his treachery could grow. “Not to worry we know of another way out.”

The elven twins looked all too smug as they looked between the two of them. “We will only show you if you let us come along.” Ellandan stood with his hands on his hips a mirror of his brother.

“Fine but be quick about it.” Thorin grumbled. “If you slow us down, I will not stop for you.”

The two gave a bow and led the way back to the halls where they were staying. One broke off to gather their things while the dwarves packed. They took their ponies and followed the elves when both were with them once more. Bilbo protesting though not very loudly when he was placed on one of the twin’s horses. His fingers were nearly white as he gripped the saddle as hard as he could.

“What’s the matter Bilbo?” Gimli asked as he led his pony next to the great horse. Bilbo looked down at him and shook his head.

“I don’t care much for riding. I like my feet firmly on the ground. And horses are a lot bigger than a pony.” Bilbo finally answered as they continued their trek through the hidden trails of Rivendell.

“It’s not that different.” After all Gimli often rode with his husband on his horse. He didn’t see the problem with a few more feet between him and the ground.

“Yes well there isn’t. It’s just…I suddenly don’t like being so far from the ground.” Bilbo’s voice shook.

Gimli turned to really look at the hobbit. He was shaking as he gripped the horse tightly with his thighs. “How did you break your bones again?”

Bilbo looked to him. His face ashen. “I fell.” His eyes rolled into his head and only with the grace of Mahal did Gimli find the strength to jump from his pony to the horse to keep Bilbo from falling. He ignored the mutters from the others of the Company and focused on keeping them both on the horse.


	11. Chapter 11

“It's not that bad.” Bilbo buried his face in his hands. He would never live it down. He had fainted over nothing! Nothing! Gimli patted Bilbo’s thigh from where he rode in front of him on Gimli’s pony. They were both small enough not to burden the beast too much. “We should have expected you to have issues with heights after you fell.” It really wasn’t the fall. Or at least not fully. It had been a long time since he had been afraid of being anywhere high. Being held over open air by someone you care about when they were angry would leave its mark on anyone. For a long time after the battlement Bilbo had avoided any place that involved heights.

He of course got better over time. The fall had just reminded him of his fear. He would just have to get over it. He had two mountains to climb and he would not hold his Company back on a little case of fear of heights. Besides there was the tree he might have to climb if they get lost again. And the eagle. Oh, he felt faint again.

“Master Baggins? If we need to stop let me know. Otherwise try not to throw up on me.” Gimli’s voice held nothing close to mockery Instead all Bilbo could hear was concern.

“I’m fine Gimli. And really call me Bilbo. Master Baggins was my father.” He said before leaning his head against the back of Gimli’s shoulder. It helped against the desire to pass out again with the added bonus of not having to see the ground. Stupid trolls. If he failed a second time and had to deal with those trolls, he would scream. And perhaps steal some of Gandalf’s fireworks to blow up that cave. “Thank you. For caring.”

The ride was silent for a little while before Bilbo felt Gimli sigh. “We all care about you Bilbo. Even Thorin in his weird way. We would try so hard to make sure you could keep yourself safe if we didn’t. Dwarves are a race that show our affection in teasing or teaching.”

Bilbo chuckled and raised his head. He didn’t feel so close to fainting. “Really? And how does he show he cares?”

“By not putting you on watch. It isn’t that he doesn’t think you are capable. He would shove you on watch if he thought that. Just so you could learn. Supervised of course. But right now, you are injured and should rightfully still be under a healer. Think about where we are in line.” Bilbo took the chance to look around. Thorin and Fili rode ahead of them at the front of the line. Followed by Dwalin. There was a slight gap between Dwalin and Oin. Then there was Dori and Ori. Kili, Gimli and himself all rode in the middle. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur came after them. There was another slight gap before Balin, Gloin, and Nori brought up the end. Even further back was the one of the elf twins. Looking ahead of them Bilbo could barely make out the other acting as a scout.

“We are in the middle.” Bilbo was a little lost on why that mattered. He had been in the middle most of the trip the last time as well.

“Exactly. It is where you will be the safest. If something is ahead Thorin will be the first to handle it. If something comes up from behind, then Nori and Balin will take it out before it reaches us.” Gimli turned to look over his shoulder and smiled. “From the look on your face I take it you don’t like it.” Bilbo nodded.

“I feel utterly useless.” Bilbo confess as he once again looked over where everyone was in line. It had been much the same as it had been the first time. He had assumed it was to keep Dwalin and Nori as far from each other as possible. One being a thief and the other being the captain of the guard after all.

“You’re not. You are just injured. He would put anyone that wasn’t fully well where he knew they were safe. Besides it’s about protection not being useful. Oin is our healer. Ori is next to the youngest against Kili and then myself. As much as it pains me dwarves are protective of their young.” That made Bilbo feel slightly better. Not enough to forgive Thorin of his silent treatment Bilbo was receiving since the day he won the game of darts. Any time he tried to talk with the king he was no where to be found or if he was, he quickly found somewhere else to be.

Thorin had been silent the first time around but he had never outright avoided Bilbo. Maybe he had done something to ease the tension when they had first met the last time. Or perhaps it was his not quite honest way of getting included in the Company that had lost him the respect of the king? Bilbo didn’t know and he was not looking forward to a trip that took nearly a year to complete with a dwarf that hated his guts. He would just have to try harder to prove himself a worthy companion.

“Can you sleep in the saddle Bilbo?” Gimli asked as they continued the long trek through the dark. They were going to put as much distance between Rivendell and them as they could in case Lord Elrond sent scouts after his sons.

“Once or twice but…Alright I don’t want to fall from the pony.” He felt his cheeks heat up in shame as he admitted to his fear.

“You won’t. I can ride behind you and you can use my chest as a resting place. Then when I get tired we can switch places again. I don’t think Thorin intends to stop for the night. I think he wants to prove he is just as tough as the elves. He forgets there are some of us that are mere mortals.” That honestly wasn’t a bad idea. Bilbo forgot just how competitive dwarves could be to elves. And the elves would win for they needed less rest than a mortal did.


	12. Chapter 12

The days drug on in a slow march. Gimli had forgotten in all his long years just how boring traveling was. He had grown too use to the games he played with his husband. Who could kill the most something, be it orc, or spiders, or even just a silly game of spying. One would find something in the land scape and the other had to guess what it was. His elf was a clever one but always kept the game fair. For Gimli’s eyes did not see as far or as well. He could not play such games now.

His king called for them to be quiet on the long march and that was law out here. So Gimli was bored and thought long about his husband and what he would do once he saw Legolas once more. He was no closer to the answer of trying to woo his One then he had been when he awoken in his bed in the Blue Mountains. Perhaps he could just offer friendship to the elf and see where it would take them in the years to come. After all he was only a young dwarf and his father would likely try and kill them both if he tried to seek anything more before he was seventy.

As the sun began to set, they finally came to the foot of the Misty Mountain. “Unpack the ponies. They will be of no use to us crossing this mountain. A storm is upon us and I would not fight them to see them across. We can travel the rest of the way on foot.” Thorin called to the Company. All but the elves did as they were told.

Items were gone through to see what would be necessary for the journey ahead and what could be left behind. None were willing to give up the food they had brought with. They divided what they could between the fifteen members. “Let us help carry some of the weight.” Ellandan spoke from where he kept his horse still. “Our horses are elven trained they will not be frightened by a storm. They can carry most of the burden if that is alright.”

Thorin was silent for a while. “No. If they were to fall, we would lose everything. We cannot risk it. Send your horses home. Hopefully our ponies will follow.”

Ellandan sighed but began to unpack his own horse. “Is there no other way around the mountain?” He asked.

“No. Not if we are to reach the Lonely Mountain by Durin’s Day. You can always go back. We have no need of you.” Thorin shouldered his pack.

Ellandan gave another sigh and stroked the beast’s nose before whispering in its ear. The beast followed its pair and the ponies followed the horses. Ever a creature to stay together. Once everyone was loaded with their things, they began the slow march up the mountain just as the first signs of rain began.

It was a slow and steady pace that they set but even that was too harsh on Bilbo if anyone bothered to look. He was pale and looked to be in a great deal of pain. His eyes constantly darting to the edge as if it would give away at any second. Without a word Gimli took hold of Bilbo’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “Be calm Bilbo. None will let you come to harm.” He could carry the hobbit. At least then it would ease the pain his leg must be in. But he felt it would just make his fear of falling worse.

As the night wore on the rain grew heavier until they could hear thunder. Gimli watched for lightning but there were none to be seen. Rocks rolled down from above them to hit the path they were on making it smaller than before. It was then Gimli remembered his father’s words about Stone Giants. Could they not have stayed away from their fight but just a day? They had avoided the trolls just fine! Except that had left them alive to hurt Bilbo. Gimli cursed and held the hobbit’s hand all that much tighter. He would not let anything happen to him. After all young Frodo still needed his uncle.

Hours passed in the rain until finally the stone beneath them began to move. They threw themselves back against the mountain wall. Only the stone began to fall apart as the Giant they were standing on began to move. Gimli cursed and tied to keep to his feet. The world shook around them and he could hear Thorin shouting. Kili just as loud as he shoved his brother forward as the ground gave away. They watched as half of their company was able to seek shelter on true rock as they were taken away by the movement of the Giant.

Bilbo squeezed his hand just as hard as they were suddenly moving forward when the Giant lost its head and began to crumble beneath them. Gimli landed hard as they jumped to the ledge. There was a sharp tug on his arm nearly throwing him backwards. He shouted and twisted as he fell. His eyes followed where his hand was linked with Bilbo’s and to his horror saw the hobbit struggling to keep ahold as he dangled over the edge of the cliff. Gimli could hear shouting. He didn’t care what it was only that someone come quickly to help him!

Bilbo’s face was ashen as they both slid further to the edge of the cliff. Now both of Gimli’s arms were over the side and he could feel the ground crumbling under their joint weight. He heard Thorin shout, but he could not make out the words. The dwarven king was pushing his way through the confused bunch as fast as he could. The last thing Gimli saw before the ground gave way completely was the horror-stricken faces of his king and his father as both knelt to grab them.


	13. Chapter 13

Groaning Bilbo sat up. Somehow, he had lived. “Gimli?” He shook the boy that had bravely held on even though it meant he fell too. All he got was silence. Bilbo placed his hand above the others mouth. He sighed when he felt the gentle puff of breath hit his hand. Hopefully it was just a matter of time before the boy woke up. Bilbo felt along his hip to find the handle of his sword. As he unsheathed it it began to glow softly. “Well I knew there were goblins.” It did add light for him to see. He held it over Gimli as he checked for wounds.

There was a darkening bruise on Gimli’s face and a nasty cut above his eye, but nothing looked too horrible. Bilbo felt along both arms and then his legs. Nothing felt broken but he could be wrong. He was no healer after all. “It would be amazing if you were to wake up now.” Bilbo whispered in the dark before getting up. He tried to lift the young dwarf but even being smaller than a normal dwarf Gimli was far heaver than a hobbit. And this body was not use to lifting things so heavy.

Bilbo’s leg protested the added weight and gave out beneath him sending both to the ground once more. Gasping for air Bilbo pushed Gimli off of him and sat down. What was he going to do now? He couldn’t signal to the others he still lived and needed help. Nor could he leave Gimli here. Not to the mercy of goblins and Gollum. He still did not know if he would end the poor creature’s life or not. For in the end if Bilbo failed and the quest fell to Frodo once again then Gollum was the only one who could see the ring destroyed.

He shook Gimli once again. The boy groaned but nothing more happened. “Come on Gimli. I can’t carry you out of here.” He whispered and shoved the dwarf again. Soft brown eyes finally opened making Bilbo sigh. “Thank the Green Lady. That’s a good lad. I need you to wake up.” It took a little more prodding to awaken the dwarf fully. With both of them working they got Gimli to his feet.

“Where are we?” Gimli asked as he looked around them. He leaned against Bilbo as they moved through the tunnels.

“We fell quite far. So maybe tunnels under the mountain?” Bilbo tightened his grip on Gimli’s belt. They walked slowly through the dark with only the light of Sting to guide them. “Well which way do you think we should go?”

Gimli grumbled and placed a hand to his head. Shaking it he finally pointed. “I can hear water running that way. If there is water, then there should be a way out. My head hurts like I spent too long at my cups.”

That brought a frown to Bilbo’s lips. “A young lad shouldn’t drink so much. I’ve seen what that can do to a person’s stomach in the long run.” Beside him Gimli snorted.

“What happen to you not treating me like a child?” He grunted as they slid nearly sending them to the ground once again.

“I’m not. Just saying that no one adult or otherwise should drink enough that they are ill the day after.” Bilbo puffed for air. His ribs were on the mend much faster than his leg had been but the fall down the mountain had aggravated them. He swore to himself as soon as they were safely over this mess, he would take a holiday and then go destroy the ring. Let his body rest. It had only been in the later years of his life that the ring held any sway over him.

At each break in the tunnel Bilbo paused and allowed Gimli a moments rest while he listened for the running water. Bilbo would then pull Gimli’s arm around his shoulders and follow the path the young dwarf pointed out for him. They came to a stop when they saw the underground lake. This was where he had met Gollum.

“Are you alright Bilbo?” Gimli asked. His breathing was labored but did not sound wet to Bilbo’s ears. Bilbo nodded but his eyes never left the lake. “What’s wrong?”

Blinking several times Bilbo finally found his voice. He could not give the truth, so he settled on another. “Hobbits do not do well with large bodies of water. A tub is about as much as we want to be in. So, I hope we do not have to cross that to get out.”

His eye flowed over the water looking for Gollum. The creature was not anywhere to be seen. Perhaps it would take longer to meet the creature. “We should rest a while before trying to find the way out.” Bilbo said before lowering Gimli to the ground. He was pale though if it was due to the lack of light washing his skin out or due to injury Bilbo did not know. Bilbo did not stray far in his wanderings only enough to test the water which was surprisingly fresh and not filled with filth of goblin. He brought some to Gimli. “Here drink this. It would be best to save what is in our water skins for later.” In case they were lost in the tunnels for longer than the night.

Just as Gimli took the cup from him Bilbo heard a rock and then nothing as something slammed painfully into the back of his head. The world went black for a moment as he staggered. “Filthy Hobbitses! It has come to take the Precious!” Another sharp blow and Bilbo saw stars.

He swung at the creature that attacked him. Gimli shouted and got to his feet though he swayed like a leaf in the wind. “Face me you foul thing!” Gimli bellowed and pulled his ax free swinging it at the air.

Bilbo pushed to his feet and held Sting out looking for the bugger that attacked him. Hobbits. Gollum had called him a hobbit. He must know! He had been brought back too. His heart raced in his chest. He was much afraid that it would give out. There beside him! Bilbo swung Sting at the air to his left hearing a squeal of pain. If he did more than clip Gollum he did not know. Once more he swung only to miss. Something heavy hit his ribs sending him to the ground. Before he could get to his feet or get air in his lungs strong hands wrapped around his ankle. He was pulled and felt water rise around him.

Shouting and shoving at the enemy he could not see Bilbo struggled to keep his head above the water. His head went under and strong fingers wrapped around his throat. He bucked and clawed at the mad creature that held him below the lake. His lungs filled with water. By the Green Lady he was going to die! He bit at the hand that scratched at his face. Suddenly he was yanked free of the water and tossed to shore. He coughed and retched until his lungs were able to take in air. Gollum screamed and thrashed on the ground before rushing off into the dark.

“Are you okay Bilbo?” Gimli patted his back to help clear his lungs. “That’s it Laddie take it slow. Gollum has run off.”

Finding air Bilbo sat up. He stared at Gimli. “I-I believe we have much to talk about you and I. Firstly, how do you know his name?”

Gimli was silent for a long while. Finally, he nodded his head. “Aye we do. I suspect you’ll know more about what I speak then anyone else. But let’s discuss it later. Goblins are on their way. I can hear the way they echo down the stone. I will say I am a lot older than I look and I know your nephew Frodo.”

Bilbo let himself be pulled to his feet only now realizing he grasped something in his hand. He gagged and nearly lost the contents in his stomach seeing a finger with a golden ring around it. With much disgust he pulled the ring off and pocketed it. “That makes two of us. Let’s get out of here before they get to us. I’d rather not deal with them right now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Gimli should have known. Bilbo was nothing like he had been told from his father’s stories. No, he was more like what he knew of him in his own time meeting and befriending him before Bilbo went to the Undying Lands. Sadly, he had passed long before Gimli had made his own sail there. This would be better in the long run. They could work together to keep everyone else from making stupid choices. The question remained what Bilbo would do with The Ring. He would hate it but Gimli would take the ring from him and cast it in the fire himself if Bilbo was under the ring’s power.

“Before you ask Gimli no, I have no intentions of keeping this cursed ring longer than I have to. I’m already worn too thin. I much rather have a normal mortal life than turn into Gollum.” Bilbo rasped. His throat was already forming a dark ring of bruises around it. “What should we do about your fool of a king? We will have to go into Mirkwood, and I remember the last time not ending so well.”

He could only nod at the mention of Thorin. He would prove to be a problem. “I don’t suppose you would agree to knocking him on the head and carrying him through the Greenwood.” Bilbo laughed before grabbing his side groaning.

“Please don’t make me laugh. It hurts too much right now.” Bilbo stopped and gathered his strength before they pressed on once more.

“I thought your lot rested with the skin changer before that?” Gimli asked as he listened for anything coming behind him. He felt for a brush of air to tell him where to go next. It felt like it was growing stronger which should mean a way out.

“We did but I was thinking when we got there, we do not surprise him and make him angry. But first there are orcs to take care of. I know they should catch up to us before we get off the mountain. Hopefully Gandalf has brought the eagles. Not really sure how they showed up the last time.” Gimli nodded his agreement. The wizard was a mystery on the best of days.

“We will handle it. There is no other choice.” They continued down many paths and once or twice Gimli thought he had taken them back the way they came. Finally, he saw the light that shown from outside. He sighed and with the help of Bilbo they made the last of the trek.

Voice were brought to them on the wind. To distorted for them to make out. Though he could place one to belonging to his father. They walked down the mountain sliding as the leaves under their feet gave way. Before he could call out, he heard Kili shout his name. Grinning his cousins rushed to meet him. Both of them hit him making him groan from the rough hug. “Gently I bruised more than my ego falling now the cliff.”

“Careful of them. They took a fall. There could be damage done that is left unseen.” Oin called to the others. “Move back give them some air!”

Thorin took his nephews by their shoulders and pulled them away so Oin could move forward. “Thank you. Now you first Gimli. Where do you hurt and lift up your shirts? I need to see if there is any bruising on your stomach.” Use to a healer’s orders as Law Gimli pulled his shirt up as Bilbo sank to the ground to rest. It hurt to be touched but nothing felt broken. “Good nothing inside looks to be damaged. If you start having blood come from either end or you start bruising, you let me know. Don’t sleep for a day. That bruise on your head looks something awful.” Oin turned to Bilbo. “You next laddie. Off with your shirt.”

“What?!” Bilbo squawked as he quite adamantly kept his shirt pulled in place. “No. No I am quite alright. Just some bruises really. I’ll be fine.”

Oin gave him a now really look before gently placing a hand on his shoulder. “Look if you have something us other men do not have don’t be so shy. It is not uncommon that the flesh takes the wrong shape compared to the soul.”

Bilbo turned red and tried to scoot away. “Y-You think I am a woman?!”

“Well aren’t you? We thought as much with the lack of facial hair. It’s alright with us. We have many that are not in the right body. We even use to have a way to change the body to fit the soul. Though it was lost in the lonely mountain. Though elves are even more confusing in telling them apart.” Bofur said.

“I am not a woman! It is just one does not take off their clothes in front of others. It just isn’t proper.” He looked quite ready to faint once again.

“Would it make you feel better if we were to have some privacy?” Oin asked and made a move away motion to the others.

“I am quite fine! You really don’t need to do that.” Gimli laid a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. A reminder that he was amongst friends and that they were on a time crunch.

“Better do as he says. We’ll be here all night if you don’t. My uncle rarely gives up when he has a patient in need of healing.” He watched as Bilbo sighed before getting to his feet and finding a large tree to stand behind. Honestly, it was ridiculous how shy hobbits could be.

Oin followed the hobbit behind the tree where they spent a long while. Gimli kept an eye out for any sign of orc. He knew they were as safe as possible with the two elves keeping watch but there would never be enough people in his opinion to keep his cousins safe. He heard a slight gasp from Ellandan before the elf was turning his head. His brother raised a brow at the frown on his face.

A few minutes later Oin came out from behind the tree. A look of pure murder on his face. Just how badly had the hobbit been harmed in the fall for them to reach in such a way? “He’s fine. His ribs have been cracked again. Rest is what he needs.”

Bilbo came back out from behind the tree still pulling all his clothes into order. Ellandan watched him before once again looking away. Maybe there was some truth to this woman business than Bilbo was letting on. As they gathered themselves once again Gimli kept his eyes peeled for any sign of Orcs. It was strange that they had not heard them yet. Were they that far ahead that the orc had not yet caught up with them or perhaps they were behind them and the orcs still lay ahead?

Sighing Gimli took his place next to Bilbo as they made their way down the mountain. As the sun once again was setting, he heard it. The first of the wargs calling out. More than one person froze hearing that sound. Many a weapon were drawn in. “I see them. They’ll be on us in less then half an hour.” Elrohir called and pointed to the peak of the mountain. Twenty if not more beast stood a top of the cliff with more than half seating a few riders.

“To the trees!” Gandalf bellowed and waved them on.

“No!” More than a few shouted. Elrohir looked to Thorin. “No. We seek our deaths in the trees. We fight them here and now. We have three archers. Kili, Elrohir, Elladan, I want you to find shelter in the trees where you are to pick off as many as you can before they are upon us. Ori join them. Your range is not as good, but it would be better to have you shooting from somewhere safely then on the ground. Bilbo to the trees as well. We will hold them off here.”

“You can shove that thought right up your arse.” Bilbo shot back and had many turning to stare at him. “You are a fool to think I won’t be down here fighting along with the rest of you. I can fight just as well as Gimli and I don’t hear you telling him to go to the trees.”

Don’t drag him into it! Gimli glared and Bilbo shrugged as if to say sorry. He wasn’t buying it for a bit. The wargs once again howled and they were charging down the cliff side. They were lost to the trees as more came over the mountain. Forty and then sixty. They were going to have trouble with this. Thorin shouted a curse before grabbing Bilbo by the arm. “Fine you idiot. Stay beside me.”

The first of the arrows came from the elves. They could hear the howls of death from the beast. Gimli stopped counting the arrows that flew and the wrags that crossed the mountain peak. Once the first one that cleared the trees Gimli gave a war cry rushing to meet them.

Blood splashed against the ground as his ax met flesh. On a back swing he caught another. “Five…six…” He found himself falling into the habit of shouting out his number of kills. Soon another voice joined him though it was not the one he longed to hear. Fili stayed by his side keeping the wargs and their riders away from the archers.

Long after his arms began to burn did Gimli find no more to meet his ax. He had counted at least thirty kills to himself. He looked around to see the others standing as well. Morning was just barely peaking over the horizon. Bilbo leaned heavily on his knees panting. His face was pale, and he looked ready to drop at any second. The rest barely looked any better. They were all alive and that was all that mattered.

Bilbo pushed himself up and took several wobbly steps until he stood at Gimli’s side. Thorin looked their way before going to his nephews to check in with both of them. “The pale orc.” Bilbo’s voice was barely above a whisper. Either from the choking he had received or to prevent others from hearing. “He wasn’t here.”

“Aye. I noticed. My father mentioned him often in his tales while I was growing up. I was hopping he would be here so I could take his head from his body. Do you suppose this means the enemy knows?” Gimli wiped his ax clean of the gore. There was nothing he could about his face and clothes until he could get to a stream.

“I don’t know. But it could be. After all Saruman has changed. He ordered the gates shut hoping to keep us trapped. That has to mean he is evil. Or at least knows what is to happen.” Gimli nodded. That was indeed one thing to worry about. He was not in the mood to fight a wizard on top of an orc army at the end of this.

“Maybe. Right now, we should join the others. We still have a long way to go and we have wounds to look after.” Gimli patted Bilbo’s back only to get a groan of pain. “Sorry.” He braced his hand on the hobbit’s back and lead him back to the others.

“Did you see that Gimmers? I killed fifty of them.” Kili crowed as he came to hug his cousin. Fili just shook his head and held up another number a fair bit lower than Kili had claimed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from. I really don't but I felt like the dwarves have a soft mischievous side. So this chapter was born to satisfy that desire.

It was a slow climb down the cliff. One that Bilbo wished he was not awake for. His legs shook as he made his way down. Only with Gimli in front of him and the firm promise that he would not fall on such stable ground kept him going. Finally, after hours and hours of climbing they stood at the foot of the mountain. Bilbo let himself sink on a log. He was tired in a way he hadn’t felt in a very long time. Not since well, not since the first time he made this journey.

A heavy weight settled next to him. “How are your ribs?” Thorin asked.

“You know you could say something along the lines of ‘hello how are you’. I mean it is proper manner. Go on give it a try.” Bilbo smiled as the king turned red. “I promise it won’t kill you.” “How are you Master Baggins?” Thorin finally said after the silence grew to be too long.

“There that wasn’t so bad now was it? But really call me Bilbo. Master Baggins was my father.” Thorin gave him a look which made Bilbo chuckle and then groan as his ribs protested the extra movement. As Thorin reached out Bilbo waved him off. “It’s fine. They’ll be sore for a while. I’ll manage. I think my legs will give out before my ribs do.”

Thorin nodded. “We are going to rest here for the day. Everyone needs to gather their strength. We are going to make a raft to take down the river.” He pointed to his throat. “What happened?”

Frowning Bilbo touched his throat and winced. His fight with Gollum flashing through his mind. “There- There was a creature in the tunnels. He attacked me from behind. Thankfully Gimli was there to get him off.” He couldn’t very well tell Thorin that Gollum had been invisible at the time.

“My young cousin has proven himself to be quite the warrior today. I am very proud of him.” Thorin clasped his hand on Bilbo’s shoulder. “And you. You did well. You fought bravely.”

Before Bilbo could do more than sputter Thorin was gone. Well that was utterly unexpected. He felt his face burn making him feel much like a tween again when he wanted his father’s approval. Though he would have to say it was much better to have Thorin’s. Sighing he stood to help gather wood. He wasn’t an old man yet. He could still help with the camp.

“Oh no you don’t laddie. You are to sit right there and rest. Don’t think just because I need a horn to hear that I can’t hear the rattle settling back into your lungs.” Oin steered him back to the log he had been sitting on. “I want another look at those ribs later. Before sun set. I’ll find a way to get you some privacy.” A dark look crossed his face and once again Bilbo felt lost. It had been there since the first time Oin had looked him over. Looking up he raised his voice. “If any of you see our hobbit move from this log except to relieve himself you have my permission to tie him down.”

Bilbo sputtered and as a look of horror crossed his face. “I’m not a child! I can help get the camp set up for the night.” He moved to get up when Elladan popped up beside him. It was nearly enough to make him jump.

“I have rope.” He held it up to show Bilbo. “I’m very good at tying things.”

“Aye and I will help hold you down.” Thorin called from where he was gathering wood for a fire.

“You wouldn’t dare.” The king arched his brow and dropped the sticks he had gathered. “No. No no no.” Bilbo stood and tried to dart away only to have the elf catch him before he could get far. Though he did try to wiggle he was no match for an immortal.

“Here I have him. Get the rope.” Elladan called as Thorin crossed the clearing. Bilbo kicked at him only to have his legs gathered and passed over to Kili who had joined them. Thorin was gentle as much as Bilbo squirming would allow as he bound him hand and food. He was left to sit alone on the log as everyone else set about gathering firewood, hunting, and gathering what forgeable food there was. “This is utter ridiculous.” He looked to the youngest. “Gimli let me free! You know this is…what if more wargs appear. Gimli don’t ignore me! Gimli!” Even as the light of day faded, and the stew was bubbling none would set him free. “How am I supposed to eat like this?”

Thorin, damn him, sat beside Bilbo and held out a spoonful of stew. “Healers order. You are not to be released until he has a chance to look you over.”

Bilbo refused to eat. He would not be treated like a child! “This is taking it too far. I can eat on my own!” Before he could keep complaining Thorin placed the spoon in his mouth. He glared and swallowed. There was no way he would waste food. His cheeks heated and he wiggled to try and kick Thorin again. The damn dwarf only gave him a look. “I will kill you while you sleep.”

“Of course, you will.” Thorin said as he put another spoonful of food in Bilbo’s mouth before he could say anything else. Bilbo felt a warm blanket drop over his shoulders making him glance up at Fili. “Not you too.” Another spoonful and he sighed. Might as well give into fate. Once he swallowed, he opened his mouth for more. He chewed and looked once again to Thorin. “I will get even. When you least expect it.” He accepted the next spoonful. His face still felt hot as if it would burn him if he touched it. “You should eat too.”

Thorin just nodded and took a bite, from the same damn spoon, before feeding Bilbo again. “Don’t feel bad Bilbo. He did worse to our mother when she was sick. It was right after Kili was born. He refused to let her even leave the bed. Took care of the both of us and wouldn’t let her do more than nurse Kili because we didn’t have a goat that was nursing.”

“Still going to get even. You will regret today.” Bilbo nudge Thorin with his food and accepted the next bite of food. He was hungry after all. Once the bowl was empty Oin rescued him from the binding. He gave him another once over before telling Bilbo to go straight to bed. He was to be doing no heavy lifting in the week to come.


	16. Chapter 16

It was something else to see Bilbo tied up and being pampered by the other. He had been such a fussy old hobbit when Gimli had last seen him. He refused even the slightest bit of help. Now to see him at the mercy of others was amusing. And Gimli was an old dwarf regardless of his body. He was more aware than the others. This was no mere taking care of a hurt comrade. No Gimli had seen that look in the eyes of his elf. He knew how to recognize it in others. Though if Thorin realized it himself yet was to be seen. This was not mentioned to him in his father’s tales. But perhaps it was the change in Bilbo’s character that drew their king’s attention.

Kili nudged his shoulder. “We are taking bets.” He kept his voice low so neither Bilbo nor Thorin could hear from their side of the camp. Gimli looked to his young cousin.

“Oh, are we? On what?” He was willing to join in if it wasn’t too much of a pain to keep track of.

“Two of them actually. The first is if Thorin will make a move on Bilbo before he gets to the Lonely Mountain. The second if Bilbo will ever realize Thorin likes him without Thorin having to knock him over the head.” Kili showed off a gold coin. “One of these if it before we reclaim the mountain. Ten if it happens after we do.”

Bilbo flushed a darker pink that even Gimli could see from where they sat at the edge of the camp. “I think the only way Bilbo would know Thorin’s feeling would be after they were married and adopted children.” Kili snorted and swatted his shoulder. He gave him a look when Thorin glanced their way. They quickly pretended they were doing nothing more than eating their meal.

“He can’t possible be that bad. Or is this another one of your dreams?” Kili asked as he ate his bowl of food. The golden coin hidden once more in a pocket. It was likely from Dís in case of emergencies. Just as likely Kili had swiped it from his brother.

“No not a dream. But I just have a feeling that our burglar is as dense in the matter of the heart as he is brave in the face of danger when it comes to us.” Gimli scrapped his bowl clean. The one horrible thing about being so young again was the constant hunger gnawing at his belly. He was due to hit a growth spirt in the next year or so. His body was just preparing for it. He wasn’t looking forward to the pains that came with the growth.

Kili sighed. “Right…We might want to rethink the wager. Or we can move it in our favor. We can always lock them in the next shed we come across.”

“I think Thorin would out stubborn all of us and not go after Bilbo just out of spite.” Gimli went to the pot where it stood heating water for the washing. He was about to dip it in when Bilbo finally came back from being checked over by Oin.

“Can I borrow a knife Nori?” Bilbo’s voice was soft and not overly sweet. Gimli dipped his bowl in the pot before scrubbing away the left over mess.

“Why? Are you going to stab him? Afraid I can’t help you there.” Nori called out from where he was cleaning his nails with a knife. “I don’t want to be charged with helping to kill the king.”

“Of course not! I wouldn’t do it while he was awake. He’d fight too much. No I was going to cut my hair. Blasted thing is getting in my way.” Bilbo jumped as everyone shouted “No.” “What in the devil is wrong with all of you?” He held his hand over his heart as he looked around them all.

“Here Laddie if you want your hair out of your way let one of us braid it. No sense in cutting with something like a knife.” Balin called out before struggling to his feet. He was getting on in years and the fight had likely taken it’s tole on him. “Anyone have any spare clasps for binding?”

Before the others could answer Thorin stood. He removed some of his own from his own beads. “Here use mine. I have spares. Kili lend me your comb. I lost mine in the fall.”

Gimli walked calmly back to where his cousins sat. “I take it back. He won’t know until they have grandchildren.” He had to have know of the dwarven customs of beads! He had spent many years traveling with some of the company after The Journey. Did no one tell Bilbo? Though Thorin did not offer his personal beads. The ones that would claim for the world to see that Bilbo belonged to him and he to Bilbo. Thought that would be too forward for a dwarf to do to someone who knew nothing of their ways.

As Bilbo sat to have his hair braided Gimli found a nice spot to lay down on. Before he knew it he was sound asleep and only morning of the next day awoke him. He groaned as everything hurt worse than it had the night before. With some difficulty he pushed himself to his feet before reliving himself away from camp. He found himself a spot where he could watch the sun and the camp and began stretching. It brought peace to his mind as it brought to mind his husband who would be doing the same. This was something he had started doing with his elf when all that remained of the Fellowship was himself and his elf. Aragon had become king and already had his son. Pippin and Mary had finally settled down and had children.

That was something he had always regretted. He was unable to have children with his elf. Perhaps this time around if he could convince himself to pursue Legolas that maybe they could adopt? There were always children in need of a good home. Only after the ring was destroyed. But it would be nice to settle down with a little one. They might even be able to convince a friend to carry the child for them.

“That is an odd way to greet the day.” Elladan said in way of greeting. He hopped down to where Gimli stood. “At least for a dwarf. Tell me do they know the truth of you? That you are far older than you let on?”

Gimli paused in his stretches. “What do you know of it?” He asked before finishing move he was in. “Dwarves stretch all the time to keep limber. Or how else do you expect us to swing our ax and hammers?”

“Yes, they do but this is distinctly elven.” Elladan joined in on the next pose holding as much grace as Legolas did. “And you get this look in your eyes when you think no one is looking. I’ve seen it on mortals far too old and weary for the world. You have seen war though you haven’t the warrior marks tattooed into your skin or the braids in your hair. You and Bilbo both have that look in your eyes. Though his is more like he is sitting amongst ghost. So tell me what causes such a look.”

“You would not believe us if we told you. And even if we did it might not change a thing. Let us handle it for now.” The elf bowed and continued to stretch. They remined silent for the rest of the half hour Gimli could spare before it was his turn to prep the morning meal.

He was the first to notice the soft sound. He turned to where Bilbo lay bundled in the blanket Fili had laid over him the night before. It was a wet sound. Frowning Gimli went to his friend and listened closer. A harsh rattle had settled into Bilbo’s lungs. His face was flushed and pale at the same time. Not liking the look of that Gimli went to wake Oin which cause the rest of the company to awaken from hearing him.

Oin felt Bilbo’s head and placed his good ear to his chest. “It sounds like lung sickness has taken hold. We’ll need something for his fever and something to help him breath.”

“Will he be okay?” Ori asked where he stood twisting his mittens. He had been born outside of the mountain and knew just how bad a sickness could be amongst Men.

“He should. Though I don’t know how it settled in so fast. It was just a little rattle last night and we didn’t bind his ribs.” Oin looked to Gimli. “Did something else happen down there?”

Gimli thought about Gollum and how he had tried to choke Bilbo. But he had also held him under water. “He got water in his lungs. I watched him cough it up though.” Oin cursed and went to his pack.  
“Rare that it happens but a person’s body can drown itself after water had gotten in their lungs. Roll him over onto his side.” With his prize in hand Oin returned to where Gimli knelt holding Bilbo on his side. “Here burn this. It’ll help with his breathing. It opens the throat. Now move a little this way. He’ll likely throw up from what I am about to do.”

Gimli quickly moved as Oin instructed. Their healer began to strike Bilbo as hard as he dared on the back. After the fourth repetition clear fluid thicker than water came up. For a long time, Bilbo lay coughing and gasping for air as his lung cleared themselves. Oin looked up at Thorin. “We have a problem. His lungs need time to heal. Same as his ribs. He can’t be moved like this or it’ll get worse. We can’t stay here, or we risk the wrags or goblins coming across us.”

“We’ll make the raft and go down river. He won’t have to move while we are on the raft. It will give us time to think of what we should do next.” Thorin knelt by Oin. “What will he need to be able to be moved to the raft?”

Oin looked down to their sleeping hobbit. “Rest. He isn’t to move about at all. It’ll only make his lungs worse. And something for his fever. If we can’t bring it down by herbs, then we will have to sweat it out.”

Thorin removed his thick coat and passed it to Oin. “See to it that he is made comfortable. We’ll start making the raft.”

Nodding Oin went to work doing healers things. As much as Gimli wanted to be there for Bilbo, he knew he could be of help building the raft. After all he built the ship that he had sailed with his husband across the sea. A small raft to hold eighteen people would be nothing compared to a sea worthy ship.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having fun with sick Bilbo. He is after all a fussy old man in a young man's body.

It was like fire beneath his skin and water in his lungs. Bilbo had rarely been sick in his life. The last time he could remember was when he had been in his tweens. The Great Winter. A cold so fierce that it had frozen the river in the Shire. In all his memory that was the only time he had ever worn anything on his feet. It took great effort for him to open his eyes to see the dwarves and even the two elves moving about the camp. What looked like great logs were rolled to lay beside each other.

He pushed on arms that had about as much strength as over cooked pasta. “Oh no you don’t laddie. You are sick and will remain in bed where I can keep an eye on you. If you don’t do it willingly, I’ll have Thorin tie you up again.”

No no he was quite done with being tied up thank you. Instead he rolled to lay on his back. It helped with the pressure on his lungs. “Can I have something to drink?” His voice was nothing more than a rasp on the wind. He vaguely remembered throwing up earlier. His throat at least felt like he had. A cup was held to his lips and he drank it slowly. He made a face at the taste of willow bark and other herbs he could not place though he knew from his mother forcing the same down him when he was younger. At least someone had found some honey to sweeten it.

“That’s good. Try to drink all of it. We’ve been having trouble getting your fever to stay down.” Oin said as he continued to hold the drink for him.

When Bilbo could drink no more, he turned his head away to look at the rest of the company as they worked. He had been pretty useless on this journey. First with the trolls. Then he fell and nearly drowned thanks to Gollum. And now this. A stupid cold on top of everything. He sighed and pulled a coat that had been laid on him to his chin. He was pretty cold. Which reminded him of the winter he would have to endure in a mountain. Bilbo had rarely traveled in winter and when he did, he always found somewhere nice and warm to spend it.

Sleep pulled him under again for a long while. He startled awake again when he felt himself moving. He couldn’t help but jerk and try to find a perch. His eyes opening and trying to focus. “It is alright Master Burglar. I am just taking you onto the raft.” Thorin’s voice soothed him. Until he realized what was said. Raft what raft? He was not getting on anything that involved water. “Calm down. You’ll be safe. No one will let you drown.”

Thorin stepped onto something that swayed beneath them. He could see the elves on both sides of the dwarven king holding him steady. A noise of protest left Bilbo’s lips but there wasn’t much he could do to tell them he could walk and would walk. He’d fine a way to catch up. Thorin moved to the middle of the raft and sat keeping Bilbo nestled in his arms. Well this was slightly better. At least if they tipped over, he was dragging Thorin to his water grave too.

Once more sleep drug him under but this time he was pleasantly warm and had the rumble of a song in his ear where he had rested his head against Thorin’s chest. Sometime later he was prodded into wakefulness. He couldn’t tell what time of day it was only that it could be early morning or late evening. The air was cool coming from the water. “Go away.” Bilbo whined as he turned his face to hide into the soft warmth holding him.

“Afraid I can’t do that Laddie. Your fever is spiking again and we need to clear your lungs.” Oin said in the voice of all healers when they were talking to a child.

Didn’t he understand Bilbo was in no way moving from his bed? His fist tightened around the cloth and he made a sound much like a cat dying but he didn’t care so long as the healer would get the point to let him sleep! His bed gave a deep rumbled before it grew arms and turned his head to the light. It took him several long blinks before he could see Thorin’s face.

“Let Oin clear your lungs and then you can rest some more.” Fine! He would do it just so they would leave him be. He fought off the blanket and hissed when the air hit his skin. Oin helped him to his feet and Thorin stood on the other side. Bilbo only started to drag his feet when he saw they were going to the edge of the raft.

“You won’t be going in the water unless your fever gets too high. Now lets work on clearing those lungs of yours.” Oin helped him to knee and then was hitting him firmly on the back until he started to cough. From there it was all his body’s work. He coughed and gasped until thick fluid came up. When there was no more that could come up and his ribs were on fire Bilbo laid his head on the cool wood beneath him. “Just a little more and you can go back to sleep.”

“I will shove you over if you make me cough anymore.” Bilbo looked up at the healer. He really did mean it. He had tears running down his face from the pain in his ribs.

“No more of that I promise. At least for a little while. No we need you to drink this or we will be putting you in the river to cool you.” Oin said as he helped Bilbo back to his feet and to the center of the raft. Thorin once again becoming his bed. He would think about that later. Maybe it was to alert Oin if he was going to pass on. Or maybe he was just that way with anyone who was sick? It hurt too much to think right now.

He glared at the cup that was offered but still Bilbo drank it down as best he could. Once more he answered the siren call to sleep. When he awoke again, though he felt like he had awakened lots of times before now, it was to the gently swaying of someone walking. “Here place the little rabbit in the bed.” A deep voice called.

“He isn’t a rabbit. And why is he being placed in bed?” Bilbo muttered as he forced his eyes open. They were at a cottage or something. Laughter drew his attention to the large man or rather skin changer.

“So, the little bunny is awake. That’s good. But we want you to rest. You’re nothing but twigs in a sack.” Beorn nearly boomed but Bilbo suspected that was either the way he normally talked or that was his headache speaking. “And you have a nasty fever.”

Bilbo was laid on a bed much to large for any hobbit. He made a noise of protest when he felt how cold the bed was against his back. Though it did feel wonderful against his cheeks. Thorin pressed his hand against his forehead. “It is spiking again. I’ll go get Oin. Will you watch him? He like to try and sneak away if you take your eyes off him. We even have rope if it comes to tying him up.”

Bilbo grumbled at the mention of rope. He was not that bad! Still he pulled the coat that had been his blanket to his nose. “I hope you trip and fall.” Bilbo muttered as he glared at Thorin’s retreating back.

Beorn bellowed a laugh. “Oh the bunny has teeth. I like this. Tell your healer he may have full run of my herb garden. I’m sure they will work better for him then the old stuff he brought along.” The giant of a man turned to look at Bilbo. “Now how about you rest until the healer comes?” He pulled another blanket on the hobbit and Bilbo felt much better about having to lay about in bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one gave me a little trouble at the end. Trigger Warnings in the bottom notes.

It was strange seeing Beorn now and not sixty years form now. Was it just Gimli or had the man not aged a day? Was that even possible for a man? Well there was Gandalf. But he was hardly a real man. Oh yes Gimli knew in the end that Gandalf was only playing at being a man. Or something to that effect. He had seen him in the Undying Lands. He had no longer been an old man at all but a man in his prime. Though he had kept most of his humor and of course his love for fireworks.

He was glad that they were finally in a proper home where they could treat Bilbo. The poor hobbit had been fever ridden for a week now. The time they had gained by setting a killing pace had been nearly squandered by the trip by boat down the river. Though if the stories Gimli’s father told him were correct then by his reckoning, they were right on time with the original timeline. Gimli helped the others bring in their megger belongings. Most had been lost in the fall with the Goblins.

“Do you think Bilbo will get better now?” Kili asked as he carried in the last of their things. He looked worn out. All of them did. They hadn’t had much to eat in the last few days. It was hard finding food to feed a group this large with what they had left of their supplies. They couldn’t set traps and none of them had things to fish with. Ori had to finally get over his aversion to green food if he wanted to eat.

“He should. We are in a place where he can rest. I doubt Thorin will press on without him. Not with the way he has been holding him like a precious treasure.” At least Gimli hopped so. They were heading into the Green Wood. They would be in need of Bilbo and his ring if they were to be “guest” of the elven king. Though Gimli had had a good relationship with his father in law it had come by a great many years and the threat that Legolas would never set foot in the Green Woods again.

Thorin came from what had to be Beorn’s bedroom. “Where is Oin?”

“Out in the garden. Said he wanted a look at what herbs are being grown.” Kili pipped up as he placed the bag he was carrying on the ground. “How is he?”

Thorin looked to the room he had just left. “Better now that he had a proper bed. We will rest here for a while. We are all tired and could use a good meal.”

They watched him leave before Kili nudged Gimli. “When do you think the wedding will be? I think Spring. And little half hobbits running around by the next one after that.” They just might have little half hobbits running around. Gimli was no longer convinced that Bilbo was born a man though he might have the heart of one.

“Not if they elope first.” Fili called out from where he was placing his things by Kili’s. He stretched his back and came to stand by his brother.

“Oh are we all in agreement they will get married? I heard there was a bet going on. I want in on it.” Elladan said as he joined them from outside. He looked freshly scrubbed and his hair hung damp around his shoulders. “I say we lock them in the bedroom until they realize they have feelings.”

Kili grinned and Fili snorted. “We thought about that, but we are afraid it would backfire. We don’t want to be stuck here for a year. Where is your brother?” Kili asked.

“Still at the stream that runs through the fields taking a bath. It is cold by mortal standards but if you are quick you could be clean in minutes.” Kili made a face.

“I would rather wait and heat up a bucket by the fire than try to take a bath in a stream this late in the year.” Kili moved off to apparently do just that.

“What about you Gimli? Will you risk the cold or wait?” Elladan had a look in his eye that Gimli knew from dealing with Marry and Pippin.

“Whatever it is you have planned I want no part of it. I’ll wait for a hot bath like the rest of us mere mortals.” He had washed in cold rivers before. That did not mean he liked them and if the opportunity presented itself for a hot bath then he was going to take it. In the meantime, he wanted some time to himself. Gimli was only a day’s ride from the edge of the Green Wood. He was this close to his husband and it did things to his old heart to know his One was so close and yet further away from him then he had ever been.

Gimli left the house knowing the others would get dinner on the table while he allowed himself a good sulk. Before he left, he swiped his cousin’s pipe. He would be damned if he spent another day without it. He missed the Old Toby of the Shire, but a good dwarvish blend would do. He found himself a nice rock to sit upon and lit the pipe.

He was feeling his age. Not in body but in mind. They had traveled such a long way. Even when this was over, and they saw their kingdom reclaimed Gimli would have to set out once more to cast the ring into the fire. So would Bilbo. That he could bet on. But it would be a long journey for the two of them alone. And far too dangerous if they were to go alone. Maybe he could call together the races of elf and men to lead a new fellowship? No that had hardly worked the last time.

“If your father caught you doing that he would tan your backside.” Gimli coughed as he inhaled a little too much smoke. He looked up at Fili as he joined him. “And I won’t tell Kili you stole his pipe. He’s been smoking too much.”

“Why are you here?” Gimli asked as he passed over the pipe. Fili took it and puffed on the stim. “I thought you would be in there keeping an eye on Kili.”

“He can get into trouble with the elves. Thorin’s still insisting no one be left alone. I figured you would be in less trouble if I came to sit with you. Will you tell me what bothers you? You get this look when you think no one is looking. Like your heart is breaking.” He passed the pipe back. “What puts such a look on your face? It grows ever worse the closer we get to the Lonely Mountain.”

Maybe if Gimli told him Fili would take extra care to keep himself safe? “It is my dreams. I see a great battle ahead. One in which you have never seen before. I think it may cost us our lives if we are not careful. It makes me worried.”

Fili paused in taking back the pipe. Long enough they had to relight it. “I know you care for us cousin but that does not mean you have to take on the world by yourself. And I don’t think that is what is bringing on your look. It’s…It is like the way mother looks on they day our father died.”

Oh…That kind of look. Sighing Gimli waved away the pipe when it was offered to him again. He wasn’t used to smoking and he was getting a little lightheaded. “That…If I tell you a secret promise not to tell anyone else? Not even your brother?” Fili nodded. “I dream of my One. We were to meet under different circumstances. When I was much older and a proven warrior. I fear we are going to meet a lot sooner. I fear he will find me lacking.”

“Who in their right mind would find you lacking little cousin? You are a brave dwarven warrior. Though I am surprised your One is a male. I always seen you chase after ladies in the past.” Gimli could not help but laugh. Oh, aye he had been a flirt, but all young lads were at one point in their life.

“You’re right. I am drawn to females. But he has stolen my heart. And I his when I was older. But now I don’t know. I can’t be sure he will see me as more than a dwarf. Or that it would be right to try and woo him if I already know him. It seems a lot like cheating to me.” They sat in silence for a while watching the sun set. It was a familiar thing to do but the person he wanted by his side was far away.

“I take it he is not dwarven. If he can’t see you for anything but a dwarf. Please tell me it is not one of the two elves that are with us now. I swear I’ll throttle you if it is. I do not want one for an in-law.” Fili glared at him.

Gimli just laughed and shook his head. “I can promise you he is not one of the twins. I’m sure their attention lies in each other.”

Fili sputtered and found his fair face turning crimson. “That is a thing?”

Turning to look at Fili he could only sigh. “Aye. It is more common than one would think. Many kingdoms of men marry their siblings. It is a way to keep their blood lines pure. If I remember my history right even some dwarven kingdoms did it. Though it was more in line with cousins.”

“Do you not think it is wrong?” Fili asked as he rolled the pipe in his hands.

Gimli shrugged. He was an old dwarf. He no longer cared who bedded whom. It was their business after all. “Who am I to judge them? After all some kingdoms of men would see me put to death for being with another male. I think one cannot control where their heart lies.”

Fili made a face. “But that is different…Your One is not your sibling. You do not share the same blood.”

Once more Gimli shrugged his shoulders. “Are they hurting anyone by being together? They are old enough to make their own choice. They are also immortal beings. There are some who only love once and those that share partners. I personally would not be able to do it but I also do not have an eternity to spend with my One.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incest. Not going to lie in real life it bothers me. But this is fanfiction and between consenting adults. If that is not your thing for now it is mostly background. I might lose a few readers but I will not change my story. There are plenty of stories without it. I want to grow as a writer and I will not shy away from things that make me squirm. Unless it's mirrors then it is a big fat nope and running the other way. Please enjoy the story none the less.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings at the Bottom. Please read them if you are worried.

The house was quiet. Far quitter than Bilbo expected for a bunch of dwarves. He rubbed at his head messing up his curls that were getting ridiculously long. His throat was dry, but he felt better than he had in a long while. He thought it might have been three days at most that he laid in this bed. He felt a horrible fright and wanted nothing more than a bath. With some effort he removed himself from the bed to look around. Beorn home was just as he remembered. Though he had only passed by here twice in his long life. He could not stand to come this way often.

The halls were empty. “I swear to the Green Lady if they left me again, I’ll kill them and save myself the trouble of saving them.” He found not a soul in the great house. He though about looking for them in the gardens but the smell of fresh bread drew him to the kitchen. There were plenty of cheese and milk. A whole jar of honey. Seed that were great for eating. There were even cookies cooling on a rack. Bilbo doubted anyone would mind if he helped himself. Beorn after all was a great host once he accepted you into his home.

It was a small meal by hobbit standards, but he felt overly stuffed by the time he finished even a little bit of food on his plate. Still no one entered the house. Still feeling the need to be clean Bilbo found what was likely a bucket of Beorn’s but would make a perfect tub for one small hobbit. It took some work and he was quite tired, but Bilbo filled the newly found tub with enough water that he could soak the sweat and grime from his skin. He supposed they had left him behind again. It had been hours since he had awoken.

So, he gathered his things from Beorn’s room and placed them on a stool close to the fire. In a matter of seconds, he was out of his disgusting clothes that he would rather burn then put on again and in the tub. It eased his aching bones and warmed him to his core. There was still a small fever but nothing another day’s rest wouldn’t cure. He knew where they would wind up and he would have to be the one to save them. He should just let them rot in those dungeons for a month and then free them.

Bilbo ducked under the water so he could work some of the oil from his hair. He surfaced with a gasp and pushed his hair from his face. Only to see he was not alone. “Thorin! What in all that is Green are you still here?!” Bilbo ducked into the water. Only his head remained above.

“Looking for the others. I haven’t seen more than one of them at a time all day. You are awake now.” Thorin kept staring. “You look better.”

“Yes yes thank you for noticing now could you turn around? I am not wasting this bath.” Thorin if he was any less kingly would roll his eyes. However, he did as he was asked and turned his back to Bilbo. “Now what do you mean you haven’t seen more than one at a time? I know at least four mischift makers that would spend all their time together.”

“That is what I though but each time I found one and tried to find another the first went missing. Or I would be told where someone was only to find they were not there.” Bilbo snorted. It sounded like someone was playing a game of keep away. Maybe they were trying to keep the king from leaving Bilbo behind again. He would have to thank them. Bilbo scrubbed at his skin until it was a nice pink before he moved back to his hair.

“Have you though maybe they don’t want to be found? This is the first place they have had where they could rest. Maybe they aren’t ready to give it up just yet.” He dunked under again and came up to Thorin turning to look over his shoulder. “Turn around!” How hard was it not to look at someone when they were naked?

Instead of doing as he asked Thorin crossed the room to stand in front of the tub. His warm hand grabbed Bilbo’s shoulder. “What happened here?”

“What?” Craning his neck Bilbo spotted the small pink line that crossed over to his collar bone. Before he could say anything, he was roughly turned so his back was to Thorin. Without thinking about it he slapped the king’s hand away. His face turning crimson.

“What is all that Bilbo?” Thorin’s eyes held horror in their dark depths.

“I am not having this conversation with you while I am naked. If you want answers and I know you well enough to know you will needle until you get them then kindly go stand by the door and make sure no one else comes in.”

Thorin did as he was bided and diligently kept his back to Bilbo. Of course, anyone would want to know. And for Bilbo it had been a long time ago. Bilbo scrubbed away at his hair until it squeaked under his fingers. Then and only then did he get out and dry off. He dressed quickly in his second-best outfit before going to tap Thorin on his shoulder. “I’d rather we talked outside. I haven’t been well enough to go out and this might be my last chance to see something green in a long while.”

They walked to the edge of the property. The others if they were around were at least out of sight. Though he knew two others who had seen and wanted answers. Maybe one day he would tell them. Bilbo lowered himself to the ground and patted the spot next to him. “What I am about to say it to Thorin. Not some king and I expect Thorin to keep his mouth shut about what I am going to tell you.”  
Thorin lowered himself to sit next to the hobbit. “You have my word. Whatever you tell me will stay between us.”

Bilbo nodded. “Good. Because the past can’t be changed.” Well this part of his past at least. The rest remained to be seen. “My parents never did believe in raising their hand to their child. I guess we are just different than the rest of the world in that regard. We live very peaceful lives in the Shire. However, a long time ago when I was just barely a tween, I found that I quite liked someone. So, I spent most of my time with them. One day as these things happen we winded up kissing. A-and my father happened to catch us. I have never seen my father that angry before or sense. I thought he was going to kill the poor boy with the beating he gave him. Then my father turned that angry onto me.

My mother was livid with him. It was the only time I had ever heard them fight. She threatened to leave and take me with her. I of course heard this from my bedroom. I couldn’t move from that bed for a month. Then my father got sick. Before we could settle our differences, he passed away during the Great Winter. A sickness that the healers never seen before. No matter what they tried he never got better. I lost my mother not too long after that. She died in a wolf attack that very year.”

Thorin was silent before suddenly he pulled Bilbo to his chest. It was quite nice really. “Have you ever liked anyone since then?”

Bilbo snorted and shrugged his shoulders. If Thorin expected him to cry or something he had done that years ago in another life. “No. I just never found anyone who sparked that sort of interest for me. Besides the Shire isn’t the place for that sort of thing. It is quite alright if you are discreet about it. I’d likely become a confirmed bachelor. The Shire’s way of letting everyone know your interest ran that sort of way.”

They sat that way for a long time and soon Thorin’s fingers began to weave Bilbo’s hair into braids. “What about you? Anyone ever catch your eye?”

“I would have to answer that as king and not Thorin.” When Bilbo gave a nod Thorin tied off the braids. “I would have to place my kingdom’s needs above my own desires. So the person I would need at my side would have to be brave, loyal, and kind. They would have to be able to stand as my equal rather than as my subject. I have found that person, but I don’t think they are ready to see me as theirs.”

Bilbo yawned and snuggled into the warmth that Thorin provided. Once in a lifetime ago he would have frozen at the very thought of touching another person. But now he quite liked these soft moments. He would remember them and on the day the sickness took Thorin again he would recall them to remind himself it was just a sickness that turned his friend so cruel.

“You are starting to fall asleep on me, aren’t you?” Bilbo ignored that question and closed his eyes. Thorin really did make a nice bed. A low chuckle rumbled through Thorin’s chest before the king swept Bilbo into his arms making the hobbit squeak and protest being off the ground. “Hush and close your eyes. You’ll be out before we even get to the house.” Bilbo tired to prove him wrong. But his body had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of homophobia and the response to finding out a character in the story is gay. Please if you are triggered by it skip the part after Bilbo goes outside the house. In short it is my head cannon of why Bilbo never married. The Shire while peaceful is not a very tolerant place. We will leave it at that. If you do still decided to read it make sure to take care of yourself. Watch some funny videos. Read some fluff. Anything to keep your mood up. Stay safe.


	20. Chapter 20

They had new ponies to borrow until the Green Wood. Each bag was packed according to Bilbo who refused to be left out of the decision-making process. He simply put his foot down and would not budge. Gimli was slightly concerned for the lingering cough that would not go away from his friend. Oin insisted it was just a matter of time. Still he was excited to finally be leaving to see the Green Woods again. And perhaps his husband though he was sure he would not remember him. With lead in his heart Gimli swung himself up into the saddle.

“You’ll let the ponies go when you reach the edge of that forest. I have not been there for many years.” Beorn said as he lifted a great pack of his own.

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked as he looked at the giant of a man.

“I may hate dwarves, but I like orc even less. Besides you lot have done a horrible job at providing for the bunny.” Bilbo’s protest as once again being called a rabbit went unnoticed by the skin changer. “Figured someone needed to come look after him.”

Gimli rubbed his head and wished he had the power to stop time itself so he could simply scream his frustration. Was this another person who knew what was going to happen or had it just been Bilbo’s charm that drew the man in? This was looking less like a Company and more like a small army. What was next the whole Woodland realm and Lake Town join them when they face Smaug?

“We don’t need your help.” Thorin rumbled as he too swung up to sit in the saddle.

“Oh and who’s pony are you riding on?” Beorn snorted as the king rose as if to get off the beast. “Keep your knickers out your arse. Ride the pony. I won’t deprive the bunny of what rest he may get while he can.”

“I still don’t want you coming with us.” Thorin said as he glared at the skin changer. Oh, for the love of Mahal’s beard would someone end their pissing contest!

“If you two are quite done acting like children can we please go? We are burning daylight and Gandalf has already left us yesterday.” Gimli could kiss Bilbo. He was glad to have his old friend back. At least then Thorin had someone who could match him in stubbornness.

There were a few snickers from the others and even more coin passing discreetly between hands. They set out for the day’s ride. Though in the case of Beorn he just walked and was able to keep up. The edge of the woods was on them soon enough and they saw the ponies released to return to their stables. There was a spell placed on the woods or the woods created themselves. But only those with an elven guide that called this place home could enter without fear of becoming lost. Though Gimli had traveled the paths many times he doubt he would be welcomed under the branches.

On the third day of their traveling through the Green Wood Gimli noticed they were being watched. By a redheaded lady elf. She was cleaver but Gimli was used to years of watching his husband fade into the trees not to recognize it happening now. As the others made camp, he made the excuse that he needed to relieve himself.

He stepped out of the sight of the others and waited. “I know you are out there.” He kept his voice at a whisper knowing she would be able to hear. “Why are you following us?”

The she-elf dropped down to stand before Gimli. “My Lord bid me watch the roads.” She straightened from her crouch. “He is most curious to know why Orcs have been seen in our woods.”

Gimli looked her over. She must be young to be so…loud for an elf. Her movements held grace but it did not compare to that of his husband. He barely heard it and had no time to react. A blade graced his throat from behind. “You have grown soft in your old age.”

He spun to stare at his One. Standing there grinning like the fool he was. Gimli kicked him in the shin before grabbing a fist full of long hair pulling him down in a kiss. The she elf sputtered and made some noise of protest, but Legolas just melted against him. His nimble fingers finding perch in Gimli’s hair. “I have missed you.” His voice was as sweet as ever. Legolas ran his fingers over Gimli’s face. “What is this about? Have I finally convinced you to be rid of the mess you call a beard?”

Snorting Gimli took in the sight of his love kneeling before him. “Hardly. I’m just a lot younger than when we met last.” That made his elf raise a brow. His fingers continued to stroke over his face which remained mostly bare. “Do you truly hate my beard and wish me rid of it?”

Legolas’ eyes widened. “No! I love your beard. Especially when you allow me to braid it.” He took Gimli’s hand and rose to his feet. “Tauriel this is Gimli my husband. Or will be when he is of age. I am assuming you are not presently?”

Gimli nodded and looked the she elf over. “She knows?”

“Not like my Lord Legolas does. He has informed me of what is to come over this last year. We will lead you through the wood. Though it may be hard with your King. You should go now. They are beginning to wonder where you are.” Tauriel smiled at him and turned to return to her tree.

“A year?” Gimli asked looking at Legolas. His husband nodded and kissed his forehead. Great he was going to treat him like a child. “We will talk later about all of this. I am still your husband! And I prefer to be kissed on the mouth by my One.”

“When you are older. Now go back to your kin. We will keep watch.” Gimli grumbled as he watched his husband return to the trees. He finally returned to the camp and had two pairs of wondering eyes on him. He snorted. Elves and their damned hearing. He would just have to drag the twins aside and explain when he could.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia for the win! You guys get another chapter. And there may or may not be another fic being written as you read by my sleep deprived brain.
> 
> Warnings: Blood and gore. With a dash of field medic.

Gimli seemed in a better mood these last few days. When they had first entered Mirkwood he had seemed so down that Bilbo had started to worry. Finding a moment between setting up camp for the night and having supper Bilbo finally cornered the not so young dwarf. “What’s going on with you? You are nearly skipping.” Gimli grinned at him and motioned to him to keep his voice down.

“I saw Legolas. He remembers too. Well I saw him the one time. The blasted elf is keeping himself hidden. He thinks he is being funny. He has a companion with him, Tauriel.” Bilbo was glad to have yet another person he could trust remember. Though that feeling was short lived as he spotted a frown forming on Gimli’s face. “She is a pretty one. I’ve never met her before. Does she…?”

“No she just went away after…Well Kili. I think there was something.” An odd look over came Gimli’s face. Very close to relief. “Wait. A-Are you jealous? Of Tauriel?” Gimli ducked his head hiding his face from view. Bilbo almost gave into the desire to laugh. However, Gimli looked very much like a lost dwarven child in that moment it nearly broke Bilbo’s heart. “Why Gimli?”

Gimli shrugged. “It’s nothing. I’m just stuck in a body that acts like a child sometimes.” No that was not going to be the end of that. Bilbo grabbed Gimli by the hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. The dwarf sighed and shook his head. “Hobbit. You are a stubborn lot.”

“Well we have to keep up with dwarves somehow.” He shrugged. “Now tell me what this is all about. Why would you be jealous of her?”

Sighing once more Gimli crossed his arms and leaned against the tree. “For one she is a female. The only thing I had ever regretted in my long life was the fact that I had never…I love my husband dearly, but we are both male. I could never give him a child. And now I am stuck in a body that has years’ worth of growing to do. Compared to me now? She is more his match than mine. Ow!” He glared into the trees as he rubbed at the sore spot on his forehead. A single acorn lay on the ground at his feet.

Bilbo chuckled and picked it up before handing it over to Gimli. “I think that is his way of telling you to stop being stupid.”

“Damn elves and their pointy ears. Listing in on what they shouldn’t be.” Gimli grumbled and took the acorn. There was a faint smile on his lips as he caught the next acorn that came flying their way unseen by the others.

They turned to the camp just as they heard the first wargs howl. Leaves rustled above them before two elves landed amongst them. “Be on your guard Orcs are coming.” Legolas called as he aimed his bow in the direction, he heard the howls.

“You two couldn’t have warned me we were being watched?” Thorin glared at the twins. They looked between themselves and shrugged.

“They meant us no harm.” One of them chimed though Bilbo was not looking to see which. He drew Sting and stood at the ready. He yelped as he was pulled by his collar. He nearly fell over.  
“Stand beside me.” Thorin commanded as he too drew his weapon. “I will not have you relapse into being bedridden just because you have to rush headfirst into danger.”

“Look who’s talking. You rushed at the orcs with nothing but a log!” Bilbo snorted. He very well remembered the fight at the Misty Mountain. Both times actually.

Beorn chuckled and started to strip of all things! “Have your lovers spat latter. We have orcs to kill now.” He knelt to all fours before flesh gave way to fur. The sounds of bones breaking, and reforming would be something Bilbo would have a hard time forgetting. But between one moment a man in agony was kneeling in the ground the next a large bear.

The orcs broke through the trees. For one horrify second Bilbo froze. Bolg stood before them. Though not as fierce as his father he had taken Kili from them. Bilbo would not allow that to happen again! With a cry he charged forward ignoring the shout from Thorin. Orc and wargs swarmed between him and his target. That was okay he would just see to them first!

He slashed at one’s leg before moving quickly to another. Bilbo never stayed still for if he did, he knew teeth or claw would find him. He stabbed an orc in their thigh before ducking under their blow. He rolled under a warg to avoid the arrow shot his way. The orc that fired at him screamed their death song as an elven arrow struck him in his chest.

“Kili!” Bilbo looked to where Fili had shouted. It was seconds before he found the other brother. His face was pale and his bow lay limp in his hands. Orcs were rushing towards him. Fili was trying to fight his way to his brother.

“Thorin! Get Kili!” Bilbo shouted to the king that had been fighting his way to fight beside Bilbo. His head whipped around to stare at his sister’s sons. With a rage filled shout he turned to fight his way to Kili’s side. Elven arrows cleared his way.

Bilbo scream as fire pierced his shoulder. He turned to see the orc that shot him fall to Legolas’ arrow. With a painfilled cry he ripped the arrow from his flesh and turned to fight once more. He took down another orc rider and his beast. Blood splashed across his face blinding him. Bilbo slipped as he tried to put some distance between him and the orcs. He landed hard on his back making the pain throb fresh in his shoulder. Bolg stood above of him grinning. With slow precision the orc drove his blade inch by inch into Bilbo’s leg until he screamed in agony. With gritted teeth Bilbo swung Sting taking the hand of Bolg.

The orc screamed and held his wrist. He shouted something in the dark speech that Bilbo rightly did not care about. His leg was on fire. He could not move. The blade had him pinned to the ground. He heard Thorin shout his name. Or at least he thought he heard it. It was hard to hear anything over his heartbeat in his ears. Oh, there was so much blood. His breath came in short gasp.

Oin was beside him as was Gimli. “Don’t remove the blade yet. You’ll cause more bleeding than we can handle.” There was a long cut over Gimli’s eye. “Put pressure here. That’s a good lad.” Bilbo screamed as Gimli held his leg. The orcs were running under the arrows of the elves.

“This is going to hurt. Bite down on this.” A bit of leather was shoved into his mouth and before Bilbo could protest the blade was pulled from his leg. The world went dark and he felt himself fall.


	22. Chapter 22

Everything hurt on Gimli now that the fight was over. “Tauriel guide them through the woods. Keep an eye on the hobbit.” Legolas commanded as he turned to give chase. “Keep them safe.” Oh he would have words with his One about assuming he needed protecting. He had kept his own in the fight. Though he had fallen into the familiar dance he kept with his elf at his side. Hopefully everyone one was too busy to notice. Unable to look up from where he held Bilbo’s leg as Oin worked to save it he wished his husband happy hunting. Though it pained him not to be there by his side.

Bilbo’s eyes fluttered behind their lids. His face was pale and cold to the touch. “Will he be okay?” Gimli was getting right tired of asking that question. Oin spared him a glance.

“If we stop the bleeding and keep the infection from starting, he should be.” Oin looked up as Tauriel knelt beside them. “Out of the way. I don’t need help holding him down when he is already out cold.”

“No but this will work far better of the foul wound then any medicine you have in your possession.” Gimli recognized the herb she held as kings foil. He had had it used on him once or twice. He would not deny it was a better choice in healing herbs.

“You a healer lassie?” Oin asked to which Tauriel nodded. “Good then take over for him. Gimli go to your father and have that cut cleaned. Don’t try to eat or drink anything and no sleeping for the night. I saw that blow you took to the head.”

Rolling his eyes Gimli stood as the she elf took his place in putting pressure on Bilbo’s wound. He spared a moment to look at the path his One had taken before he moved to the other who were getting their wounds treated. “What were you thinking Kili?! You could have been killed. Why didn’t you fight?!” Thorin had never sounded so fearful or so angry at the same time in all of Gimli’s memory.

“I’m sorry uncle.” Kili bowed his head. “I don’t know what happened. I just froze.”

“Was it the number of them Kili? We have more people and skilled fighters at that. You needn’t have panicked over who to watch out for.” Fili, always the brave one who tried to keep his brother safe, tried to play peacekeeper between uncle and nephew. Gimli would ask Kili later. When it was just the two of them and he had had a moment to calm down.

“Thorin do you mind helping me?” Gimli asked drawing the king’s attention to himself. He pointed to the blood that still poured down his face. “Father is busy.” Which was only a half lie. His father would put down whatever it he was doing to take care of Gimli. However, he wanted none of the baby talk and coddling he would receive if he were to seek his father.

Thorin grabbed him by his chin tilting his head to the light. “This will sting. You will likely carry a scar.” Gimli shrugged. It would not be the first scar he had gotten and likely would not be his last. Though it would be his first warriors scar in this life. It burned as Thorin scrubbed the wound free of filth. They heard a loud roar from Beorn some distance away.

“Fear not your companion is with my Lord Legolas.” Tauriel called from where she knelt by Bilbo. A small smile on her face. “The small one will also be alright. Come my Lord Legolas has ordered me to show you the way through our woods.”

Thorin snorted. “Elven treachery is more likely the case. I know the colors elf. You are a guard for the King of these woods. You would deliver us to his halls and then to his cells.”

The elven guard took Bilbo in her arms as she stood. “And what if I do take you to the halls of my King? Though we treated his wounds he will need time to heal. Would you risk his life to satisfy your hatred of my kind? There is no love lost between our kinds, but your hobbit needs a proper bed and more than a quick job done to save his leg. I swear if it comes to you being locked in a cell, I will get you out.”

“And risk banishment? I think not.” Thorin looked ready to kill her by Gimli’s reckoning. Though he still worried about his husband and the odd bond they shared Gimli did not want her dead.

“I do not fear banishment. I care more for the one I call brother than I do for his father.” The she elf held her head up high. “You can either follow me or you can be lost, and the spiders will get you. And then I can drag you to the halls of my king.”

Oh Gimli was starting to like her. Anyone who could smart off to Thorin and keep his head from getting any bigger was alright by Gimli. Thorin gritted his teeth before jerking his head as if to say lead the way. “For his sake I will go. But mark my words elf, if you betray me, I will have your head.”

“Shall I kneel so you can reach it?” Kili laughed and clamped a hand over his mouth. That was a good sign. If his cousin could laugh, then Thorin’s word had not bit too deep. Though Gimli would still need to prod him until Kili told him what had spooked him so.

They made their way through the Green Wood in silence for the better part of the day before Tauriel stopped. “There is a patrol of elves. They shouldn’t be here.” They were on them in seconds. Arrow aimed at their heads. Tauriel looked between the leader and Thorin. She easily switched into the language of her people. “What has you so far from where you are supposed to be patrolling?”

“The King has ordered we are to find Legolas. He will not be pleased to find dwarves have entered his realm Tauriel.” The elf was close to Gimli and he looked down at him. “What is that? A half goblin?” Gimli let his ax fall from his hands to land satisfyingly on the tree shagger’s foot.

“Sorry lost my grip.” Tauriel gave him a look and he just winked at her. Of course, his husband would teach him his language just as Gimli taught Legolas his. “My hands got soaked in orc blood. Do you have something I can clean them off on?” He grabbed the elf’s shirt smearing blood everywhere. The bastard slapped him as if he were some common dog! Gimli could taste blood in his mouth.

Gloin shouted behind Gimli though there was nothing much he could do about it with all the other elves around. Tauriel stepped between them. “I am to escort them to Lake Town after I drop the hobbit off with our healers. Lord Legolas’ orders. I doubt he would like it very much if any under his protection comes to harm.

The lip curled on the elf’s lips. “Fine half of my men will go with you to guide these poor souls to our halls. We wouldn’t want you getting lost.” Gimli spat out a glob of blood. He would remember this elf’s face and when they met later, he would show him just what he bargained for.

“Thank you. It would be much appreciated.” The she elf smiled and waved the group on. Once the tree shagger was far enough away she leaned to whisper in Gimli’s ear. “I doubt my lord will be very happy if he sees that bruise forming on your face.”

Gimli shrugged. He knew his One was possessive as were most of their race. It could rival that of any dwarf. “Aye and that’s why you will tell him I tripped and hit my face on a tree. I don’t need him taking the head off that tree shagger before I get a chance to.”

Tauriel straightened before staring at him. A look of wonder on her face. Finally, she shook her head send her long red locks to cascade like autumn leaves. “You are a strange one Master Dwarf. Are you sure you do not want me to tell him? He may just kiss it better.”

Gimli paused in walking before turning a horrid shade of red. “That isn’t fair, and you know it!” He nearly shouted but only refrained knowing the company he kept.


	23. Chapter 23

Fire burned beneath Bilbo’s skin. It was agony beyond all he could ever remember experienced before. A gentle touch and soft words were whispered to him. “Mother?” The fire took him again. It was an eternity or seconds or even a lifetime, but the fire cooled its touch until all that remained was a slight throb. Slow as sap in autumn Bilbo opened his eyes. It was elven wherever he was. He felt cold and clammy like he had fought another fever. He tried to sit up only to have a great pain shoot up his leg and down to his toes.

“Careful Master Hobbit. You are still healing. Though it is good to see you finally awake.” A female’s voice called to him. He squinted his eyes and looked around. Everything was a little fuzzy around the edges. Sitting by his bed was someone he hadn’t seen in an age. “Hello Bilbo.”

“Tauriel…H-how do you know my name? Do you remember as well?” Well that was just great that meant four by Bilbo’s count was sent back. What could the gods be thinking?

“No.” She smiled. “My Lord Legolas told me about a year and a half ago. He awoke one-night crying. He would not speak or eat for nearly a full month. Then as if nothing had happened, he suddenly started eating and going about his routine like normal. But there was always this sadness around his eyes that nothing could take away. Having enough of it I cornered him and asked. He told me everything.”

“And you believed him?” Bilbo asked as he finally got into a sitting position. It took all his strength to do it, but he managed.

“I had no choice but to. There was…Elves have long memories and we do not forget anything that has happened to us. So even though he has lived several hundred years he remembered when one of children went missing. He told me about a week before it happened and where the child would wind up. Though in his last lifetime we were too late to save the child.” A look of great sadness passed on Tauriel’s face. “I am glad we were able to this time. Children are more valuable than star light.”

“Where are the others?” Bilbo asked. He had expected to see them. Or at least Gimli. Though he supposed Gimli would be with Legolas.

“Dungeons I am afraid. Thorin punched the healer when you awoke screaming in pain.” Bilbo burst into laughter and was pleased Tauriel smiled. “It isn’t funny. The others joined in and before you knew it there was a grand fight in these halls. Bilbo stop laughing you’ll draw attention to us. My king wants to see you when you are well enough to move.”

It took a while for the laughter to die down and he knew Tauriel giggled once in a while. “Well he can just wait. I still remember the last time I was here. It was no picnic. What of Gimli and Legolas?”

Tauriel shook her head. “Gimli is in the dungeons as well. He was the first to join in on the fight. Though I do not blame him. He has had some difficulties with a guard. It was the perfect time to get revenge. As for my Lord Legolas he is still chasing orcs through our woods. He sent word that he would be back before tomorrow evening. You should eat and rest.”

Bilbo liked that idea. Now he just had to figure out how to get them all out of here before the feast of starlight. Though no matter how much they rushed they were not going go be getting through that door before Durin’s Day. It would at least make things a little easier in mood if they were not stuck rushing again. He was brought a plate of smoked fish and greens. He was glad for the fact that those of the Green Wood ate fish at least. He accepted a dose of poppy so he could sleep without pain. Hours or minutes later he was being shook awake.

“Quiet Bilbo. We must hurry. Our king is angry. Legolas has returned and is trying to keep him distracted.” Tauriel passed him new clothes. “Dress quickly.” With her help he was able to be dressed in moments. It was agony stepping down on his leg, but he supposed it would have been worse without the elven magic that was used to heal him.

“What about the others?” He asked as he tucked in his shirt. Bilbo followed behind her as they took the less lit stairways.

“We are heading to them now. Legolas will meet us as soon as he can. I’m to gather your weapons and bring them to you in Lake Town.” She paused at a juncture pushing Bilbo into the shadows behind her. Several elves passed them. Once they were passed Tauriel led him down even more stair. They came to the holding cells and Tauriel began unlocking them. “Quiet or you’ll draw the guards.” When they came to Thorin’s cell she paused. “I did tell you I would get you out of them.” He gave her a flat look. As soon as the lock was opened, he stepped out.

“How do you plan to get us out of here?” Thorin asked. His eyes slid to Bilbo. “Are you able to walk on your own?” Bilbo nodded. It may hurt but his leg hadn’t given out on him yet.

“Follow me.” Tauriel said and dashed off as only an elf could.

“Do you ever get jealous of their long legs? Or want to kick them because they move too fast?” Bilbo asked drawing a snort from Thorin. The king clapped him on the shoulder before moving to follow the elf. They rushed through the stairways until they got to the cellar. An elf stood there, and Bilbo felt his heart flop in his chest.

“Quickly now get into the barrels.” The new elf said before moving to keep watch.

“Why are you helping us?” Gimli asked as the other’s stood around not trusting this new person.

The elf looked to Gimli before turning back to keep watch. “Some of us are loyal to the prince. And we agree that a dwarf shouldn’t die because he has changed in mood.”

“Die? What’s this about dying?” Bilbo asked and looked to Tauriel. “You didn’t mention anyone dying.”

She gave a look that meant she was likely sorry. Or not. Bilbo had never spent much time with her, and she had gone off into the woods when he had returned home. “Our king believes that one of the dwarves has cast a spell on his son. He is demanding they remove it, or he will start taking their heads one by one. I’ll tell you more later. But for now, into the barrels.”

Bilbo had hopped they wouldn’t have come to the barrels. He must have done something because Gimli was there leading him to one. “You can ride with me.” Before he could protest, he was shoved into a barrel beside Gimli. He had a moment to look at the elves before the trap door was opened and they fell through. He clung to the side of the barrel as Gimli got them facing the right way. “There is nothing to be afraid of. We are quite safe.”

Someone must have failed to tell Gimli about the orcs that had caught up with them. Perhaps it had been too embarrassing for them? “Yes, well I am sure it is fine for you. Swimming isn’t something that hobbit are known for.”

“You can’t swim laddie?” Balin asked as they moved down the river.

“No. No, I can’t. There are hardly any large bodies of water in the Shire and hobbit avoid them.” The whole company looked at him even the twins. Before he knew it, they were grabbing his barrel and pulling it between them, so he was surrounded on all side.

The horn sounded and ahead of them the gate was being shut. The elf on duty fell from an arrow through the chest into the rushing water. Barrel after barrel landed against the gate as orcs rushed from the wood. “Let me through!” Thorin called and pushed each barrel aside. Before he could get to the opening Kili was out of his barrel and above them. “Kili! Let me through!”

Thorin kept shoving until he could get out from under the bridge. He pulled himself up and out from Bilbo’s view. There was a pained scream before the gate was opened. He turned to look as Thorin and Kili jumped into one of the open barrels. Which one was hurt Bilbo couldn’t tell. Before he could ask, they were once more swept down the stream. It was a blur of movement as each dwarf did what they could to fight the orcs.

Their barrel dipped slight and a shadow fell over them. “Hello my heart.” Legolas smiled from where he knelt on the side of the barrel. He briefly ran his fingers over Gimli’s cheek before standing and firing at an orc. “Too bad you never learned the bow. Then we could compete again.”

Gimli pinched the calf of his husband. “Don’t be such an ass.” Ahead of them Tauriel ran before joining them on the barrel Kili rode in. “Did you bring me a gift?” Gimli asked noticing the weapons Legolas carried.

“Yes.” Before long each elf danced along the barrels passing out what they had brought. Legolas made his way from shore to barrel and back again as need. Though he never strayed far from Gimli. When they had no choice but to leave the water, he was still with them.

Thorin stormed up to the elven prince as Bilbo sank to the ground almost tempted to kiss it. He had forgotten just how much he hated water. “And why are you with us elf?”

“Do you still not trust my intentions?” Legolas asked as he checked his bow and arrows. “I know of your quest and I think it is noble. I am not my father. The dwarves of the Lonely Mountain have been without a home far too long. Let’s be off before my father comes. I am not in the mood for his nonsense.”

Thorin grunted but they made to move. Bilbo whined but got to his feet. Couldn’t they just stop for a moment? Killi cried out and fell to his knees.  
“Kili!” Fili was beside his brother instantly just as Tauriel darted over.

“Don’t worry Master Dwarf. I have medicine to treat his wound.” Her voice was soothing and quickly she pulled out a pouch. She stuffed the herbs into the wound and bound it. “That will have to do until the arrowhead can be removed.” She lifted the dwarf much to his surprise.

“I can walk!” He sputtered and beneath his light beard his face grew red. His protest went unheard. Bilbo smiled finally someone else was being treated like a child. He gave yelp as strong arms lifted him.

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted and quickly wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulder. He really needed to get over this fear before they had to make the climb up another mountain.

“Hush. It is faster this way. You’ll only slow us down or reopen your wound.” So much for regaining his dignity any time soon.


	24. Chapter 24

It was a struggle for Gimli not to embrace or kiss his elf. Oh how he had missed him. They walked close together though neither of them touched as if by silent agreement they would not reveal their relationship yet. His husband suddenly spun aiming his bow at the man that stood on top of a rock. “I would put that down my friend.” Legolas called out as two other bow joined his.

“What is a bunch of dwarves and four elves doing along the river?” Bard the king of Dale, though he wasn’t king yet. Gimli remembered the man. They had talked at great lengths in his youth before the man passed away. It was strange seeing him young once more.

“That is our business.” Thorin spoke. “We seek passage into Lake Town. I see you have a boat to spare.” He pointed with one hand while the other still held Bilbo off the ground.

Bard nodded to the barrel. “I know where they come from. I will not risk trade with the elven king by helping you.”

Legolas lowered his bow only after Bard had. The others did the same. “But you would anger his son by not helping his comrades? My father may be a fool but even he knows there are things we cannot get for ourselves in the Green Wood.”

The man looked Legolas over before frowning. “I haven’t seen you since I was a young boy. Forgive me Prince Legolas for not recognizing you.”

A smile spread across his elf’s face. “No need. Even I would be weary to help if it meant angering my father. I will see to it you keep your business if you were to ferry us down into Lake Town. And give you a bonus if you would hurry.”

Bard frowned before sliding down the rock to lead them to his boat. “I’m going to regret this won’t I? What would make a prince fear what is coming?”

Legolas shrugged his shoulders. “I’m eloping. They are seeing to my safety until I can get to my lover.” Many of the dwarves looked at his elf like he was touched in the head. Gimli was torn between kicking him or kissing him.

When they were settled on the boat Gimli sat himself near his husband. “Your father is going to kill you when he hears that rumor.”

Checking over his bow and other weapons Legolas shrugged. A habit he had surely picked up from Gimli. “Who says it is a rumor? I am once again reunited with my husband. I will not give you up so easily. After I help you reclaim the mountain, I have ever intention of asking for your hand in marriage. If your father doesn’t agree I will just take you away. We can go hunting orcs as my wedding gift to you.”

Gimli laughed drawing the attention of his kin. His father broke away from where he was talking with his uncle. Before he knew it Gloin was beside him and grabbing his arm. “Come away from him son. Elves are no company of ours.” Gimli gave in to the desire to roll his eyes. Soon he would give up this charade and let his father know he had no intentions of leaving his husband.

“Da, I need to talk to him. He’s been in my dreams. I believe he is meant to help us.” A twitch of Legolas’ lips was all he got from his husband to show he was amused by this. Kicking was sounding better all the time now. His father sputtered and looked ready to explode.

“No! I will not have you consorting with elves. Don’t Da me.” Gimli sighed as he was dragged away much like a child from their first crush.

Gimli looked to Kili. His face was going pale and sweat collected at his brow. Whatever filth was on that arrow was starting to take effect even with king’s foil to fight against it. He knelt beside his cousin. Tauriel knelt on the other side to check the bleeding on his leg. “Anything I can do to make you feel any better?”

“Slap my brother for me? He is being a sourpuss over there.” Gimli looked to where Fili stood brooding at the edge of the boat.

“What’s got him in a mood?” Gimli asked. He grabbed his cousin’s hand when the lad started to grit his teeth. Tauriel had removed the bandage and was cutting the arrowhead out of his leg.

“I think it has something to do with me being here.” Her voice was soft as she quickly repacked the wound and covered it with a new bandage. “He has been glaring at me since we arrived.”

“He is just being protective.” Kili said as he moved to a more comfortable position. “It’s a brother thing.”

“What does he have to be protective about? I pose no threat to you.” The she elf tilted her head before looking to Fili. Gimli caught the way Kili’s cheeks flushed red before he tried to conceal it. Ah that was the way of it.

“I think it has more to do with what Kili’s intentions are than your own.” Gimli said and quickly ducked as his cousin swung at his head. His eyes going wide and face turning a darker shade of red. Gimli grinned and moved away to find somewhere he wouldn’t be nagged at or murdered. His eyes scanned over the Company and noticed Bilbo was firmly placed in the middle of the boat surrounded by Nori, Bofur, and Balin. Honestly it wasn’t like he would fall over the edge if he didn’t have someone there to catch him. Though it now made sense to Gimli why the other hobbit he knew had been leery of getting on boats.

He decided to go stand by Fili with the way his father was glaring at him he had little options. “I’m sure your brother will be fine with the elf by his side.”

Fili’s hands tightened on the rail. “I know that. I just hate it all the same. You should have seen the way he was looking at her when she visited us in the cells. It was like she hung the stars for him. And now she is the only one who has the means to heal his leg. He has been so distant lately. Since uncle scolded him for not fighting. I know I shouldn’t worry but what happens if he freezes again. He was shot. The next time he could die.”

Gimli stayed silent for a moment. He would love to ask his husbands opinion about his cousin. It had been years since they froze in a fight. But this was more of a battle than a school yard tussle. What would happen when the five armies attacked. Was that why his cousin died the first time? He froze in battle? “Well he did open the gate.” Gimli ignored the glare directed at him. “It means he could move in the face of danger. Count that as the win that it is. The rest will follow.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> This is a heavy chapter guys. You might want to find something you enjoy to bring your mood up after reading this one. Keep yourself healthy.  
> Mentions of suicide and permanent maiming.  
> Be very cautious as you read this.

Oin prodded Bilbo’s leg as they sat on the boat. “Try to move your toes.” He commanded and Bilbo did try. “Come on push against my hand.” His leg shook as he barely pushed Oin’s hand. He knew that look. His mother had worn it when she had bad news to tell a patient and didn’t want to hurt them.

“Well what is?” Bilbo flexed his toes once more before tucking them away to keep warm. The wound in his thigh ached in the cold.

The healer looked to Thorin before settling on Bilbo. “Could be nothing. I mean you are still on the mend.”

“You think I’ve lost the use of my leg.” Bilbo wasn’t stupid. He may have never picked up his mother’s talents, but he wasn’t ignorant of them either.

“Well no. Not exactly. You just might have more difficulty than most moving your leg from now on. I would suggest using a cane when you walked. In case it stops holding your weight.” Bilbo had suspected as much. The way his leg shook and tried to give out on him. It would get better in time, but he knew he would never fully recover.

“Well I’ll make sure to pick one up after we finish with all of this.” Bilbo pulled the coat he had been given from Thorin around his shoulder. The air off the river was cold and he was honestly tired of fighting against him about it. Thorin the ass had taken it off and wouldn’t put it back on no mater how many times Bilbo prodded him. So, he figured he might as well just use it.

“You know most young lads would think it the end of the world to be told they couldn’t walk without assistance. And you better get that cane sooner than later. I doubt your leg will allow you the climb we will be taking without one.” Oin said as he packed a pipe of what little pipe weed any of them had left. He offered it to Bilbo. Though Bilbo did much care for the dwarvish blend he did like a good smoke.

“Well I’m not your normal lad. I had a healer for a mother, and I’ve seen just how many people waste away when they were told the same thing. I’ve seen those who rose to the challenge and walked just fine with years of practice. I promised myself it that ever happened to me I would be someone of the latter.” Bilbo accepted the pipe and passed it back.

For a long time, the ride was silent. “The guards to Lake Town are up ahead. What do you want me to tell them?” Bard asked as he steered his boat through the chilly waters.

So long as they didn’t have to get in the barrels and fish dumped on them again Bilbo didn’t care what was told the guards. “Tell them the prince of Green Wood asked you to take him and his guards into town. Toss them a few coins if you have to.” Legolas pipped up from where he sat on the rail watching the world. Bilbo silently cursed him. How could he stand to be so close to the edge?

“And if they ask why?” Bard arched a brow. They did need a story that did not involve the mountain.

Legolas hopped off the rail and came to stand close to the man. “I told you already. I am eloping and my companions are seeing that I arrive safely to my lover’s home. I couldn’t very well trust an elf loyal to my father to take me now could I?”

“You are really going to stick to that?” Bard asked. He looked tired and maybe he was. But it was clear he would not buy what Legolas was trying to sell.

“Of course. Because it is true.” Legolas countered.

“Oh really, and who is the intended?” The man smirked. Apparently, he had never spent time with the elf.

“A dwarf of royal blood line.” The elf crossed his arms and rested his hip against the rail.

“Where are they from?” Bard made a face. “And why a dwarf? You are an elf.”

“A mountain far from here but they are in the area to awaiting my arrival.” Legolas smiled and uncrossed his arms. “Why not a dwarf? Besides why would I need to elope if my father would approve? Why else would I be traveling with thirteen of them?”

“Fair point. So, when your father decides to drag you home by your ear what then?” Bard asked.

“Well by then the deed would be done and I would hope my intendent’s kin would be willing to offer me a home.” The man gave the elf a look like he was touched in the head. Bilbo couldn’t agree more only he knew who he was talking about. And from the look on Gimli’s face he was going to kill Legolas when they were alone next.

Soon Lake Town was in view and all talk quieted once more. They pulled to a stop at the gate where Bard told Legolas’ story. By morning it would be all over the town. And there would be no way Thranduil would not hear of it. Bilbo suspected he would bring an army after his son when he found out he was not in the woods.

Bilbo tugged on Legolas’s sleeve. When the elf knelt, he muttered. “I hope you know what you are doing. Your father may just start another war to see you returned.”

For a moment Legolas was silent. “He would not. He would rather I live however long I could with the other half of my heart then die a mortal death from grieving. Not even the Undying Land could stop that from happening.”

Bilbo looked at Legolas. The pain he saw in the elf’s eyes were new and had been well hidden if it was only now that Bilbo saw it. “You mean…What happened? If you don’t mind me knowing.”

The others were once again talking amongst themselves. Perhaps that was why Legolas chose to speak. “My heart broke on the passing of the person I held most dear. I tried to keep a promise to live for him. But the Undying Lands is not really living. Not how mortals do. For many years I tried for my love and my father. It was a losing fight. I knew I was fading and…that was not something I wanted my father to experience. I chose instead to follow my husband. I hoped that we would be reunited in his maker’s halls. Instead I awoke two years from the time I would meet his father. I figured I would try to change things when they came to my woods. Sort of as a way to mend relationships before I met the other half to my soul.”

He shrugged his shoulders in such an elven way that it seemed more like dancing. Before Bilbo could say anything Thorin made his way to them. “If you truly wish to help us in our quest, I need to know what you plan to do if we meet what we suspect is lying in wait for us.”

Legolas nodded his fair head before seating himself on the boat floor. “I was thinking of staying in Lake Town. If it is still alive and comes for the town, I would be of more use here. I could get them to plan an evacuation. My father will be following sooner or later. If he gets here then my people could offer aid to those in Lake Town. Either to burry the dead or gather what is left of their homes if the worse is to come.”

“And if it is dead? What then? Your father would lead an army to my door thinking we bewitched you.” Thorin asked. “I would not risk my people for some foolish nonsense your father has concocted.”  
“Again, I will be in Lake Town. I could persuade him to leave the mountain alone. Or send someone loyal to me to warn you in enough time to bar the doors. If it saves you trouble, then I will return with my father.” Legolas stood as the boat began moving once more.

“Fair enough.” Thorin turned to Bilbo. “And you? What will you do?”

“I’m going with you. I made a promise to see this to the end and I will.” To what end Bilbo did not know. If he could not save his dwarves, he would still need to destroy the ring. Only what he would do after was the question. He was far too worn down to live another seventy or so years. Not with the pain of losing them all again. Maybe he would try to change what happened in Moria. Then he would save some of them a horrible fate. He would still need to be there just in case Frodo lost his parents again. But would he want to?


	26. Chapter 26

Gimli followed beside Bilbo as they were led to Bard house. He was glad that they would not be going in through the toilet. He would reach out a hand to settle Bilbo when the hobbit slipped on the damn planks. Bilbo would bob his head and keep marching on. His eyes turned to Kili who’s fever had finally settled deep in his bones. Tauriel assured them Kili would be alright given time. “How was it before?” He kept his voice low so the ones that didn’t know wouldn’t hear.

“Worse. He was a lot paler and from what I was told nearly passed from the fever. I think we caught it in time.” Bilbo answered. With Gimli giving him a hand, he was able to climb up the stairs that led into the house. He didn’t even complain when he was ushered to a chair that was far too big for him.

They set their things down and a little girl came in from what must have been the bedroom. She screamed and began to sob. Everyone froze. “Tilda dear what is the matter?” Bard lifted his youngest and held her close. He looked to the dwarves in hope they could explain.

“They are bad dwarves.” She sobbed and clung to her father. “They bring the dragon! Da don’t let them go. I don’t want Lake Town to burn.”

“Dragon?” He turned to stare at the dwarves. “What is this about a dragon? You lied to me?”

“No.” Chimed Legolas while the other struggled to come up with an answer. Gimli was struck as well. How come a child knew?! What was her importance to the quest? Gimli could understand Legolas, Bilbo, Saruman, and even Gollum knowing. But Tilda was just a child.

“Do you intend to bring the dragon down upon us?!” Bard bellowed.

“No, we intend to kill it before it even has a chance to leave the mountain.” Thorin answered. His face grim.

“Get out. Get out of my house! You will kill us all! Get out!” Bard looked horrified as he ushered them from his home.

They converged at an inn where Legolas paid for them to stay the night. Kili was laid in bed where he slept fitfully. Tauriel ever at his side. “Gimli, what does your true dreaming say about the dragon?” Oin asked. “Because apparently the girl has it too.”

Gimli really wished he had never started that lie. Gimli sighed and took a seat. His bones were aching in a way he had long forgotten. He expected if he lived through this, he would start wearing clothes that were too large for him until his body stopped growing. “Aye. I’ve seen the dragon and the lake on fire. We should end it before it has a chance to get to these people.”

“How? It would take an army to kill such a beast.” Fili asked from where he sat on the bed beside his brother. His eyes were drawn to his brother’s prone form. “And we are no army.”

“I know my father will be on his way.” Legolas stood watch by the window in case the master of the city decided to pay them a visit before they left. “If you fail in killing the beast in the mountain, he has experience killing the drakes of the north. He will not let the beast run rampant.”

“Your father did not help us when we lost our home.” Thorin spoke for the first time since the incident in the house. “Why would he help us now?”

“Because I will be here. The last time the dragon was awake I was safely at home. He would not risk his only child’s life in letting the beast live. What oath do you want from me that will make you trust me?” Legolas asked as he finally looked away from the window.

“The truth. I see how you look at my cousin. It is not with disgust or hate. Tell me what he is to you and I will decide if you can be trusted.” Legolas looked to Gimli. What else could they do? He had no intentions of hiding his relationship with his One. He just had hoped they could have waited until the battle to tell his father.

“Much like you have your Ones we elves have part of our soul born in another’s body. We are called to them. It is a call as strong as the sea. Gimli is the other half of my soul.” Legolas shrugged in the silence that followed. Until suddenly it was nothing but shouting as his father and uncle hurled insults at his One.

“Silence!” Thorin shouted and all turned to him once more. “Gimli? Is this true? Only you will know your One?”

Gimli nodded. “Aye. I’ve known since I met him in the woods and longer still thanks to my dreams.” He would be glad to have this lie over. “Da if you want to disown me do it now. I will not be swayed to leave him.”

“You are just a child!” Gloin yelled as he looked between Legolas and Gimli. “Just a wee lad. He can’t be your One. He’s an elf!”

“So what you said about eloping was true then?” Fili asked from where he sat. His eyes locked on Gimli. He at least was starting to understand.

“More or less. But I have every intention of waiting until he is of age before we marry.” Legolas smiled as Gimli shouted. “I like my bits exactly where they are. I have no desire for your father to take them from me. I’ll agree to a chaperone until the wedding if it makes you feel better.”

Damn his elf! Gimli did not want to be watched like some child! “We can decide that later.” Thorin cut in before anyone could start arguing again. “For now we have a dragon to deal with. Kili will stay here until he is well enough to travel.”

“I stay with my brother.” Fili called out. Thorin gave a small nod.

“I would have you keep him safe if the worse is to happen. Gimli you will stay with the company. I would not have you anywhere near Thranduil when he comes. He still wants the head of the dwarf that bewitched his son.” Thorin looked over the rest of the company.

“I’ll stay with the princes. My duty is to the wounded after all.” Oin said and gave an apologetic smile to Tauriel. “Not to be rude lassie but I would feel better knowing he is under my care.”

“That is alright. I am no master healer.” She bowed her head and went back to caring for Kili. It was clear to Gimli she had feelings for his cousin.

“Bilbo you are to stay here.” That got the sleepy hobbit to jump.

“What?! No! I already said I was going!” Bilbo fumbled with the blanket he had been nestled in from where he sat on a chair.

“You are injured as well. I will not risk you falling if we are chased by a dragon.” Thorin gave a be reasonable face.

“You are not leaving me behind. I won’t allow it.” Bilbo countered. “You hired me for a job. I have every intention of seeing it through.”

“That was before we found out there was a live dragon in the mountain, and you got a sword shoved through your leg! Why do you have to be so stubborn? For once just obey my orders instead of placing yourself in danger!” Thorin bellowed.

Bilbo got to his feet. “And what about you?! You are facing a dragon Thorin! I don’t want to be left behind while you face that!” Bilbo matched him in volume. Tears began rolling down his face. “I don’t want to see any of you die.”

Silence fell on the room as Bilbo sniffled and rubbed at his eye. Thorin stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And none of us want to see you die. Stay in Lake Town. I trust the elves to keep you safe. Do this for me?”

“Fine. I’ll stay in Lake Town when you leave.” Gimli stared at Bilbo and sighed. He was going to have to have a conversation with Thorin about the craftiness of Hobbits. Especially ones that could turn invisible.

“Thank you, Bilbo. Now get some rest. All of you. We leave first thing in the morning.” Thorin turned away to get their things ready. Of course, the stubborn fool would not rest himself.


	27. Chapter 27

It stung something deep inside Bilbo to stand on the shore while the rest were getting ready. As soon as Thorin saw him he turned away and walked in between the houses. He slipped the ring on. It felt different then before. Slightly darker as if it was aware it could not control him like it had Gollum. Whatever it was Bilbo ignored it and made his way to the boat. Gimli stood by one on his own. Quick as a bee Bilbo snuck onto the boat. It swayed only a little and Bilbo paused. Gimli sighed and glared at the open water.

“You are lucky I know what you are up to. Just don’t make me seem too touched in the head.” Gimli pushed the boat from the bank and jumped on it. He waved to his One who stood with the twins. They would soon be leading the evacuation of Lake Town. Tauriel was still at the inn with the brothers keeping Kili’s fever down.

Unable to say anything incase he would be heard by Thorin, Bilbo sank into the boat as Gimli pushed them across the water. He would have to make it up to him later. Maybe a nice wedding gift? He could offer the not so young couple his home to hold their honeymoon in. It would be far away from either sides in-laws. As the boat tipped, he nearly squealed and clung tighter to the edges. No more water! He would walk around any more lake or rivers or anything else that involved more water than a nice hot bath.

They pulled up to the shore hours later. Bilbo could only wait as Gimli pulled the boat onto dry land. He seemed to be waiting so Bilbo used his shoulder to help get out of the boat. He was silent as he could possibly be in following them as they crossed the open land between the lake and the mountain. Thorin called a halt as soon as the sun was starting to set.

“We’ll camp here for the night and look for the secret passage in the morning.” Thorin helped to gather what wood they could so they could make a fire. Bilbo almost sighed. How he would love to sit by the warmth and have a good meal. But he would need the extra time to get up the mountain. The Green Lady willing he would not fall. It would be horribly morbid if he were to die and no one could find his body.

He tugged on Gimli’s shirt before leaning in to whisper. “I’m going ahead. There is no way I can be quiet and climb the mountain after you.” Before the dwarf could protest, he was already moving away from the fire and to where he knew the hidden staircase was located at. It would be treacherous to climb during the night, but he really had no choice. It was not like he could light a torch and make the climb. He would need both hands free and he had nothing to burn. He was not even sure the ring would hide the fire or the smoke.

Sighing he began the long trek to the hidden stairs. His leg throbbed with each step as the air grew colder. He really should have taken Thorin’s offer of his coat. At least then the king would be cold, serves him right leaving Bilbo behind, and Bilbo would be nice and warm. Hopefully the climb would warm him. He gave one more sigh and began the climb. He went slow and felt along the steps to make sure it was stable. He would have no one to catch him if he fell.

As the early morning light began to peak over the horizon Bilbo finally made it to the top. His legs felt like jelly that had been set on fire. He collapsed into a heap and lay gasping. He was having a long holiday after this. And banning stairs! Oh, how he was banning stair. As soon as he stopped moving his teeth started to chatter. It was far too cold to be on the mountain alone with no fire. The inside of the mountain was a little better but he would have to wait for Thorin to open the door. Hopefully the idiot did not toss the key again. Or maybe Gimli would handle that aspect and let them know it was moon light.

Rightfully Bilbo did not care. All he wanted was a nice warm bed and his pipe. Unable to have either he got up and found a place protected from the wind. He wrapped his tattered coat around him as best as he could and waited. Slowly the rocks warmed with the weak sunlight before he heard his companions below. They were making their way up. Bilbo climbed a little higher just in case one of them came near his hiding spot. As amusing as it would be, he did not want them knowing about the ring. He knew nothing about how it would affect them in the long run.

Thorin’s head was the first he saw over the top of the stairs. “Search for the keyhole. Gimli mentioned it should show up around night fall.”

If Bilbo did not fear being caught, he would sigh. He was glad he wouldn’t have to do something drastic to keep Thorin up here. Like hit him on the head with a rock. Honestly, the dwarf could be so melodramatic at times. He sat watching as the dwarves searched the area over for any signs of an opening. Only after the sun was fully set and the moon rose high enough did they find the keyhole.

“Now what do we do?” Gloin asked as they stared at the open door. “We don’t have Bilbo to sneak in and get the Arkenstone.”

“We go to the forges and light the fires. We will draw the beast to them.” Thorin moved to enter the mountain.

“What if that doesn’t kill him?” Gimli asked. “It could just piss him off.”

Thorin paused and turned to his youngest cousin. “Then it will slow him down. Hopefully, your elf is right, and his father comes. I hold no hatred to the people of Lake Town. But we have no choice. The dragon must be dealt with. The Blue Mountains are not safe for us anymore. There are more tunnels collapsing every day.”

Bilbo waited as they entered the mountain. He gave them a count of a hundred before he scurried off his rock and down into the mountain. He would get to the Arkenstone before them and try to distract the dragon long enough to hopefully stab in the heart. His memory was spotty at best of the place but he just had to figure it out.

He came to a sliding halt and nearly fell when he came to Smaug’s din. He was more than a little terrified to face the beast once more but he would if it meant he would save his friends. Bilbo picked his way carefully over the piles of gold. He remembered where the stone had been or at least he hopped he did. The coins slid over each other like a waterfall.

“I was wondering when you would show up thief. I have been told you would come.” Bilbo froze and slowly turned to stare at the dragon. “Come out little thief. I cannot see you but I can smell you. Already I smell the dwarves that dare to enter my home. Come out so I may have a snack before I feast on the dwarves. Then I will have my fill on the bones of the men in Lake Town.”

Damnations who could have gotten in here before them? Or did the dragon remember as well. There! Bilbo saw the stone. He quickly ran for it. He scooped it up and ducked behind a pillar just as a blast of fire passed him. It stole his breath. Around him the coins began to melt. As soon as the fire stopped Bilbo ran. He knew where he would meet Thorin. Though if he would give him the stone remained to be seen. He did not wish for Thorin to be driven mad by it. Though the gold itself would hold a sickness. One that would only get worse before he would finally snap out of it.

Bilbo yanked the ring from his finger. He would not want to accidentally be ran into when they got closer to the dwarves. Hall after hall did Bilbo run. With each time he fell he feared he would be too late to get back up. “Get back here Thief!”

Once again he fell sliding against the smooth stone. His arms shook as he tried to lift himself. A strong hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and flung him to a wall. Thorin press against him tucking Bilbo against his chest. Fire rushed beside them.

“I thought I told you to wait in Lake Town!” He stared wide eye at Bilbo.

Catching his breath Bilbo clung to Thorin. When his leg tried to buckle Thorin pressed him harder against the wall. “You did. I never said I would stay there after you left.”

“Damn it Bilbo you were supposed to stay safe! What possessed you to follow?” Thorin grabbed him around the waist and started running.

“A mad king and his inability to think about how others feel if he were to be gone.” They ran down another corridor. Thorin lifted him and kept running. He came to a halt at stone door.

“I swear to you I will not die.” He tossed Bilbo through the door. Thorin shoved it making it shut. “I’ll let you out of here when the dragon is dead.”

Bilbo struggled to his feet and slammed into the door. His fingers scrambled for any sign of a handle only to realize Thorin had broken it from the other side. “Damn it Thorin! Let me out! I will not be locked in a closet!” He shouted and kicked the door. He screamed as pain laced up his foot. When all he heard was the sound of the dragon going further and further away Bilbo leaned against the door. Tears rolled down his face as he banged on the door with his fist. “Please Thorin. I can’t lose you again. Not to death. You can stop being my friend. I swear I’ll take the banishment just please don’t die on me…not again.”


	28. Chapter 28

In horror Gimli stared as the dragon struggled to free itself from the molting gold. His wing lay torn from where Thorin had pierced it when he had jumped from above with sword in hand. The beast screamed and thrashed. The wing nearly useless as it too flopped in the gold. “It burns!” Gimli grabbed the packed bombs they had made and tossed them down at the dragon. Each explosion made the beast flail.

“Keep at him!” Thorin bellowed from where he threw his own bombs. His face pale and drawn as he fought to keep on his feet. He had been tossed from the dragon’s back. It made Gimli worry for they had no healer if Thorin broke anything. Gimli reached for another bomb and then another until his hands met empty air. The dragon still rose. One great eye nothing but ruin from where they had blown up a full cart of the powder.

“Death!” The great drake screeched to the sky as he got to his feet. Molting gold slid from his form taking several patches of scales with. Gimli jumped back as the dragon shook like a dog sending the liquid metal flying everywhere. “Death to the men of Lake Town. Death to those who dare betray me!” He screamed as he pulled himself through the halls. Drops of gold splashed along the floor.

They stood in horror as the beast fled from the mountain. They chased after him but there was no way they could catch him. They had no choice but to watch as the beast took flight. “What do we do now?” Ori called as he stood beside his brothers.

“We will never reach them in time. We need to prepare to receive the refugees.” Thorin said from where he stood closes to the edge of the cliff watching after the dragon. The long cut he sustained over his eye bled slowly. His lungs sounded clear to Gimli though he was no expert in the ways of healing. “Clear as many halls as we can. Check for damage. The people of Lake Town will need a place to go until winter is over.”

Gimli could not tear his eyes off the horizon. He could not look away from where death headed to face his One. He knew there was no way he could reach his elf in time to either fight beside him or die trying. A strong hand laid on his shoulder. “Come Gimli. Your One should be safe. He said it himself. His father would not leave him alone to face a dragon.” Thorin’s words were kind.

Finally, Gimli forced himself to look away from the blaze that started in the distance. He looked up to his king. “Aye he is a strong one. As mighty as any dwarf.” Gimli would help his kin in any way that he could. And trust that Mahal was not so cruel as to separate him from his One when he had sent them back in the first place. They turned back to go into the mountain. They walked in silence as the distance roaring filled the mountain. Many halls they passed until Thorin pulled away from them. “Where are you going?”

“To rescue a hobbit from one of the closets.” Thorin waved his departure as the others began muttering to themselves. “He followed us somehow unseen.”

Gimli wondered where Bilbo had gone to. He hadn’t seen him in all this time. Apparently Thorin had met up while they were running for their life. That was good. It meant the hobbit had survived. “Wait why is he in a closet?”

“Because I put him there.” Thorin called back before he was gone down another hall. They all stood in silence.

“So…bets on if they finally get it on?” Nori said from where he stood at the edge of the group. Already he was getting a bag ready for the bets.

“Nori!” Dori was quick to cover their youngest brother’s ears. He gave his brother a meaningful look which only made the thief roll his eyes. His own father was making shushing noises.

“He’s more than old enough to know what it is.” Nori said as he accepted the coin from Dwalin. The way his hand lingers a little too long was the only expression of their relationship. Honestly, Bilbo could be blind if he didn’t recognize what passed as loving insults between the two.

“You in Gimli?” Nori asked shaking the bag. Already it was quite full.

Gimli shook his head even as his father sputtered that he was too young to be in on such a bet. “Likely we will have to burry our king. I’m sure Bilbo was not happy about being locked away while we fought.”

“Feisty little lad he is. I think he would have made a fine dwarf if not for all his ‘proper manner’ nonsense.” Gloin said and sighed. “I’m with Gimli on this one. If he doesn’t take Thorin’s beard clean off his face, I’ll kiss an elf.”

Gimli smiled as the others bantered between them. It did not stop the worry he felt in his chest or the fear that they really could not change the fate of the others. After all the dragon still got free of the mountain. He followed the others down the many twisting halls and began to clear away the rubble that would cause problems for the men that would dwell here during winter. If Thorin kept his word. He knew Thorin became gold sick. All the dwarves had the last time. It was a curse on the Durin line. He was ever grateful the Lady had told him no gold would ever hold sway over his heart.

The Company set to work using an old mining song. It helped to pass the time and to make sure they were all in sync with each other. The labor and singing helped to ease Gimli’s mind. For a little while his thoughts were not with his One.


	29. Chapter 29

Bilbo lost all track of time as he waited in the dark alone for any sign that someone lived. What would Thorin do if he died and did not tell anyone where he had stashed Bilbo? He didn’t much fancy starving to death. He had stopped sobbing some time ago, but he still couldn’t make the tears stop. His head jerked up. Was that someone? Bilbo scrambled to his feet and started banging on the door. It started to scrape open. The light hurt his eyes and he had to squeeze them shut.

“Bilbo?” Thorin called out. Bilbo was going to kill him! He charged the dwarf knocking them both to the ground.

“How dare you!?” He struck Thorin’s chest and yanked him by the collar. “You could have died?! What would you have done then?!”

“Bilbo!” Thorin grabbed his wrist and held him still. “What have you done to your hands?” Damn his hands. He wanted to strangle the idiot king.

“No let go of me!” Bilbo fought hard to get his hands free just so he could hit Thorin again. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him to a broad chest.

“Bilbo I’m safe and unharmed. Stop crying. Please stop crying.” Thorin stroked his hair back from his face. “Look at me. I’m safe. See?” Bilbo pushed against his chest trying to strike Thorin in his stupid head. “Bilbo!” Thorin bellowed causing Bilbo to pause. The hiccups and sobs had come back in full swing. “Look. I’m alive. I’m well. See?” He took Bilbo’s hand in his own and placed it over his heart. “My heart still beats.” A warm hand brushed away the tears that wouldn’t stop coming. “Please stop crying.”

“I-I should tie you up! A-and sit on you. Then you w-wouldn’t do such stupid things without me to keep you safe.” Bilbo clung to Thorin’s shirt. The fool of a king was alive!

“I’d like that.” What was that? Bilbo rubbed at his face and looked down at the king.

“What? What did you say?” Thorin just pulled him back against his chest.

“Nothing. Let’s see to your hands Bilbo.” With a soft grunt of effort, he was able to move them into a sitting position. The hobbit tucked away on his lap. Thorin took his hands in his and forced Bilbo to open them. They were raw and blood from where he had tried to get out. His nail chipped and broken. “Why would you do this?”

That got Bilbo’s temper flaring again. He tugged at his hand with every intention of slapping some since into this fool of a king! “How dare you ask me why?! You left me!”

“I am sorry.” The anger dissipated and all that was left in Bilbo’s tiny body was grief. Had he not proved he could be trusted to fight with Thorin? Was he so useless? He didn’t fight when Thorin placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down so his head rested in the crook of Thorin’s throat. Instead he listened to the way Thorin’s heart beat against his ear and the sound of Thorin singing.

“What are you singing?” Bilbo asked. It wasn’t in a language he was familiar with. It had to be dwarven.

“Shh and rest. I’ll tell you later.” Thorin went back to singing as his fingers stroked over Bilbo’s hair. He became lost in the deep sound of the words. It sounded sad but hopeful? Bilbo was no expert on song but it soothed something in him. The fear that he would never see Thorin again slowly faded.

What could have been hours later had Bilbo awakening to the gentle swaying of someone carrying him. He looked up to see Thorin. “’Sere are we goin?” He mumbled and fought to keep his eyes open. Already he missed the deep rumble of Thorin singing.

“You’ll see.” Thorin shoved open a door with his foot. “These halls were too small for the dragon to get into. They should remain intact.” He walked in silence for a while longer and Bilbo almost drifted off again. He opened his eyes again as he was being lowered on something. It took him a moment to see he was in a bedroom and he laid on Thorin’s coat.

Thorin stroked back his hair. “It will have to work as a proper bed until I can build another one.” It was soft though smelled horrible of dust. “I want you to rest Bilbo. Real rest. Not the few hours you catch when thought plague your mind or the rest of the ill. Sleep and we will talk when you awaken. Tell me Bilbo, if you could have anything in the world what would it be?”

Bilbo struggled to make his mind work. “Hmmm you?” He could have sworn Thorin choked on air. “You should live. It isn’t fair.” He sighed as the hand went back to stroking his hair. “What was the question again?”

A deep rumble of laughter filled the chamber. “Here in the Lonely Mountain. Out of all the treasure that it holds what do you want?”

Ohhh. Well he had what he wanted. Thorin was sitting next to him. “A garden? Something for me to have green things growing. Maybe a hot house?” It was so hard for him to focus. “Well no that won’t happen. You’ll get angry with me and tell me to go away again.” If anything of what he said was understandable in sleep Bilbo couldn’t tell.

“How is he?” Gimli, Bilbo recognized Gimli’s voice. It sounded so far away though. Was he even awake? Or was his dream finally coming to an end and he would awaken to stand in the presences of the Green Lady?

“Tired himself out. Foolish hobbit must have been up all night just to catch up with us. Can you check on his hands? I need to send word to Lake Town. See how the others faired.” Bilbo whimper and grabbed Thorin. He didn’t want him to go. If he left and saw all the gold the madness would settle in. “Shhh Bilbo. Everything will be okay.”


	30. Chapter 30

The work was hard and it lasted hours. When there king did not return a few snorted and almost called Gimli in on the bet. He shook his head and went in search of the king. They had enough of the halls cleaned out that those in Lake Town would be comfortable through the winter. Gimli check hall after hall looking for their king. Thorin was nowhere nearby. Gimli had to go deeper into the dwarven city until he came to the royal palace. Only then did he hear voices echoing on the stones.

If they were up to something Gimli didn’t want to see it, but he doubted the hobbit would forgive Thorin enough for anything to happen. Instead he made the way into the royal chambers and paused seeing Bilbo curled on top of a bed. He looked so small and pale. This trip had not been kind to him. And they had a harder one yet to come. There would be no traveling through the winter but maybe they could take a holiday in spring? Let their bodies fully recover before they made for another mountain far away.

Gimli cleared his throat and knocked lightly on the door. When Thorin looked up from Bilbo Gimli spoke. “How is he?”

“Tired himself out. Foolish hobbit must have been up all night just to catch up with us. Can you check on his hands? I need to send word to Lake Town. See how the others faired.” Bilbo whimper and grabbed Thorin. His eyes remained unfocused as he tried to pull the dwarven king to him. Thorin stroked Bilbo’s hair until he calmed, and sleep started to take ahold again. “Shhh Bilbo. Everything will be okay.”

“I can make the trip to Lake Town. You stay with him. I think he might just skin us all alive if you were to leave him now.” There came a light blush on Thorin’s cheeks but Gimli would not tease him about it. It was clear to anyone that had eyes that their king had found his match. He would not be one to cause more stress to their king. If they all lived through this then the people of the Blue Mountain would do that enough for a life time. He just hoped it would not be enough to prevent Thorin from accepting his One.

“Thank you.” Thorin looked up once more. “And if your elf is banished from his home let him know he will always have a place here. I will not turn away the One of my kin. I will get use to him…eventually.”

“Think you can convince my father of that before I return?” Gimli asked. “Or it might be I who elopes.”

Thorin laughed and shook his head. “I will not tell him that. Now go before your father catches you.” Gimli turned to leave. “Oh and Gimli. Don’t do anything that will make me regret sending you unchaperoned. I would hate to have to fight a duel for your honor.”

Gimli turned crimson and sputtered. He fled to the laughter of his king. Honestly did no one realize he had been an old dwarf? He had lived through the time when that did not work. Though by then he had little interest in bed play and more in the comforts of just being close to his husband while he still could. He just wanted a proper kiss from the man that he loved.

Sighing he shook his head before making his way through the secret door. He had no intentions of being stopped by his father. Though he would not bar his way since Gimli was acting on king’s orders. He would insist that someone came with and Gimli really needed to speak with his husband alone. They were about to face a war to rival the one they fought in Mount Doom.

The trek down the mountain was long. However, before he was fully down, he spotted riders in the distance. He walked to meet them and was not too surprised to see his husband beside his father. What was a surprise was Lord Elrond and Bard. Legolas swung down from his horse before going to greet Gimli with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Gimli looked to his husband’s father.

“Do not fear. I have told him everything that I could. It helped that young Tilda could confirm my story. She remembers her entire life and the War to come. She had been an old women then and remembered us from when we passed through.” Legolas took his hand.

“And you Lord Elrond? Why are you here?” Gimli turned to the only other unknown.

“I’ve come after my own wayward sons. And I have heard the story but from someone else. We have marched here to offer aid in the Battle of Five Armies.” Elrond nodded to Gimli. “I have heard much about you Gimli. I must say I am glad to meet you when you have stopped pretending to be a youth.”

Gimli felt his cheeks flush. So he and his cousins had played a few pranks on unsuspecting elves. It was all harmless and he had to keep up the appearance of being a young dwarf. Hi husband just looked at him before a smile danced across his face.

“You really were not joking about eloping.” Bard piped up much to the displeasure of the Elven King. Thranduil looked down his nose at Gimli. It would take time for the king to warm up to him. It had in the past and that was after he was a proven warrior and had fought to save Middle Earth.

“More like a long courtship now.” Legolas spoke before his father could protest. “Unless you try to stand in my way.”

“I think we have more pressing issues then your…intended.” Thranduil spoke from the back of his great stag. “The people of Lake Town need a place to go until the Battle is won. I have already offered Bard a place to stay in the Green Wood until they can rebuild Dale.”

“My king welcomes those that need shelter. He bids you stay through the winter.” Gimli said before following when his husband tugged on his hand. It was little trouble getting on the back of the horse when Legolas pulled him up.

“And he will keep his word this time?” Bard asked. “I will not march my people here only to be turned away at the gates.”

Sighing Gimli wanted to hit something. “I cannot speak of my king’s mind. For now the gold sickness has not settled in. We will deal with it if or when it happens. For now we need to move the people from Lake Town into the mountain where they will be safe from the battle about to happen.”


	31. Chapter 31

A soft hand brushing Bilbo’s hair back awake him from slumber. He felt like he had barely slept at all but something told him he had been asleep far longer than he should have been. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Thorin standing by his bedside. It was a struggle for Bilbo to make himself leave the comfort of the warm coat he was using as a blanket but he could see a bowl of food in Thorin’s hands and his stomach was telling him it was well past time that he ate something.

“Did you bring that for me?” Bilbo asked as the king took a seat next to him. In way of answer the bowl was pressed into his hands. It was still nice and warm.

“I even brought some ale the men from Lake Town brought. You should eat. The elves mentioned seeing Orc’s in the distance.” Thorin was silent for a little while as Bilbo started eating. “I suppose if I asked you would not stay here where I know you would be safe.”

Bilbo paused in his eating to give the king a look. “If you lock me in a closet again, I will kick you. What do you plan to do?” Thorin’s face looked pale and his eyes dark. It had to be the gold sickness settling in again. Though he didn’t see him adorned with anything. Maybe Thorin just hadn’t had time to go play crow in all of the glittering things.

“Join the army of elves and men to fight them. We still have some time before they are upon us. Maybe we can find you something that will protect you. Or we could see if the elves could make you some leathers.” Bilbo accepted the glass of ale passed his way. He took a few sips from it before handing it back to Thorin. He really did miss his mithril shirt. Maybe they could find it before Thorin threatened to throw him off the battlement again?

The food did wonders to ease the ache in his stomach. He hadn’t eaten a thing since Lake Town and it felt at least as if two days had passed since then. Bilbo looked down at his bandaged hand. “Did you do this while I was asleep?” Thorin nodded. “Thank you. How did everyone fair in Lake Town?”

“Only the army of elves took any form of casualties. The common folk headed Prince Legolas’ warning and had fled to Dale where they had remained hidden. Here you must be thirsty.” Thorin passed the cup back to Bilbo who finished it off having completely devoured his food. “Gimli is with the prince now. They are seeing to the relocation of the women and children deeper into the mountain.”

Bilbo nodded and twisted his cup in his hand. When would he question the Arkenstone? Surely the others had to have started looking for it now. “W-what about the thing you asked me to get for you? Has anyone found it yet?” Bilbo’s stomach turned with the lie.

“No. We will find it after the battle.” Thorin took his hand suddenly. “You’re hands are so small. But they’ve become so scarred in the time that I’ve met you.” His thumb ran over one of the burn scars on Bilbo’s wrist. “I wished I had taken care of the trolls so this would not have happened.”

Bilbo shrugged his shoulders. “There was no way you could have know they were there. They likely came down the mountains only after you passed through.” He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with his other hand. Thorin reached up and pulled a bead free from his hair. He placed it in Bilbo’s hand. “What’s this?” He held it up to the dim light of a candle. A small Oak tree was stamped in what appeared to be silver.

“A promise.” Was there something wrong with Bilbo’s eyes? Everything was a little more fuzzy then it had been. Though his eyes had been a little fuzzy since the fever. The world began to swim.  
“Thorin…I don’t…Something’s wrong.” He tipped to one side only to have Thorin catch him and lay him back on the bed. All of his strength was leaving him. He looked to the bowl of food. Had Thorin poisoned him in his suspicion? But he had tried so hard to have Thorin trust him.

A soft smile played on Thorin’s lips. “I may be a slow learner Bilbo, but I do learn. Don’t worry it won’t last forever. When you awake everything will be handled.” He brushed Bilbo’s hair back from his face. His hand felt like fire. It was then Bilbo noticed the sweat that collected at Thorin’s hair line and the washed-out complexion on his face.

“Thorin…what did…what did you do?” His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth. It was a fight to stay awake. “You’re not well…It’s a sickness.”

Thorin nodded his head. “Aye I know. We had no time to treat it and I would not take what herbs could heal Kili.” What? No that wasn’t right. Thorin had gold sickness. What was he talking about? Thorin ran his fingers through his hair once again. “Rest now. You’re far enough away from the front of the mountain that I won’t have to worry about you.”

The king’s hand wrapped around Bilbo’s squeezing the bead enough to make Bilbo aware of it. “I swear to you Bilbo, I will not let myself fall to the Pale Orc’s blade a second time. But the only way I can fight without fear is knowing you are safe. I will come back and ask your forgiveness.”

Everything was growing dark around the edges. Wait this wasn’t right. Thorin was supposed to be mad at him for stealing. Bilbo clung to Thorin’s hand though his strength was fading fast. Thorin stood and stroked his head once last time before he turned from the room. “Thorin…” Bilbo tried to move but his limbs refused to obey him.


	32. Chapter 32

It was silent in a way the mountain should have never been silent. Gimli was not one for most superstation, not after living so long. But it felt as if he were walking in a place of the dead. Still there was a battle that would be there before the day was done. He needed proper armor. His husband followed him through the Lonely Mountain. They were both familiar with it from their time amongst the halls after the battle of the one ring.

“Where are we going?” Legolas asked before tugging on Gimli’s braid. “If this is your attempt at getting me alone, I will have you know we are being followed.” Gimli snorted.

“I am not so stupid that I would risk angering your father. No, we are heading to the armory. If I am to fight, I want to do it in more than my clothes. What I wouldn’t give for a proper set of mail. But anything I find will be too large and we’ve no time to have leathers cut down to my size.” Gimli turned down another hall before pushing open the doors.

They stood between rows of bed and Legolas gave him a look. Gimli pinched his thigh. “And here they are worried about my mind being in the gutter. I have lived long enough that I am not desperate for that kind of touch. We are in the barracks where the young dwarfs stay. All dwarves must serve in the army at some point before they are released to their crafts. I might find something more my size in here.”

They searched through the place coming together with what they found. “The leather is still good though it will need to be oiled.” Legolas sat cross legged on one of the dust covered beds. Gimli joined him and both set to work oiling the leather.

“If the person who is trying not to be know wishes to help this will go a lot faster!” Gimli called out. “I’m sure you will want your prince back where his father can see him sooner rather than later.” Legolas only chuckled before whomever was following them entered. “Kili?”

The young dwarf nodded before sitting on the bed opposite of them Tauriel joining him soon after. And here they thought Gimli needed a chaperon. “We figured it would give you more privacy this way. We should find you something to wear as well.” Before Kili could get up from the bed Tauriel was already up and going through crates to find something Kili could use.

“Grab a b-binder as well.” Kili looked to where he worried the stone his mother had given him. His ears red as he refused to look up.

“A what?” Tauriel stopped in where she was looking between two types of arm braces.

“A binder.” Kili made a motion to his chest area. Still he would not look up. He had always been a little sore about the fact that he had to use them. It was one of the many reasons they wanted the mountain back. For there were stones if crafted right and used by dwarven mages would change a person’s flesh to be in line with their heart. Though it had only been found in this mountain.

“Oh…Oh Kili there is nothing to be ashamed of.” Tauriel came to him and knelt so they could be eye to eye. “I wear my own chest plate.”

“But you are a female. Of course, you have to wear one to keep them in place.” Kili snapped and grabbed the leathers to get to working them into useable order.

“I am a female. And I very much like to have something to show when I decide I want to wear a dress.” Kili looked up a frown on his face. Gimli looked to his husband his own brows drawn together in question. Legolas just smiled and kept working. The she elf took Kili’s hand and placed it over her chest.

“You’re flat…No I mean…” Kili covered his face before peaking out from between his fingers. “I’m sorry. That came out wrong.”

“No, it’s fine. I understand. Sometimes our bodies do not match our souls. Now let’s get this finished before there are no more orcs to kill.” Tauriel sat beside Kili once more and began working the oil into the leather.

Hours later saw the four of them dressed and ready for the fight. They joined the ranks of men, elf, and dwarf as the black smear formed across the horizon. Gimli sighed as he glared at the man in front of him. “Trouble dear one? I am sure I can find you a box somewhere. Or shall I carry you?”

A few of the men and the elven guard that had joined the company as they stood ready for the fighting chuckled. Legolas glared at them and tightened his hand on the hilt of his sword. The men and elves instantly found something more interesting to look at. “Are you sure you do not have the heart of a dwarf?” Gimli asked.

His husband only shrugged his shoulders. “I do not take kindly to anyone insulting you.” His eyes softened. Gimli was used to such insults thrown his way. He was a dwarf and was not ashamed of it. He knew Legolas had only meant it as a jest between the two of them from when they had first fought together. He patted his husband’s thigh and turned to dark mass swarming down upon them.

Beside him Kili stood with his brother. His face pale as he held his blade at the ready. “Breath Kili. Just keep beside us and we will see that you remain unharmed.” Gimli promised his young cousin. The lad look close to fainting. His head jerked quickly, and he nearly jumped from his skin as Tauriel placed her hand on his shoulder. He gave her a weak smile.

“I am here with you. We will not let anything harm you.” Her voice was soft as she removed her hand. “You promised to show me a dwarven dance. I expect you to keep it.” Fili rolled his eyes beside his brother.

“Honestly Kili you’ve been a guard before. You’ve fought battle. You shouldn’t be so afraid now.” Fili thumped his brother on the head. “When have I ever not protected you?”

Thorin shouted a war cry readying the army. Gimli was worried about him. He looked ill. Maybe this was the gold sickness? He would question it later. For now, he shouted along with the rest of the dwarves. He only chuckled when his husband’s voice joined his own. They charged forward as Legolas drew his blade. There were too many people for him to use his bow and he did not stand with the archers along the mountain top. They crashed into the wave of orcs. Men and elves screamed. Gimli knew that some would never draw breath in their lungs ever again. “Three!” He shouted. Beside him his One called back two.

“Four!” Tauriel shouted as she took the head off another orc. “That is the game yes?” She spun and stabbed another one. “Five! I like this game.”

Kili laughed and took an orc down. “Three! Come on! Keep up Fili!”

The golden-haired prince looked shocked before grinning. He threw a knife and beheaded an orc with his sword. “Two!”

Gimli laughed. Oh, what monsters did he just create? “If anyone asks, I’m blaming you!’ He shouted at his One.

“What ever are you talking about? This is all you. Nine!” Legolas ducked under a swing of an orc ax. Gimli took the head from the foul creature. His husband stole a kiss before he sprung back to his feet. “Didn’t I promise you orc hunting as a wedding gift?”


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not warnings but spoilers at the end

Bilbo awoke slowly to a soft pounding in his head. His stomach rolled and only after laying still for a while did it settle. If Thorin still lived Bilbo was going to kill him. Groaning he pushed himself up on shaky arms only to wince as something bit into his hand. He looked down see the small bead. Bilbo had half the mind to throw it at Thorin’s head! What on earth was a bead supposed to do? Sighing Bilbo pocketed the small thing in case that really was the last thing he had of the king.

He was quite lost when he stepped out of the bedroom he had be left in. Though there was sound echoing from further away. “As good as any place to start.” Bilbo followed the sound until it grew louder. Dwarves he did not recognize stopped and stared at him, but none bothered to stop him. So, the battle was done then? More than once he had to scurry out of the way of the men that walked by, never looking down to see if there were smaller people near them.

“Bilbo!” Oh by everything that was Green Fili! Bilbo rushed forward to hug the young dwarf. They went down in a pile of limbs but he couldn’t care. “I’m fine Bilbo. We’ve been looking for you for hours. Where have you been?”

“Y-your uncle…and brother?” How many had survived? He hadn’t gotten the chance to warn them about the pale orc or anything. A strong hand pulled him to his feet. Dwalin steadied him before helping the prince to his feet. Only then did Bilbo notice the distinct lack of a leg from knee down. “Fili! Why are you out of bed? What happened?”

“I fell. I landed bad on one leg. Shattered the bone until nothing could be saved. I live and that is all that matters. I think you should come see for yourself.” Fili with the help of Dwalin hobbled his way down several passageways until they came to an open door. The sounds of the wounded filled the air.

Many men and dwarves laid on makeshift cots. Those who were well tended to those who were hurt. They passed row after row of cots until they came to a small room. Bilbo’s eys were first drawn to Kili who sat on a stool. Half his face lay covered in bandages. One of his arms lay in a sling.

“Bilbo!” The young dwarf shouted before he was off his stool and across the room. He took Bilbo in his arm before burying his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I-I should have said something when uncle didn’t go to the Shire. Or in at Beorn’s. I was just so scared, and I wanted it all to be a dream.”

He was sobbing against Bilbo’s neck. “Shhh it’s alright. Calm down. What’s all this about?” He smoothed the hair from Kili’s face and rocked him slowly. It was what he would have done when Frodo had still woken from nightmares after his parents had died. The fist in his shirt only tightened.

“I remember Bilbo…I died…” He sounded so broken. It shattered something in Bilbo’s old heart.

“Oh Kili. You should have said something. You needn’t have gone through this alone.” He held the dwarf until Fili took his brother.

“See to the other royal idiot. I’ll see to it he gets some rest.” Bilbo was soon left alone in the room. Finally, he allowed his eyes fall to Thorin. His eyes where open and he struggled to sit up. Bilbo just stood there. Let the bastard struggle.

“You are awake. I am glad. I was beginning to worry when I had been told it has been three days and you had not been seen.” Bilbo marched to the bed and slapped Thorin across the face. Tears began to roll down his face.

“You don’t get to be glad!” Bilbo raised his hand to slap Thorin again only for the dwarf to catch it and pull him in the bed. “No! Don’t touch me! You drugged me Thorin! I thought you were trying…and you knew! This whole time you knew!”

He struck Thorin each time he got an arm free. “Bilbo stop! I’m sorry.” Thorin grunted as Bilbo hit him in the chest. His arms were captured again and again but Thorin had no strength to keep them. “I swear I only did it to keep you safe. You throw yourself into danger without thinking. I couldn’t fight knowing you would risk your life.” Before dwarf could explain more, he started coughing. He held his ribs. “Bilbo please for the love of Mahal’s beard I am injured stop hitting me! You can hit me later if you must.” Bilbo grabbed the sheets and twisted them before grabbing Thorin’s wrist. “What are you doing?”

Ignoring him Bilbo began to bind Thorin’s wrist. His hand trembled and his eyes were too blurry to see. It kept slipping. His shoulders began to shake as sobs racked his body. Bilbo glared as Thorin called his name. “I’m bloody well tying you up so you can’t do anything stupid again! I swore I would see you live you bastard! A-and you left me to fight alone. Have I not proven myself to you? What more do you want me to do before you trust me Thorin?!”

Warm hands wrapped around his wrist holding him still. The makeshift bindings slid down Thorin’s arms. One of Thorin’s hand reached up to stroke away the tears that fell from Bilbo’s eyes. “May I kiss you?”

Bilbo froze. He stared at Thorin like he grew a second head. “What?” His voice was barely a squeak. Was Thorin touched by fever? The hand on his cheek felt fine.

“May I kiss you?” Thorin asked once more. Bilbo must still be dreaming. That was the only reason this was happening. “Bilbo, I have traveled nearly a year in this lifetime beside you. I have seen you rush into danger. Brave your worse fears. I have seen how stubborn you are and how determined you can be. I have also seen you afraid and alone amongst strangers in another life. I have seen you brave a dragon for a foolish king that could not see what was truly priceless. And more than anything in this world I would like to kiss you.”

Something felt wrong in Bilbo’s head. He couldn’t find the words he wanted. Instead he only nodded his head. His ears burned as Thorin slid his fingers into his hair before tugging him forward. Warm lips pressed against his own stealing his breath. He hadn’t kissed anyone in such a long time that Bilbo quickly broke away and hid his face against Thorin’s chest. His heart hammered against his ribs so hard Bilbo was afraid they would break. Thorin laughed before tilting Bilbo’s head so they could see each other. “My shy little hobbit. We are going to have to teach you how to give a proper kiss. And how to tie a proper knot.” He held up one wrist where the sheet had all but come off. “Ow! What did I say about hitting? If you like impact play, we can- Bilbo I only jest! Please stop hitting.”

Once more Thorin captured his wrist. Bilbo stared at him. He would work out his feelings for Thorin later. For now, he would enjoy the fact that his friend was alive. Bilbo leaned forward and kissed his dwarf. The scratch of his beard tickled but he might just be able to get use to it. “I still don’t forgive you.” Strong arms wrapped around him pulling him close. He kissed Thorin for a third time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things. The fist is the story is not yet finished but I am going to take a few days break on it. For two reasons. I need to be human and see the outside of my house somehow. The second I need to plot out the rest of the story. I've been working without an outline but now I am going to need one. I need to keep track of everything that has changed and who will be going on the quest to destroy the ring.
> 
> The second thing is: consent is sexy. Even for something as simple as a kiss. I find it amazing when a character goes "can I?". It gives something to the moment that I find lacking in sudden kisses. (Excluding accidental kisses. I love those.)
> 
> Also question for you lovely readers: 'Adult content' yes no maybe? I can't promise one way or the other. I'm not even sure I want to write it. If it is essential to the plot I'll likely put it in there. (If I don't die first) But what would you guys like better? Fade to black or maybe some nsfw bits if there are any adult only parts.
> 
> Also I don't condone hitting someone you love but this is fiction and Bilbo is really stressed. So I am giving him a pass though only a small one.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised myself a few day's break but I keep thinking about this. (Probably an unhealth amount.) So you get a new chapter. I am likely going to try and limit myself on the amount of chapters I write a day. But to make up for it I am going to try to make them longer.

“Gimli!” The dwarf paused in hearing his name. He turned and grinned when he spotted Bilbo coming down a flight of stairs. His foot slipped and Gimli rushed to keep him from falling. “Thank you. I swear it hurts more then when I got it.”

Gimli straightened the hobbit before offering his arm. “I know. Wounds hurt more when it is cold. Especially the large ones. Here use my arm until we are off these. I don’t want to hear any fussing. I know how it feels when your body starts failing you. I am not offering pity but sympathy. I could barely get out of bed most days if it were not for Legolas there in the end.”

Sighing Bilbo took his arm. “Of course, you are right. I don’t mean to come off as sour. But most treat you as if you can’t do anything for yourself if you are hurt or on in years.”

They continued down the stairs before Bilbo reached into his pocket. “Can you answer a question I have? I tried asking Nori, but he just laughed and wouldn’t stop.” He opened his hand and, in the middle, rested a small mithril bead. Stamped in it was a lovely little Oak tree. “What does it mean to be given this? I don’t really get it. He said it was a promise but it’s just a bead.”

Gimli slapped a hand over his eyes and cursed. He didn’t care who heard. “Of course. That stupid bastard. I don’t think I want to have that conversation. At least standing out here. Here let’s find a place to sit down.” Gimli lead them to what was soon to be his home. It had been when he was an adult in his last life. He loved his family, but he could not live in the same house as them. He wasn’t a child anymore not really. It would break his mother’s heart, but all children left home eventually. Besides, he wanted a place where Legolas could visit without Gimli’s father being a right pain in the backside.  
“It isn’t much yet, but this is home. Sit wherever you like.” Bilbo sat and had a drink of water in his hands. “Okay so what do you know of dwarven culture?”

“Not much really. Only that you tease those you care about and are quite rude by hobbit standards. Oh, and you have a weakness for gold and gems.” From an outsider’s point of view that wasn’t too off.

“It isn’t so much a weakness but the love we have for gold and gems is the skill that goes into the crafting of such things. Though I will admit that there is a sickness on the Durin’s line.” Gimli sat down across from Bilbo his own cup in hand. “Thankfully, it does not hold sway over me. We are pretty loud and don’t have ‘manners’ like most people. It is to show we trust our host. Be weary of the dwarf that is silent and nibbles at their food. Either they are not at ease or something else is going on.”

Bilbo gave a small nod. “That is actually good to know. What about the bead?”

“I’m getting to that. So each dwarf carries a variety of beads. Family beads, ones that show the dwarf’s station in life, even one to show which gender they are. Honestly, it’s just as complicated as the braids they wear. The ones without stamps are common enough that it means next to nothing if they were to give them away. However, there are ones we call personal beads. We forge them ourselves and they only come in a single pair. We give one as a promise to our…the person we care for the most. It is our way of asking that person to marry us.”

Bilbo set his glass down and covered his face. The tips of his pointed ears were burning bright. “I’m going to kill him.”

Gimli laughed and patted Bilbo on the knee. “I wouldn’t. You would be arrested for killing the king.” He let the small hobbit calm down as he drank his glass of water. He wished he had ale or something stronger, but it was enough to have something in his hands. “So, what do you want to do about it? You don’t have to say yes.”

“I don’t know. I mean how well do we really know each other? For a year I’ve pretended to not know him and act like an idiot on this quest just so I could avoid answering questions.” Bilbo ran his fingers over his curls before sighing. “And he knew this whole time. Gimli, he knew I was…He knew we both were from another time and he said nothing. He avoided me! I wouldn’t have worried so much if…I suppose it is too late now to be angry. But how can I ever trust him after he drugged me?”

That was a hard question. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know he did that to you. I though you fought unseen again and just needed time to calm down. I can help you hold him down and shave off his hair. We do it to our criminals. To show they have no honor. I think we could get away with it. After all we take dishonor done to our intended or spouse very seriously.”

Bilbo laughed and covered his mouth. “I don’t want that. He would look utterly silly with no hair. Maybe a small braid or something. Just something small so he knows not to do it again. I don’t know is that a thing?”

“It is. And I suggest you keep the braid as a reminder too. Until you burn it he will know he remains unforgiven for his trespassing. Wear it about your wrist so everyone could see. He will think twice about his actions. I can even show you how to tie it so the binding will not come off.” They sat in silence and Gimli refilled their cups. He really wished he had ale.

“I still don’t think I can marry him. I mean I’m not even sure I like him like that!” Bilbo’s face turned red. So something had happened between them. “I mean…I’m old Gimli. I never much cared to have a spouse. And he is a king. I’m just a hobbit.”

Gimli snorted and raised a brow. “You mean you are not the Thain’s nephew? The most influential hobbits in the Shire? I remember Pippin telling me about Hobbit society. You are far more important than just a landlord.”

“Only because my uncle hasn’t had his own son yet. He will in the next year. Honestly, I never had any interest in the title. I am a simple hobbit at heart. I have no desire to lead a group of people.” Bilbo cleaned his cup and placed it on the counter to dry. “Thank you, Gimli. I’m going to check in on the fool you call a king. He has to live so I can tell him just how mad I am at him.”

“Anytime Bilbo.” Gimli watched as the hobbit left before smiling. “Are you done being a creep? Come in here already.”

Legolas chuckled before entering from where he hid in the other room. “I am glad someone explained things to him. Why did you not tell him about Ones?” He took a seat on the chair arm. “Let me braid your hair?”

That sounded amazing. “You still remember how?” He grinned as Legolas tugged a braid. “I figured it would be best if he found that out later. Let him make the choice to be with Thorin or not on his own. We shouldn’t add anymore pressure on him with Ones.”


	35. Chapter 35

The halls were nearly packed with men and dwarves. It made it extremely hard for one little hobbit to move to get where he needed to be. Bilbo sighed as another man nearly knocked him over. Honestly, could no one look down? Finally, he was able to get himself to the medical ward. He knocked on the door before opening it. Thorin slowly sat up though it was s struggle. Bilbo gave in and helped the idiot to rest against the head rest.

“You are burning up. What happened?” Bilbo asked as he got a glass of water from the table. He passed it to Thorin. Once the dwarf was finished, he placed it on the table again.

“Orc arrow when we were escaping from the elven king’s dungeon.” Bilbo groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “We had no time to deal with it and I would not risk Kili’s life again.”

“I should hit you. What were you thinking?! You could have died!” Bilbo sat down on the stool. “No. I promised I wasn’t going to scream at an injured person.”

“I was thinking better that I die then fall to gold sickness again. What brings you here Bilbo? I thought you would not want to see me for a while.” Thorin leaned back against the head rest of the bed.  
Bilbo sighed and fiddled with his hands. “Um…well…you see.” He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled the bead free. “This. I can’t accept it. That was…Damn it Thorin, you gave me something knowing I didn’t know what it meant right after you drugged me. How could you expect me to say yes?”

Thorin shrugged. “I was thinking I would likely die again. And I wanted you to know how I felt.”

“You are an idiot.” Bilbo sighed and looked at the bead he worried between his fingers. “Thorin I am a very old hobbit. I have seen a lot of stupid things but this is by far the stupidest I have ever seen. Don’t you realize just what sort of position that puts me in? Here let me propose to you without saying anything because I know you don’t know a damn thing about my culture and go off to die because I am too much of a coward to face you! That’s what it sounds like to me.”

The room was silent as Thorin’s face redden. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come across that way. How can I earn your forgiveness?”

Bilbo stood and handed him the bead. “Take this back and give me one of your braids.”

“What?” Thorin took the bead. Was Gimli’s advice wrong? Was this another form of teasing?

“I-I want one of your braids. Gimli said…” Bilbo’s face grew hot. He was going to kill Gimli.

“Aye we do that. Have I hurt you that badly?” He nodded. He refused to cry anymore. He had done far too much of it lately. Thorin pulled a braid from below his ear. “Lend me one of your daggers. I know Nori gave you a pair.”

Bilbo passed the dagger over and waited as Thorin cut away the braid. He accepted it after Thorin tied the binding. “I…” He took a deep breath before wrapping the braid around his wrist. “When this comes off you are allowed to ask me again. Properly and not as something you think of before you go off to die.”

“Thank you. I am glad I have not lost you completely. Now will you tell me why you call yourself old?” Thorin passed back the blade and made himself comfortable on the bed.

“Oh. I lived to be one hundred and eleven. Give or take the years I lived in the Undying Land. Time was different there. It always seemed like morning or late evening just as the sun was setting. I lost track of all time there.” Bilbo settled down on the stool once more. “You lot turned me into quite the odd hobbit. Always off on an adventure whenever the mood struck me. Well except when Frodo came to live with me.”

“Frodo?” A smile formed on Thorin’s lips. “A lover?”

“By all that is Green no! He is my nephew. I won’t see him for many years to come. Sadly, the Took blood passed to him too. Always was chasing fairies and gnomes in my gardens. I suppose he is a little like Kili. How is Kili? I haven’t seen him today.” Bilbo couldn’t help but play with the braid around his wrist. It was such an odd thing.

“Sleeping. Oin and Tauriel convinced him to take something to ease his dreams. I hear him at night. He awakens screaming about the pale orc. I do not think that fear will ever leave him until that monster is dead.” Bilbo frowned.

“He isn’t?” Thorin shook his head. “What happened in the Battle? No one has had time to tell me.”

“There were less orcs than there was the last time. At least half the army. The pale orc and it’s offspring were not there. I have spoken with Lord Elrond. The dragon also was not slain in Lake Town. It burned the town before flying away.” He winced and held his ribs as he stifled a cough.

That was what Bilbo feared. Of course, it would not be so easy. “I would like to talk to you about something. When you are well and perhaps a while after that. I need to get everyone together. Those who remember and a few that don’t.” Bilbo paused. “Did you know Kili remembered or Gimli?”

Thorin shrugged. “Gimli I knew. But it was easier to allow him to pretend to be a true dreamer. It allowed me to make changes that I otherwise wouldn’t be able to. Kili I did not. Though I knew something bothered him. His dreams have been troubled the whole way here. I just thought it was something I had missed the last time.”

“You should rest Thorin. I’ll go find someone else to bother.” Before he could leave Thorin took his wrist. “I swear if you start manhandling me again I will punch you in the ribs. Oin told me you broke them in a fall.”

“I wasn’t going to. But I ask that you do stay. Tell me about your life after I died. You say we do not know each other. I would like to know you.” Bilbo felt his face heat up but he sat once more. Thorin slid down into a more comfortable position on the bed.

“There really isn’t much to tell. I returned to the Shire where I lived out my life. I would go on adventures whenever I wanted. I learned to leave a notice in case my cousins tried to take my things. Honestly they are worse than a pack of orcs. After Frodo came to live with me I stopped leaving the Shire. I took him to Bree a few times but that is as far as I went. Then I went to live with the elves in Rivendell when I was old.” Thorin made a face of disgust. “Hush you. I have no long standing grudge with them. Now where was I?”


	36. Chapter 36

The company was gathered in a chamber meant for war meetings. It was deep in the mountain’s palace. Thorin sat in a chair beside his nephews. All three looked like they should still be in bed. Gimli sighed and wondered what sort of meeting this would be. He had a feeling it was called by Bilbo, but the hobbit had yet to show. Dain sat by his own advisers. The doors opened and in came the elves. Thranduil followed by Legolas and Tauriel. That at least perked Kili up. Lord Elrond and his sons entered next along with someone Gimli had last seen on his death bed.

“Lady.” He bowed his head. He had missed his dear friend. Gimli only hopped he would gain that friendship back in this life.

“You are the one they call Gimli. I have heard about you. A dear friend of ours bids you hello. Though they are unable to come to us at this time.” She gave a smile before sitting down next to Elrond.  
Last to enter was Bilbo, Bard and his youngest, and the two wizards, Gandalf and Radagast. One wizard remained unaccounted for. “Will someone tell me what is bloody well going on?” Dain shouted though that was just how Dain was.

“That is my fault.” Bilbo spoke up. He seemed so tired to Gimli’s eyes. Though perhaps that was just the long journey they have been on coloring Gimli’s eyes. He did notice Thorin’s braid wrapped around Bilbo’s wrist and from the sudden silence every dwarf had as well. “Right let’s get down to it then.” Bilbo pulled from beneath his shirt a simple chain where The Ring lay at it’s end. He set it down in front of everyone.

Taking a deep breath Bilbo placed his hands in his pockets. “This…is the one ring. I-I think everyone here knows what that is. I know most of you have been told about my odd circumstances. For those of you who do not know. I have already lived through all of this and died a very old hobbit in the Undying Lands. I woke up nearly a year ago in my bed at Bag Ends remembering all that had happened. That’s where things got weird. Gimli? Would you like to tell the rest? I had such a small part to play last time.”

Bilbo looked at him and Gimli sighed. He stood. “Like Bilbo I passed in the Undying Lands as an old dwarf. I awoke a month before King Thorin set out on his journey. Before that I had been one of the nine chosen to see that ring destroyed. Though I am not the only one who was chosen. Legolas had been as well. We fought many battles together while the ring bearer made his way to the Mount Doom to cast it into the fire. We won the battle. The ring was destroyed.”

Legolas placed his hand on Gimli’s shoulder. “What my intended says is true. I did not die of old age but by my own hand after I lost my husband in death. I awoke two years ago. Things started changing. The spiders that should have graced our forest in droves were barely a nuisance. However not a day went by when we found orcs in our lands.”

“I remember the war that happened.” They all turned to Tilda as she stood. Her tiny head held high as her hands shook. “I remember the fire brought by the dragon. Though things are different. The elves came and helped us before the dragon got there. But I remember the other war. No one was spared. I had been an old woman then.”

“If you were an old woman then we have nothing to worry about.” One of Dain’s attendants spoke up. “Let the ring bearer of before cast that accursed ring into the fire.”

“I will not subject my nephew to the madness brought on by carry that ring!” Bilbo shouted and all eyes were on him again. “That…ring changes a person. Slowly and irreversibly. It tempts you with what you most want. It is a lie but it is a sweat one.”

“What lie did it try to tell you?” Thorin, ever the idiot asked. Bilbo flinched and began playing with his hands.

“It doesn’t matter. It will have to think up a new one.” Bilbo let out a long breath. “Right now, I can say it is still sleeping. I was able to carry it without an issue for sixty years. I don’t think it will wait that long to awaken again. It…feels different.”

“So what do you plan to do with it?” Dain asked. He twisted his hammer as if contemplating smashing the thing.

“I plan to take it to the damn mountain and cast it in the fire. What else would I do?” Bilbo took the ring and placed it back under his shirt.

“Bilbo no!” Kili shouted. “It’s…you can’t go there alone. It’s crawling with foul creatures.”

“I really had no plan to go alone. I just…Gimli is with me and Legolas.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“A hobbit and a single dwarf and elf are not enough to see you safe.” Thorin spoke.

“I intend to go with.” Tauriel said. “I will see to it he gets there and back safely.”

“And who would see you safe?” Kili the fool stood. “I’m going as well.”

Dori pulled Ori down before he could fully get out of his chair. “You will not be going.”

“Neither of you will.” Nori said from where he leaned against the wall. “Ori, as much as it pains me to say this but, Dori is right you are too young. And Dori is needed here. Right Thorin?”

Thorin? Gimli turned to their king who struggled to his feet. “Before we decided who goes where, Bilbo there is something else you have been keeping hidden. I would like it back.”

Bilbo’s face turned red, but he quickly felt along his pockets to remove the Arkenstone. “I had honestly forgotten about it. With the whole drugging bit.” Ah he was still sore about that.

Thorin took the stone and laid it on the table. “That is fine. I knew it was safe with you.” Before any could move Thorin took Dain’s hammer and swung it down upon the stone. Every dwarf shouted as blow after blow landed until the stone was nothing but dust. Thorin fell into his chair looking ill. “Let this be my last act as King. See to it that it is scattered to the winds. Let no stone dictate who can rule. I leave Erebor and her people to my heir Fili.”

“Uncle!” Fili cried out. “Why would you do such a thing? You fought so hard to reclaim our home.”

“I fell once to gold sickness. Even now I can feel it’s call. Until the dragon is slain, I think the gold will be cursed. I will not risk the people of this city if I were to fall under it’s spell again.” Thorin turned to look at Bilbo. “I would go with you if you will have me on your quest.”

Gimli watched as Bilbo stood silent before nodding. “Who else plans to commandeer this quest?”

“I am afraid I cannot.” Oin spoke from where he sat. “I am a healer and there are more wounded then we can take care of. I’m sorry. I can’t see them all die. I think you will be in fine hands with the she elf in your company. If you can delay your departure, I can make sure she has enough training to handle dwarven healing.”

One by one the company stood and gave their answer. Dori, Ori, Fili, Oin, Bifur, Gloin, and Bombur all opted to stay. Some to help their new king in his new role. Though in his father’s case it took bringing up Gimli’s mother before he decided to stay. Bofur and Dwalin both agreed to come along.

“I’m too old to go along. I’m sorry Thorin. This last battle showed me just how old I really am.” Balin turned to Thorin. “I will stay and guide Fili. When you return you will have a nice young king instead of a foolish nephew to greet.”

“I’m going.” Nori grinned. “Never know when sticky fingers come in useful.”

“I will go. If it is to see my children safe, I will see that ring destroyed.” Bard spoke from where he sat. “I have no desire to be king. Tilda has told me much about what is to come. I know some good men who will see Dale rise again.”

“We’re going as well.” Elladan spoke for him and his brother. “We can’t let you have all the fun.”

Twelve stood in place of where nine use to be. It was neither a good number nor a bad one. Though Gimli worried. Would one of their own betray them as Borormir had? The door opened and in came the skin changer.

“About time you got off your asses and decided to do something about the ring. I may not be one of those blessed by the makers in knowing what happened in your other life, but the Bunny talks in his sleep.” Bilbo squeaked and sputtered. The skin changer ruffled Bilbo’s hair before taking a seat on the table. “I’m going.”

“That brings them to an unlucky number!” Oin shouted.

“Not for long. We have one more who wishes to join you on the quest. Though they ride a long distance and will not be here until Spring at the soonest.” The Lady spoke.

If the Lady trusted them then Gimli had no choice but to as well. The group slowly dispersted leaving all but Legolas and Gimli alone. Though he was sure at leas Tauriel if not Kili also stood outside the door. “You did not tell me you took your own life.”

Legolas paused before returning to his seat. “I did not want to sadden you.”

Gimli took a deep breath before going to his One. “What is your thoughts about adopting a child when this is all done? An elven one?”

His eyes widened before a soft smile appeared on Legolas’ lips. He took Gimli’s hands in his own. “Ever worried about me I see. I would not mind a child but we can talk about it later. You needn’t worry I will end my life again.”

“Not until I pass again. We both know it will happen. I will see you live for as long as I can.” His husband leaned forward and brushed his lips against his forehead.

“I will live for as long as my heart allows me. Now let’s go. I promised my father a meal. And I was positive your father was hosting.” Gimli laughed and followed his One to the door.

“Who ever said elves were nothing but innocent lied and needs to be flogged.” Legolas just gave him a look, all wide eyes and innocent charm.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of a soft Thorin. The side he has to lock away to be in his mind a good King. So this chapter satisfices that for me while I plot out what is going to happen later.

Another stair way and a hall left Bilbo even more lost. Honestly how could anyone find their way through this place?! He wanted air and sunlight. Damn the cold! There were too many dwarves and men running about. Most gave him a strange look. Some were outright hostel while other ignore him. He honestly didn’t care at this point, but he had been trapped in this mountain for nearly a month and he hadn’t see the sun in all that time. Sighing Bilbo tried another hall and another set of stairs. Finally! A door that opened to the outside. The air bit cold against his flesh.

Bilbo pulled his coat around him tighter before stepping out to enjoy the fresh air and the weak sun hitting his skin. He looked around and only now realized why this place looked familiar. Oh no. Bilbo backed away from the edge. His heart beat against his ribs and his breath came in short pants. No no no no! He sank to the ground remember all too well the army that had stood below and the mad king that would not listen to reason.

“Bilbo?” His name came to him through a fog but it could do nothing to stop the memories of being dangled over the edge like some common criminal and not a friend trying to help the only person he would call king.

“Bilbo!” The voice shouted and warm hand pressed against his cheeks. His eyes were forced away from the valley below and to Thorin’s worried scowl. “Are you with me Bilbo?” The dwarf’s word sank in slow like Bilbo had a cold or something. Finally he was able to nod as everything snapped back to where they were. His breathing was sharp to his ears and he realized he was shaking from head to toe.

“I-I shouldn’t have come out here. I just wanted to see the sun.” Strong arms lifted him making him scream. “Thorin! Put me down!” For one horrible moment he saw the edge of the battlement come closer before they were crossing to another door and the outside was gone. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin’s shoulders. “You are utter ridiculous.”

“So says the person who went out there in the first place. I know why I go there but why do you?” Thorin spoke as he carried Bilbo down a flight of stairs. “Didn’t Oin tell you to start using a cane?”

“He did and I refuse to use some gold gaudy thing. A wooden walking stick is just fine by me.” Bilbo sighed and looked around. He didn’t like this. “Thorin put me down I can walk.”

“I know you can, but I like carrying you. Indulge me.” Bilbo huffed. Really he felt like such a child being totted around like this.

He found himself leaning into the warmth that Thorin provided and supposed it would be fine to be carried if only so he could be warm. “Fine at least tell me where you plan on taking me.”

“There is another way that leads out of the mountain. In truth there are many ways out of the mountain as there are in but there must already be someone inside to work the doors.” Thorin crossed a walkway that had a drop hundreds of feet below. Finally, he came to a guard who opened the door for them. Thorin walked out and Bilbo was left breathless. They were on a small patch of grass!

“What magic is this?” Bilbo whispered as he was let down finally.

“This is non other then the forges at work. The heat has to go somewhere. For the most part it is used to heat the mountain in winter and the taps. But some of it escapes here.” Thorin sat on a rock as Bilbo ran his fingers over the grass. “My mother would take me here when she was not busy at the forge or later when she was taking care of my younger siblings.”

It was beautiful! There were even tiny flowers budding. Bilbo found himself exploring the small little paradise. Why it would look just lovely with a few rose bushes and maybe an oak tree. Though the wind might get too strong in the stormy seasons. “It’s amazing Thorin. Why didn’t we see it on our way into the mountain?”

“Because the forges were not lit. I take it in our last life you did not stay long enough to see this?” Bilbo looked back at Thorin and where he sat. He wore nothing to signify he was in any way royal. It was like the Thorin Bilbo had met at Bag End. Though his face was a lot softer.

“No…I am afraid I didn’t. After…well I just couldn’t stay. For one I was banished, and Dain had no choice but to uphold your word after your death and I couldn’t…I couldn’t stay in a place where I had lost my friends.” Bilbo tried to smile but really, he had been forcing the smile so long he was just not able to do it again.

“I’m sorry. It must have been hard for you to come with us and not say anything.” Bilbo nodded. His throat refused to work for him. Thorin hopped from the rock and crossed the small distance between them. “Here there is one more thing I wish to show you.” He took Bilbo’s hand and led him passed the rocks that surround them. There was a small pool of water with steam coiling over the top of it. “It stays hot from the forges. You could come up here whenever you want a bath. I know you dislike dwarven baths.”

“Because you all bathe together! It just isn’t proper. You would not believe what I have seen when Nori took me. Honestly how does one…of all places…” Bilbo hid his face recalling the many piercings he had seen and in such… “creative” places. Thorin laughed and patted his shoulder. “Hobbit don’t even do their ears much less…anywhere else.”

“Aye I had noticed.” Thorin sat on the grass and motioned Bilbo to do the same.

“When have you seen a hobbit naked to know…oh…Shut up Thorin.” He threw a chunk of grass at the fool who laughed all the harder. In truth it was nice to hear Thorin laughing. He done it so little in the time Bilbo knew him.

“I could always pierce your ears for you. Then you would give your relatives something to gossip about.” Now wasn’t that an idea! Why he would be quiet scandalous back in the Shire. Bilbo laughed and gently touched his ears.

“Does it hurt?” He had enough pain to last him a lifetime. He would avoid it as much as he could from now on.

“A little. But it can lead to pleasure.” Bilbo sputtered and tossed more grass at Thorin though it fell short of actually landing on him. Stupid grass. “Why else do you think we do it?”

“I don’t know! I figured it went along with being idiots and proving you were more stubborn then the other person.” Bilbo huffed. Well at least whatever happened to him on the battlement was over. “Do…do you have piercings?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” He couldn’t read Thorin’s face. Was this another way to tease Bilbo? Finally, Thorin broke into laughter. “I think I found my new favorite thing. How much I can make your face turn red. Shall I show you?” Thorin got to his feet and before he could even get his belt undone Bilbo tackled him to the ground.

“I will shave you bald if you even think to try that!” Thorin smiled and wrapped his arms around Bilbo.

“I think I could live with that if it means I get to hold you. Come take a nap with me. In truth I have snuck away from Oin and I don’t much care to go back yet.” Bilbo looked up at him. Thorin did look pale and like he should still be in bed.

“Fine but I swear if you are gone before I wake up I will shave you.” That was a promise. Bilbo didn’t care if he did like Thorin’s hair. It would be gone if he woke up alone in such a place. It was so much like what they were told the Green Lady’s garden looked like Bilbo was afraid of what he would feel if he were to awaken alone.

“You have my word I won’t leave you.” Thorin yawned before making himself more comfortable with Bilbo beside him.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting everyone know how our heroes have spent the winter months. We'll get back to the traveling and fighting soon. I think we might have three more chapters of softness. Enjoy while you can. I would leave this as just in my head but there are things that happen that we need to know so you guys get subjected to everyday life stuff.

“What are you doing?” Legolas asked as he sat on the table in front of his husband. Gimli continued making a lather. He slathered it over his face letting out a sigh.

“I have no intention of going around with patches of hair on my face. It’ll be another two years or so before it looks anything like a beard.” Gimli dipped his blade into the bowl of water before scraping it over his throat.

“You’re shaving!” Legolas place his hand over Gimli's. “But you…it’s…why?”

Gimli shrugged. “I told you I have no intention of looking like a youth that can’t even grow a beard properly. So until it fully comes in it’s coming off. Besides where we are going I doubt I’ll have the time to properly take care of it.”

Legolas kissed his forehead. “Silly dwarf. I will love you regardless of what you look like. Now let me do it love. You’re hands are shaking.” Sighing Gimli let the blade be taken from him. It scrapped across his face removing what space hair he had. “You told me only your criminals are shaved. Will this not make it appear as if you are one?”

“No. I mean we don’t shave our youth. When someone has committed a crime that involves shaving it is done publically and the charges are read. And Kili's father would keep his face shaved. Beards tend to get in the way of a bow. And I would have you teach me your craft. I know I relie too heavily on my ax.” He was careful not to speak when the blade was pressed to his skin.

“Hmm…I think we all are too complacent in our skills. I will teach you the bow if you teach me to use your ax. I think we should drag Bilbo into these lessons.” For a long time they stayed silent. The only sound was the scrapping of the blade across skin.

“I think Kili should join too.” He wiped his face with a towel. It was strange to see not even the peach fuzz gracing his cheeks.

“Why? Is he not already good with the bow?” Gimli looked down. He sighed. “Gimli? What happened?”

“I suppose you weren’t told. I’ve been so busy I didn’t even think…When we were separated he was attacked.” Legolas nodded. Of course he knew. “They couldn’t save his eye. He won’t be able to use a bow. Not until he relearned how to judge distance.”

“If my father had not already returned to the Green Woods I would ask him to teach Kili.” Gimli looked at his husband. “In truth he is blind in one eye. Though he does not show it. We elves are vain in that way.” Legolas' fingers brushed across his jaw. “This will take time to get use to. I will be glad when it grows back.”

“Will you give me a proper kiss now? Or do you really intend to make me wait until I am older?” His husband gave him the barest brush of lips against his own before hopping off the table. Gimli sighed. “Shall we go join the others? I’m sure they are bored of waiting on us.”

Legolas shrugged. “Tauriel can hear us from where she is with Kili.” Legolas tilted his head. “He is teaching her a dwarven dance.”

“I am almost glad I don’t have your hearing. How many times have you heard things you didn’t want to hear?” Gimli asked as he left his home. His husband matched him in stride.

“More than I care to count. Especially with Marry and Pippin.” Gimli laughed and his husband joined him. “I will miss them.”

“We will meet those trouble makers soon enough. Just think if Kili has any influence on them.” His husband paused. Gimli could only pat his leg. “Aye they will be little hell spawn. Now add the twins into the mix.”

“Oh dear…I think we should keep them from meeting. No we should guarentee it. Gimli! That isn’t a fair choice you have given me.” Gimli chuckled. It really wasn’t a fair choice. To watch them grow into one of the greatest pair of pranksters and risk being at their mercy or do nothing and miss out on all the wonderful chaos they bring to the others. 

Tauriel tilted her head. Her look inquisitive as they joined her and Kili. Kili's mouth opened and closed like a fish seeing Gimli. Finally he ducked his head. Of course it was strange to see but soon they would all get use to it. “Who is Marry and Pippin?”

“Two hobbit that are just as bad as Kili and Fili in pulling pranks. Distant cousins to one another. In our last life they were…what was the hobbit term?” Gimli frowned trying to think.

“Confirmed bachelors. A polite way to day they were interested in their own gender. They were also together. But unable to get married.” Legolas filled in as he took a seat next to Tauriel. “Like men those who like the same gender is frowned upon amongst hobbits. I think Sam and Frodo were together but refused to be open about it. I’m not sure.”

“That’s horrible.” Both Gimli and Legolas shrugged. It was what it was. “We plan to start training with weapons we are not familiar with. Care to join us? At least then we can chaperone each other in the presence of anyone in the training ground.” Kili's face grew red all the way to his ears. It had not escaped Gimli's notice how the two kept looking at each other. He was glad for selfish reasons but that was his own problem to deal with.

“What would you suggest?” Kili asked. His hand reaching for his eye. He stopped midway before lowering his hand.

“I am learning to use a dwarven ax. I could teach you to use an elven blade. They are much lighter than those made by dwarves. Tauriel?” Legolas looked to her. “I would suggest something heavy as well. The more we are versatile the less likely any one of us will be hurt.”

“You mean the better we will be able to protect the ring bearer.” Tauriel nodded her head. “I think we should all train then. What about Bilbo? He is fairly good at a sword from what I have seen with the fight with orcs. Though he could use some training in hand to hand. Oh we should teach him to use the staff! He needs a cane anyways.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Hold still.” Thorin’s voice brushed across his ear making him squirm all the more. How in the Green Lady’s name had he been talked into this?! “Bilbo if you don’t stop moving around it’s going to hurt.”

“You promised it would!” Bilbo shouted and turned his head much to the annoyance of Thorin. The dwarf moved his hands away before glaring down at Bilbo.

“Do you want me to do this or not?” Bilbo looked at the needle in his hands and made quiet the pathetic sound.

“Can’t you use a smaller needle?” He asked.

“No. Now hold still.” Once again Thorin took his ear in his hand. Bilbo closed his eyes tight and squeezed his hands together. There was a sharp sting and then something being pressed through his ear. “There. Now the other one.” Thorin knelt to look at Bilbo turning his head a few times. “Good the mark is still there. You haven’t rubbed it off.” Once more the needle pierced his flesh and another loop was place to match it’s pair. “Go look.”

Bilbo hopped from the stool he had been sitting on to rush to the mirror that was held onto the wall. One of the few that had survived Smaug’s attack. He turned his head this way and that. Honestly he was looking less like a hobbit with each passing day. His old clothes had been replaced with dwarvish wear. They were fair warmer then anything he had. His hair was braided back from his face in whichever pattern the person doing the braiding saw fit. Now his ears were pierced with gold hoops and a tiny blue stone dangling at it’s end.

“I look more dwarven then I do hobbit now. Not much different then the last time I suppose.” He gently touched the smarting ear and wince. Well the dead was done as the saying goes. He would just have to live with it.

“Is that a bad thing?” Thorin held up the needle. “I could always do more for you if you want.”

“No. One set is just fine. Thank you. I still can’t believe I let you talk me into it.” Bilbo watched as the dwarf put away the needle. “Thank you Thorin. I don’t think I would have let anyone else do this.”

Thorin paused before going to grab Bilbo’s cane. He had found it outside his room one morning. He wasn’t stupid he knew it had been carved by Thorin. Honestly the fool thought he was an idiot. “I will not lie I liked doing it. Not causing you pain. It is clear that is not where your tastes lie. But to be able to dress you in gold and gems. It speaks to any dwarf.”

“You are strange. The lot of you. I’ve no care for such things. What little desire I had for gold and glittering things died a long time ago. A nice armchair and a warm fire is good enough for me.” Bilbo took his cane and rested his leg. The winter really did have it flaring up in pain.

“Now you sound old.” Thorin opened the door from Bilbo’s room and held it so the hobbit could pass through with the cane.

“I am old. Far older than any hobbit has a right to be. I really do want a comfortable chair with a nice fire and a good book.” They walked at a slow pace to where most gathered at a communal meal. It was less risky then having multiple fires going when all the chimneys hadn’t been checked yet.

“And a patch of green so you can grow things. I remember. What else do you want?” It was nice to have Thorin at his side at least then no one nearly ran Bilbo over.

“I suppose I would want a cozy home. I doubt I’ll stay long in the Shire when this is all over. Maybe just long enough to see Frodo born and his parents not foolish enough to go drowning in any rivers. Nast things.” He entered the kitchen where few people stood to get a meal. It was always open because there was always someone awake. The repairs to the city, checking the mines, even making sure the forges remained lit. Honestly, Bilbo hadn’t realized just how much work it took to keep a dwarven city working.

“Does it matter what kind of house you live in?” They took their food and found a table to sit at that was near enough to the kitchens to keep warm but far enough away that they would not be bothered.

“No. I mean so long as it wasn’t too big, and all the furniture was proper size.” Bilbo took a bite of stew and hummed. It was amazing what a few hearty meals would do to a person. I’ve lived many places and when you get to be as old as me one is just as good as the other. Though the elven chairs are far too tall for a hobbit. I remember my legs swelling from sitting with them dangling so much.” Bilbo paused before looking around. “Where are your nephews? I thought they were supposed to meet us here.”

“Kili is keeping an eye on Gimli with the elf Tauriel. Though he is of age in mind not everyone knows that.” Bilbo nodded. It wouldn’t do for anyone to think something like that was going on between the two of them.

“Okay…but who’s chaperoning Kili and Tauriel?” Bilbo cleaned the rest of his bowl with some bread.

Thorin stared at him. “Ori and Fili. Until we leave, I am still king. It will give Fili time to prepare.”

Bilbo put his hand over his face. “You do know what a proper chaperone is right?”

“Fili is responsible. He would not let anything dishonorable happen between Kili and his elf.” Thorin the sweet idiot just couldn’t see it.

“You would be right but what happens if he is distracted?” Bilbo looked up at him from between his fingers.

“Fili? With Ori?” Thorin smirked. “Should have seen it. They have spent a year in each other’s company, and they are close enough in age. Of course, feeling would start to form.”

“More then ‘feelings’ if the way Ori looks at Fili. Who do you think will get married first?” Bilbo started on the nice arrangement of winter vegetables that had been saved before the dragon attacked.

“It would be Fili. He is King and the older one. Rightfully he should be married first. Then Kili. Gimli has more than a few years before he can wed his elf.” Thorin passed Bilbo his roll.

“Oh? But wouldn’t that be a problem? Fili marrying Ori.” Thorin shook his head as Bilbo ate.

“No. Now that we have the changing stones again any who was born in the wrong body can become who their hearts tell them they are. It is safe and can be done more than once so long as you keep the stone charged. I am no mage, so I am not sure how it works exactly.” Thorin took their bowls and Bilbo followed.

“Really? That is fascinating. Have you ever thought about changing Thorin?” Thorin shook his head. Honestly, what would it be like to be another gender? It was such an odd idea. “Wait does Ori want to be a girl?”

Thorin laughed. “No. They will likely consult the mages in order to have children. Kili on the other hand will be glad to have a changing stone. Though there are no mages here to cast the spell. I am sure Tauriel would want one as well.”

Wait what? “She’s a he? I mean born with the wrong parts? Oh dear, I think I should sit.” Thorin only smiled before leading him to where the others had started living.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie this one just wasn't working for me. I don't know. Something about this chapter had me wanting to just burn it. But this was the best that I could come up with. We are finally going to be moving on to the destroy the ring arc of this story in the next chapter.

“Keep your guard up!” Gimli swung his staff and struck down on Bilbo’s. Though he was not the best at staff fighting Gimli did make a fairly good teacher. He had taught younger dwarves when he wasn’t running a dwarven city. It served him well now. But mostly he was the only one close in size to Bilbo. That would do for now. He backed away as Bilbo shoved against him moving the staff aside. “Good. Again.” He swung again catching Bilbo's staff again forcing the hobbit to take a step back.

Bilbo had traded in the cane he used for a staff reinforced with metal. It was perfectly balanced and beautifully crafted. If one looked closely they would see Thorin's crater’s mark. To top it off there were little flowers and vines carved in wood and stone. The others shouted their encouragement. Gimli ignored the lot of them and hoped Bilbo was doing the same. Because most of what they shouted was a bunch of crap that would get Bilbo killed if he tried to do it.

They worked through their patterns again before Gimli had mercy on Bilbo. He could see the strain it was causing Bilbo to stand on his leg. Thorin was quick to swoop in and give actual helpful pointers while also ushering Bilbo to a seat. Spring would be upon them in a matter of weeks and everyone was training. They were picking up skills they hadn’t even thought to learn. Dori was busy making them all new clothes that would last them for the year to come. Thankfully, Dori was making Gimli’s larger than he need. His body had decided it would start growing. He felt like he had just gotten a shirt before it was too small.

“Bets on if Bilbo will even get a chance to fight on this quest?” Kili asked while he came to stand beside Gimli. A towel in his hand. Gimli took the towel checking it over before he risked using it.  
“Who’s to say. Thorin being a mother hen might prevent him from even seeing a battle, but our hobbit is just as stubborn as Thorin. He’ll get what he wants. How goes the packing?” He looked between Tauriel and Kili.

“Fairly well. The dwarves of the Iron Hill have been most helpful in getting the things we need.” Word had spread like wildfire that Thorin was leaving the mountain though thankfully it was not told what was causing him to leave. Many thought it was to elope with the hobbit. Gimli found it best not to try and curb those rumors. It helped them keep what they were doing hidden at the expense of Bilbo’s nerves. Especially when the rumor went around that Bilbo was expecting and that was why they were leaving. He had nearly punched Nori in the face when the thief had told him to calm down it wasn’t good for the baby.

Gimli accepted the water skin from his husband and nearly drained it. “We should get together this evening and finally nail down the path we are to take. I want nothing to do with Isengard but the help from Lorien would be much needed if we are to make it all the way to Mordor.”

Thorin looked up from where he was fussing over Bilbo. “I thought we were going to avoid the major roads?”

“We should but there is no way we can carry enough food for everyone all the way to Mordor. Nothing grows in Mordor so we will be unable to hunt. Those in Lorien will have bread light enough for us to carry that will keep long into our journey.” Legolas said. Thorin just frowned and looked to Gimli.

Honestly, Gimli was getting tired of that, but he almost understood the hatred Thorin carried for the elf. Though he would do no harm to Gimli’s One he would also rarely speak to the one that had caused them so much trouble the last time. They would just have to get along on this journey or Gimli would have Bilbo help tie them together and throw them in a closet. He was positive his husband would forgive him.

“What my husband-” He glared as Legolas said intended. “My husband, and I will be damned if I call you otherwise, speaks the truth. They have things we need if we wish to go through Mordor. We can follow the Great River as far as Rohan before crossing into the Brown Lands. From there we can get into Mordor. Though that might depend on who is waiting for us.”

No one had forgotten Gollum or the dragon. What else was waiting they would have to deal with on their own. Though there were talks of the other’s gathering to march on Mordor. Gimli mostly avoided those talks. Instead he spent as much time as he could with his father. The older dwarf was still having a hard time accepting he was much older than he looked. It would be a long time before he saw his father again and that was hard on any parent that though they would still have nearly a decade before their child was fully grown.

“We still have some time to decide. We could set out from the Lonely Mountain and go directly to the Brown Lands.” Bilbo sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before kicking Thorin in the shin.

“Stop being stubborn. Not all elves want to throw you in a dungeon. I might if it gets you to stop being a pain.” Bilbo lifted his staff and got to his feet. “Honestly, I’m leaving the path to those who traveled it. Which would be Gimli and Legolas. If they say we are going to Lorien then we are going. You can stay here if you don’t like that idea. I for one am going to go enjoy a nice nap. Nori for the love of all that is Green if you don’t stop, I am going to hit you.”

Gimli turned to look at the thief. His wide eyes and innocent smile fooled no one. “Really?” Gimli arched a brow at Nori. “What did you do this time?”

“Nothing. Honest. I think the lass should go lie down. All this stress isn’t good for the baby.” Bilbo groaned.

“For the last time I do not have the parts to carry a child!” At the looks the others were giving him Bilbo threw up his hands. “Dwarves! All of you are overgrown children.”

“But you should take it easy.” Tauriel smiled. “After all an expecting mother should…” She danced away as Bilbo swatted at her. “Come on Bilbo. Why else would we be leaving if not to make sure you have the proper care you need in having a child of mixed heritage.”

“Really? Are we really going with that story?!” Bilbo buried his face in his hands. “This is your fault!” He glared at Thorin. “This is what you get for not telling me what that stupid bead meant. I wouldn’t have shown it to half the damned mountain if I had known.”


	41. Chapter 41

It was strange. Bilbo ran his fingers over the post on the foot of the bed. He had stayed in many places and had been quiet content. He would always leave. It never bothered Bilbo before. But this small room with it’s too hard bed had become something close to what he had in the Shire with Frodo when the boy was young. It hurt something inside to have to say goodbye. Maybe it was because the last time he left he had left a broken hobbit.

“You are always welcomed back here Bilbo.” Thorin’s voice came from behind him. He turned with a smile on his face.

“I know. The Green Lady knows why I would even want to be stuck in a mountain. Nothing green and growing.” Of course there was the tiny little piece of green that he visited most every day. He supposed that was what he would miss most about the mountain. Though he would always love to be around his Company regardless of where they were at.

Beside Thorin’s foot was a pack. Bilbo’s own lay on the bed. “Is everyone ready?” Thorin nodded. “Good. I suppose I am the only one holding everyone up?”

“Actually, that might go to Dori fussing over Nori and Gloin not wanting to let go of Gimli. But they are all waiting at the gate. We can delay a day if you need.” Bilbo took up his staff and shook his head.

“No. I’ll see these rooms once more.” Though would he stay was the bigger question. He honestly didn’t know. This place held so many memories that were painful, but he had made new one. He had been there when they had welcomed new life to the city. The first to be born in the mountain in years. Everyday was amazing in learning something new. He still felt far too old and he knew he was too strange to ever be comfortable in the Shire for long. But he did have Frodo to think about.

He sighed and shouldered his own pack. He would just have to figure all that out later. Instead he turned to follow Thorin form the rooms the Company had shared through the winter. It was a long walk to the gate, but his leg had healed enough over the winter that it wasn’t always trying to give out under his own weight. Though it still ached with each step.

Bilbo paused seeing the gate full of everyone he had grown to care about. They were sharing hugs. Fili held his brother close. His face nearly ashen as he wore the crown for the first time. Thorin patted him on the back as he passed.

“You will do fine. I’ll keep your brother safe. Your mother will be here by summer. Dain has already sent solders to see our people home safely. Even the elven king has promised safe passage through his kingdom.” Fili hugged his uncle. Once again Bilbo wished he could kick Thorin. Fili looked so young in that moment he really wished they could stay.

They gave their last well wishes before turning from the gates and setting out. The spring wind was soft and the fresh shoots made the land look peaceful. Far into the distance they could barely make out the burnt out remains of Lake Town. However men and elves were making a long caravan to Dale as the men had decided it was time to rebuild the old city.

“You sure you want to come with us Bard? It isn’t too late to change your mind.” Bilbo asked looking up at the only one with small children.

“I’m sure. Dori and Balin promised to look after them. Besides Tilda was the only one I really worried about. However…she’s changed in the months in the mountain. She really isn’t a little girl. She acts much older than her sister.” Bard glanced over his shoulder. That must have been a blow to him. To lose the precious little time he had left with his youngest being a child. “She does try though when her siblings are around. But even they noticed her lack of interest in toys and her…interest in weapons.”

“That she got from you. She became the captain of the guard while I was still in my apprenticeship.” Gimli piped up from where he kept stride with Legolas. The twins kept ahead as scouts. Tauriel staying beside Kili as they walked.

It was much the same as it had been as they walked down to the lake. Bilbo glared. He still didn’t like water and it had been too cold to try to learn to swim in it. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “Come on. Sit in the middle and you won’t even know you are on a boat.” He had to look up to see Gimli now as he spoke. “Promise if anything happens, we won’t let you drown.”

“Don’t make me shove you in.” Bilbo grumbled before going up the plank to board the boat. He walked to the middle and sat down. He really would shove the person who made any comment about him being afraid right over the edge of the boat. And if anyone tried to help them out, he would shove them right alongside them.

Kili sat beside him as the others settled down wherever they could. The man who would take the boat back was one Bilbo didn’t know personally but he did know his face from seeing him around Bard. “Bets on who you’ll kill first? My uncle or Nori?”

“Why Nori?” Bilbo asked as he stretched out his leg and started rubbing.

“Because he has bets going that you and uncle will actually elope. Or at least kiss.” Bilbo’s face started to burn. “You have kissed! I knew it. He has to pay up. Ow!” Kili jumped to his feet to avoid any more pinching from Bilbo drawing the attention of the others. Finally he sat back down as the others went back to what they were doing. “So tell me the details. When did you kiss him? How often?”

“Kili.” Bilbo looked at the young dwarf. “I will say this once because I love you. But piss off. What I do or don’t do with your uncle is none of yours or anyone else’s business.” He really had only kissed him the one time. There had been times when they were alone when he wanted to do it, but Bilbo had stopped each and every time. The weight of the braid on his wrist a reminder of why he wasn’t ready.

The dwarf laughed before nudging him. “You’re sounding like a proper dwarf and finally starting to look like one too.” Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“I will never be a proper dwarf much like I will never be a proper hobbit.” The rest of the trip up the river was nice and silent.

They gave their farewell to the man as he started back down river. Though they were met by the elves of Mirkwood. They bowed low to Legolas. “Our king bids us to be your protection through the Green Wood. Orcs still try to go through our lands.” The elf said.

“Thank you. Your men are welcomed to accompany us but you should leave.” Legolas stepped forward to greet the rest of the elves.

“My Lord?” The elf asked. Bilbo looked between him and Gimli who was rubbing at his eyes. Well there was a story here.

“You heard me. If I have to repeat myself, I will relieve your body of your head.” The elf sputtered and took a step back. His eyes widened. “I do not take kindly to those who harm my intended. If it happens again, I will gladly give him the hand as a gift.” The elf bowed and quickly faded into the trees.

Bilbo watched as a coin was tossed from Kili to Nori. They started walking below the trees. Bilbo fell back to walk beside Gimli. “I’m missing something aren’t I?”

The dwarf nodded. “When you got the stab to the leg and went unconscious, we were surrounded by elves. Tauriel may have let it slip that he hit me.”

“Ah so that’s who you got into a fight with which lead you to being thrown in the dungeons.” Gimli shrugged his shoulder. “He was joking about the hand thing, right?”

“Afraid not. It will not be the first time he has given me…gifts. Though that was in a far different time. And the severed head of an orc that got the best of me makes perfect gifts.” Gimli grinned at a memory only one other person shared.

Sighing Bilbo kept marching on. He would never understand what was wrong with them if they thought orc head and elf hands made acceptable gifts. Nori brushed against him drawing Bilbo’s attention. He would have to check his pockets later. “I’m sure if you asked for it Thorin would give you the pale orc’s head as a wedding gift.”

“Oh, for the love of all that is Green!” He marched forward to stand near the twins. At least they weren’t teasing him about his love life or lack thereof. No, he just risked being drug into some twisted game that only they knew the rules to.


	42. Chapter 42

It was the smell of fire and smoke that awoke Gimli. He was up and looking around just as the others were starting to get to their feet. They gathered their things as their escort through the Green Woods closed in around them. Their bows pointed out into the darkness. Animals ran pass them fleeing the blaze that was slowly growing. “What happened?” He asked looking to Legolas. His elf shook his head keeping his eyes trained on their surroundings.

“No elf would be so stupid as to leave a fire unattended.” One of their escorts said. “Are you packed yet? We must leave.”

Gimli looked around and everyone was ready. He followed Legolas through the trees. Another fire burst into existences closer to them. Trees caught in the blaze sent sparks catching other trees on fire. The ones that could no longer stand came crashing down cutting into their path. They rushed forward changing their course when they had to. A tree began to fall causing the dwarves to scatter.

Legolas grabbed Gimli’s hand pulling him along until finally they hit a river. Gimli stared at the raging fire as he stood in the water. His husband stood beside him. The twins made it out next. Slowly one by one the rest of his kin came. All except Thorin and Bilbo. Hours passed and the blaze died once it reached the river unable to cross it. Still there was no sign of Thorin or Bilbo.

“Do you think they are further along the river?” Kili asked as he coughed. They all had inhaled a lot of smoke. Though it would have been safer if they had crossed the river they did not risk it in full mail and heavy packs.

“Likely. I’m sure Bilbo is clinging to Thorin for dear life.” Nori said as he waded out of the water. “We might as well go find them.”

The rest of the dwarves followed. Gimli’s teeth were chattering. It might have been spring, but the water was still cold, and he was more than happy to get out of it. Half of their group split off to look upstream while the rest followed the bank downstream. Every few minutes they shouted for their missing companions. Gimli wandered into the still smoking woods. He was careful to avoid the trees as they still glowed with small flames.

Just as he came over a hill, he spotted Thorin coughing. “Thorin!” Gimli shouted and slid down the hill to join him. “Where’s Bilbo?”

“I don’t know.” The former king coughed again and accepted a water skin when Legolas passed it to him. “He was right beside me and then he wasn’t.” His eyes scanned the area as if the hobbit would suddenly appear. Which if he were wearing the ring just might happen.

The others slid down the hill to join them. One of the elves ran back to gather the other half of their group. Only when they were all together did Thorin open his hand to show them the chain and ring Bilbo wore. The link had been broken as if he had snagged it on something.

“He wouldn’t take that off.” Gimli was sure of it. “Where did you find it?” Had the madness taken their former king? No. He wouldn’t have shown them the ring if it had.

“While I was searching for him.” Thorin led them back to the spot he had found the ring. Those with better tracking skills began to look around. It was no secret that above ground Thorin had the directional sense of a rock.

“There’s boot prints here.” Bard called from where he was crouched near the ground. The low light likely a hindrance to his eyes. His fingers passed over the prints. “Too large to be dwarves.”

“There are more over here. But they lead in another direction.” One of the elf escorts said from further away. “At least a dozen of them.” He moved along the path the prints left. “They are heavier than men. Though if the men were wearing armor it would make the prints deeper.”

A third escort stood from where he had been crouched. “There are warge prints mixed with these. There are orcs not men.”

“We should split up and follow all three.” Kili suggested. He had been eager to prove himself ever since the Battle of the Five Armies. Gimli had tried to talk some sense into him but the young dwarf hadn’t been swayed.

Gimli did not like the plan but if someone had taken Bilbo then it was likely one set would lead them to him while the other two would be a trap. If they wanted to get to their hobbit before something bad happened, they would need to split up.

“Fine. Kili I want you to stay with me.” Thorin said as he once again searched the ground for any sign of Bilbo. Kili made a noise but bowed his head. There was no way he would win against his uncle. Gimli patted his shoulder.

“It’s only because he cares. Now let’s be off. The sooner we track them the sooner we can find Bilbo.” The others broke themselves into groups and stared down each set of tracks. Before Gimli could get too far Thorin stopped him.

“I want you to keep a hold of this. You said you could not be swayed to it’s power.” Thorin held out the ring. “I can hear it. I do not want to be tempted by its words. I don’t believe that it can give me what I really want.” Gimli took the ring and tucked it into his shirt. At least now he knew one person the ring would try to sway.

“It gets easier to be around once you deny it.” Legolas spoke from where he kept watch. His kinsmen further out scouting. “So long as you do not touch it you will be fine.” Thorin nodded before they were once more moving to look for Bilbo.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of something that rhymes with grape and it is not good. Also lots of gore. Talks of suicide. There really isn't a good place to read in this chapter if those three things are triggers for you. I'll leave a summary at the bottom for those of you who need/want to skip this chapter so you won't be lost. Take care of yourselves if you do decided to read it. Pick something you know will cheer you up before you read this chapter and have it on stand by. Go read some Bilbo/Thorin fluff out there. Have your favorite TV episode ready. I really don't know how hard this will hit people.

Weeks had passed since the damned orcs had caught him. They kept him bound hand and foot leaving Bilbo no chance to escape. Now they came to a place he had never set eyes upon. They carried him through the tower. Thousands of orcs filled the halls. He could hear screaming as they got higher in the tower. The screaming became worse the higher they got until he could tell which doors it came from. One door was opened and the orc that carried him tossed Bilbo to the floor. He let out a pained groan before looking up at the damned orc. Before he could be kicked again, because they loved to do that to him over the last few days, he squirmed away putting what little distance he could between him and the orc.

The beast grunted and still went after him. He was lifted and tossed across the room where his head hit the stone. He groaned as the world began to fade to black. Before he could fully go under, he saw the orc turn and stalk across the room. Only then did he notice he wasn’t alone. The woman screamed. The world vanished before Bilbo’s eyes.

He groaned as something soft touched his face. His eyes too some time to open but when he did, he saw the woman from before. Slowly he sat up. When his eyes were able to focus, he froze seeing the woman. “Where are your clothes?”

Only too late did he notice she was covered in blood and filth. A hollow look in her eyes. Quickly he took off his cloak and passed it to her. “I’m sorry…”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do this to me.” After a long moment she took his cloak. “Can you tie this around my throat before any of them come back? They took everything from me. I’m not even given a tray to eat from.”

Bilbo sputtered and quickly shook his head. “I c-can’t do that!” He had never killed a person before. Orcs were monsters and they had tried to kill Bilbo. His head swam and started to pound. “I-I don’t know what you are feeling. I couldn’t possibly know. B-but if you die, they win.”

“And what would you have me do? Let them keep…” She swallowed and looked away.

“No! I say we work together and get out of here. You already untied me, so we are already halfway there.” He tried to smile but honestly, he didn’t know how he was going to get out of this alive. He had thrown the ring when they had captured him. So, he couldn’t sneak out. He had no weapons. Though he could maybe use the rope to choke the next orc that came in.

“I think…the key he used fits all the doors. I couldn’t see when he was unlocking them, but I know they didn’t have a large set of them.” The woman wouldn’t look at him. Instead she huddled in a corner of the bare room.

Bilbo move to the only window in the room. It was only large enough that he could fit his arm through. He sighed and went to sit down. The hours crawled by as he talked about what they could do to get out. Still the woman did nothing but stare at the wall. Sighing Bilbo sat across from her on another wall. He had not see either of the pale orcs when he had been transported. As the screaming started up again the woman finally looked up.

“Are you a man or a woman?” She asked.

Bilbo almost rolled his eyes. Honestly female and male hobbits did not look that much alike. “Male.”

“They eat the men or let their beast play with them. You’ll die quickly. I just hope I die birthing the monster.” She looked down at her lap once more.

“Can you honestly tell me you would rather give up than try one more time to fight them? You’re not alone. I know…I’m small but I’ve killed a few orcs in my time. And if we can free the others then there would be more to fight against them.” Bilbo waited for an answer, but nothing came.

The sun set and rose four times with nothing to eat and only a bucket to drink from. He waited listening to the screams grow closer. He would never sleep without hearing them. The door opened and Bilbo got to his feet. He wouldn’t die laying down. As soon as the orc was through the door, he rushed him. The monster grabbed him and tossed Bilbo across the room. It knocked the wind out of Bilbo’s lungs, and he swore he had felt a rib crack. The beast came closer and Bilbo sprung slamming the knife he stole from the orc through his foot.

The orc screamed and tried to stomp him making Bilbo roll away. He took the blade with. Once again, he stabbed the orc. This time through the back of ankle. The creature went down unable to hold himself up. Bilbo jumped on the orcs back and jabbed at every open spot he could see. The woman was suddenly there and stabbed the orc with its own blade. She let out a scream that nearly drowned out the death wail of the orc.

Bilbo let go of the orc not wanting to be pinned beneath him. The woman followed the orc to the ground stabbing it with each scream. Standing to the side Bilbo almost stepped in a few times. “Um…I believe he is dead.” He tried when the woman started to slow. Taking the risk of being stabbed Bilbo lightly grabbed her wrist. Her wild eyes flew to stare at him. “He’s dead dear and I think we should go.”

She gave a shaky nod as the blade clattered to the ground. She sat beside the dead orc. Bilbo began riffling through the orcs clothes until he came across a crude key. Standing he held it up so the woman could see. “I’m Bilbo by the way.”

“Aislinn…my name is Aislinn.” She mumbled before getting to her feet. She held his cloak tightly around her chest.

“Nice to meet you Aislinn. Now what do you say we get out of here. You’ll want to keep that blade.” He pointed to the orc blade before flashing the one he had taken. He went to the door and honestly why did it have to be so large? Bilbo opened it just a tad and peered out. There were no other orcs in the hall.

Being quick on his feet Bilbo darted to the door across from them where he quickly unlocked the door. He shoved it open and jumped on the Orc inside. Once more he stabbed it to death before it could get to its feet. Aislinn went to the petrified woman and helped her to her feet.

“See much better. Now we have help. Let’s free the others.” Door after door they opened until no orc remained on the floor. By the time they got to the stairs there were nearly two dozen women of various ages. They went down a floor and began the search again. On their third door several orcs came from the stairwell. Several of the women rushed them clubbing them to death but not before one was able to get away. Bilbo silently cursed.

“Be quick and open the doors.” It was their last hope. There was no way to save all the women. Groups of women opened each door and when they met an orc, they killed it. Another twenty women joined their ranks as the first of the orcs cleared the stairs. Bilbo shouted and charged! He stabbed and darted away. The orcs couldn’t get more than a handful at the top of the stairs at a time. They climbed over their dead. Some of the women shoved the corpses down the stairs causing more of them to fall.

“There are some coming down!” One of the women screamed. Half their group broke off to the other stairs. If this was where they would die, then so be it! Bilbo had lived a long time and he would take as many of these sick monsters with him. He screamed and slashed at them until his arms grew heavy.

“Keep them at the stairs!” He shouted as he stabbed another orc in the groin. He didn’t have a chance to watch them fall. Another orc took his place. Bilbo swung his sword only to have it blocked. He looked at his attacker and his eyes widened. “Thorin!” He threw himself at the dwarf making the former king grunt and hold onto the wall least they fall to their deaths.

A strong arm wrapped around Bilbo’s waist hugging him close before letting go. “Later. It looks like you could use a hand?”

Thorin and the other dwarves pushed through the group of women as they stopped attacking realizing the foe was gone for now. Gimli counted the group. “Where’s Gimli and Legolas? And Kili and Tauriel?” Bilbo shouted over the clang of metal meeting metal.

“Down below. Kili and his elf are keeping watch at the stairs and the other two are causing mayhem.” Nori shouted as he rushed by. Bilbo nodded and leaned against the wall to recover his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is taken to you guest it Saruman's tower where he meets a woman being held there against her will. He helps her to get free where they help other women escape. Then he meets up with Thorin as they kill orcs. Lots of orc death in this chapter but none of the main orcs.


	44. Chapter 44

Gimli pulled his ax free of another orc’s head. He had lost count of how many he had killed. The child he had seen moments before hid under the table. More orcs poured into the room and once again the fight was on. He kept an eye on the child as he went from orc to orc. It was how he spotted the child slamming a pot against their foot. The orc screamed and knelt to grab the child. Legolas’ arrow found its mark through the beast’s throat. Once more the child was safe in their hiding spot. Gimli knelt and gave the child a smile. “Come on little one. You can’t stay here.”

Big grey eyes stared up at him before the child finally came out from under the table. They ware shorter than Gimli, so he placed her to be at most eight. A thick iron collar circled her throat. They wrapped their arms around Gimli and stuck to his side like glue. “Legolas! We might have a problem!”

His husband turned to look at him. “It seems the rumors are true. Dwarves really do sprout from the ground.”

“This little one isn’t a dwarf! Now keep the bastards off me!” He shouted as more orcs came. Gimli held the child close. Any who dared come close felt the sting of his ax though few made it passed his One. They pushed to the stairs and climbed them quickly. More than once Gimli almost tripped over the little one at his side. They got to the floor above them and spotted Kili.

“Well?” Gimli asked as he came to a stop by his cousin.

“Uncle and the rest are above. We are to hold this staircase. Who is that?” Kili pointed to the child.

“I’m not sure. This isn’t like how it was before.” Oh, the forest had been ripped down and the forges had be lit to make orc weapons but there were more than there had ever been in the last go around. An orc corpse fell down the flight of stairs making the child cling to him.

Moments later Thorin was rushing down with Bilbo’s wrist clutched tightly in his hand. A small army of women following behind. The twins brought up the rear. “Time to go!” Gimli lifted the child and ran after the rest. It was hard work getting out of the fortress but when they were finally out, they had the elves ready to storm the place.

Gimli smiled seeing Gandalf as he directed the attack. It had been long months since he had seen the wizard. The immortal having chosen to ride out at the start of winter with The Lady. Though she was not with him now. Instead a boy rode beside him.

“Who’s that?” Kili asked and Gimli could only shake his head. He hoped the wizard hadn’t roped in another bystander.

The boy swung down from where he was riding his horse and rushed to Gimli throwing his arms around him. “Gimli! It is good to see you again.”

“I would say the same if I knew who you were lad.” The boy stepped back and gave him a look so familiar Gimli swore he knew him. The other child at his side clung to him tighter. Suddenly they leaned over and vomited. The collar around their throat glowing. “Gandalf!”

The wizard turned from where he was fighting orcs to come to them. “What is it?” His eyes swept over the child. “Nasty spell that is. Here let me get that off of you.” He placed his staff to the collar. It popped open and fell to the ground. “Estel be a good lad and round up anymore that have such collars.”

“I’m not a lad.” The boy ran off to do as he was asked.

“Is that…” Gimli watched and could not believe what he was seeing. Surely that couldn’t be who he thought it was.

“Aragorn…” Legolas supplied and both shared a look. It would seem all of them had remembered. “I feel strange seeing him as a child.”

“You feel strange? How do you think I feel? I’m the one who will still be considered a child when he turns into a young man.” Though it was good to see his friend once more.

When the last of the orcs lay slain or running the company joined by the small army of women gathered together. Without a word blankets and other items were passed out to cover their modesty. “We plan to take them to Rivendell.”

“My father’s halls are closer.” Legolas said looking at Elladan.

“They are but we have been speaking with the women. Most are from near Rivendell and our father is a better healer than your own.” The elf smiled showing he meant no offense.

Legolas nodded. “Then go to my father’s first. He should be able to get everything you need for your journey.” Elladan nodded before joining the women to tell them the change in plans. His husband froze as he looked over the women.

“Are you alright?” Gimli asked.

Legolas looked down at him and shook his head. “Some of my people are here.” He motioned to the elves that stood in huddles. It was then Gimli saw them missing ears. “I want to speak to them.”

Gimli nodded and watched his husband leave to speak with the elves that had been captive. Aragorn came back with four women trailing behind. The bands around their neck glowing. “These are the only ones I could find.”

It was silent as Gandalf worked to free them of the collars. Gimli was drawn once again to the child at his side as a woman tried to take them. The poor thing bit the woman making her scream. “Now now you can’t be doing that. You need to go with them. It isn’t safe where I am going.”

The child clung tighter but made not a sound. Gimli worried they couldn’t speak at all. He looked for someone to help get them off gently. Once more Legolas returned to his side. “I can’t get this little one to let me go.”

Legolas knelt and took the child gently under the arms only to be bit as well. “We can’t take you with us.” Legolas switched to his native tongue which drew the child’s attention. It was then Gimli saw their pointed ears. No wonder he was having such a hard time prying them from him.

“Hello there.” Bilbo came to them and smiled at the child. For once the child made a sound as a low growl left their throat. “We don’t have to decide anything right now. The others don’t plan to leave until morning. It’s getting too dark for them to travel the forest. Where are we anyways?”

“Dol Guldur.” Gandalf said as he came back to Bilbo. “I see you survived yet another adventure.”

Bilbo glared at the wizard before stroking the child’s hair. “How about a bath hmm? And then food.” Slowly the child lifted their head staring at Bilbo. They took a step away before once more clinging to Gimli. “Gimli why don’t you see to it this little one gets cleaned up while I help get supper going?”

Grumbling Gimli did as he was bided. This was going to be a right pain. The child refused to move from his side as they walked. Legolas almost came with but stopped. “What now?”

“Tauriel would you go keep them safe?” The tips of Legolas’ ears were red. The she elf frowned before smiling. Her long legs quickly got her to Gimli’s side.

“You take baths with your husband often?” She asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

“None since we have come back here. I swear I am going to shove him in a river if he keeps doing this. I am not a child.” It wasn’t hard to get himself washed but he nearly drowned as he fought to clean the child. When he was thoroughly soaked and even Tauriel couldn’t claim to be dry they made their way back to the other.

He sat the girl down by the fire and began working on the knots she called hair. His husband sat beside him. “Next time, you wash her. She bites at the sight of water.” He was careful to untangle the long strands.


End file.
